Harsh Reality
by Duochanfan
Summary: Marge Dursely has only heard bad things about Harry Potter, she has not had the chance to meet him face to face. The Durselys are going on hoilday and Marge will have to look after a four year old Harry Potter, will she see what lies beneath the lies?
1. Day One

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Okay, I wasn't going to be starting any new stories, but this one bugged me until I started writing it. So here it is. I just hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Harsh Reality**

_Day One – The Arrival_

Marjorie Dursley slammed down her house phone and scowled at it. Wishing to herself that the one she had been talking to would call back with some good news for once in his life. When it didn't ring she huffed a little as she stalked into the living room of her two bed roomed cottage. Her brother, Vernon Dursley and his thin and frail wife, Petunia were going on holiday for a month, taking their precious and the apple of the eye, son with them. Unfortunately for her, she was being burdened down with their nephew, one Harry Potter.

The trip would be taking the Dursley family to Disney World, Florida. It was an early treat for Dudley who would be celebrating his fifth birthday a month after they returned. Marge had been told that they had tried to get Mrs Figg, a neighbour of theirs, who had looked after Harry before, to take him for the month. Mrs Figg had gone away herself, to visit some family and couldn't take little Harry. This would be the first time she will be meeting the boy, and from what her brother and sister-in-law had told her, she needed to keep a close eye on him.

She went upstairs and towards the spare bedroom, it wasn't fit for a child of four years. It was done much like her own room, in lilac and not sea blue. It was done in pastels, as was most of her house. She had always preferred, understated was the way to go, as she often told her closest friend Colonel Fubster.

She went over to the bed, making sure that the sheets were straight and the covers would be warm enough. It was the beginning of April, but Garrigill, in Cumbria, was going through a rather bad cold snap. A few days ago it had even snowed a little. Marge had brought the small cottage near the little village of less than 200, after her father had passed away, leaving her and her brother a nicely sized inheritance, she had invested wisely and got a good return on them every month. There were a few cottages set a little further from the village, three of them, the third belonged to an elderly couple, who enjoyed the fresh air of this beautiful little village.

She went to the window and looked down to the kennels, she had a small puppy farm, though she would only let the females have a litter once every year and a half, and only a maximum of three litters. She then, with the help of Colonel Fubster, found homes for them after she had them spayed. She missed them when they left, but she knew that she couldn't keep that many. She had a family of Collies, Bulldogs and Labradors. The Bulldogs had a litter six months ago, the Labradors still had their pups, and they were only three and a half weeks old. And the Collies were waiting for the birth, which should be in two weeks.

The room was neat she decided as she walked back out and down the steep stairs. They would be here soon, they had just gone past Lartington Lane, they should only be another twenty minutes at most, if there was no traffic, and in this area, there shouldn't be. She sat down in the living room and looked over to the dog basket nearby, she smiled a little as she looked at her dog, Ripper, he was getting on in age and soon she would be breading him one last time to make sure she kept the line going. The first dog she had was called Ripper and this was Ripper's great grandfather.

"Well Ripper," she grunted as she talked to her precious pooch, "that nasty little runt will be here soon. If he thinks he will be able to get away with all the trouble he causes for poor Vernon and Petunia, he has another thing coming."

The bulldog grunted in response to his mistress's words, though he only understood one or two of them.

XxXxX

A diminutive and scrawny boy sat still and quiet in the backseat of the moving car. He looked to be only three, but would be celebrating his fifth birthday in four months time. He looked out of the window and watched as countryside passed him by. Beside him sat his cousin, Dudley. Sitting in the passenger seat was his Aunt Petunia and driving the car was his Uncle Vernon, Harry could hear him grumble about driving all the way to Cumbria and then back down to Birmingham International Airport for their flight to Florida.

"Mummy," he complained again, "I'm bored."

Petunia turned in her seat to look at her precious little boy, "I know you are Duddykins, why don't you play with your crayons and book and make a nice picture for me so I can hang it on the fridge at home when we get back." She suggested.

His face lit up, "yeah mummy, I'll draw us at Disney World." He enthused as he shot a smug look at his cousin.

"You're such a good little boy, Duddykins." Petunia gushed over him, she turned to face Harry and glared at him, "this is how you should be boy, a good boy. But no, you have to be a freak, just like your pathetic drunkard parents." She hissed at him.

Harry cowered down in his seat and remained silent, he knew better than to say anything, knowing that Uncle Vernon would stop the car to deal with him. Harry shook slightly in fear and sat looking down at his lap until he couldn't feel Aunt Petunia's gaze on him anymore.

He snuck a glance at Dudley who was now drawing a picture, Harry couldn't tell what it was, since all it was, was a bunch of squiggles. Dudley looked up and noticed Harry looking at him. Using one of his crayons he jabbed out his left hand and struck Harry on the leg. Harry gave a small cry as Dudley kept on hitting him with the crayon.

"Shut up boy!" Vernon roared, "don't make me pull over and punish you," he threatened the now petrified little four year old.

Harry kept quiet and when Dudley jabbed his side with the crayon, he bit his lip to keep from crying out. It wasn't long before blood began to well up on his lip. He had bitten through it, trying to keep quiet.

Dudley started to get bored with hitting Harry, since he was getting no reaction from him. He gave one last vicious jab into Harry's side, causing him to be pushed into the car door. Harry bit his lip harder, causing more blood to well up.

"Mummy, I finished," Dudley said as he help up the paper with multicoloured squiggles and swirls on it.

Petunia turned in her seat and looked at it, smiling proudly, "Well done Dudley, it's beautiful and when we go home, I'll be putting it up on the fridge."

"Yay," Dudley clapped as he handed the paper to his mother.

It wasn't long until Vernon had pulled the car up to the front gate of a small, picturesque cottage. There were climbing roses over a number of trellises; the hedge was neat and not too tall or wide. Vernon climbed out of the car, making it bounce a little as he did so. He went around the car and opened the door, grabbing Harry by the scruff of his neck and yanking him out of the car, causing the newspaper he had been made to sit on, to fall to the pavement.

"Grab your bag, boy," he grunted at the child as he let go.

Harry stumbled a little and turned quickly grabbing the plastic bag with his things inside. He only had the clothes he was wearing and another set inside the bag, along with some pyjamas. Everything he wore was large and draped over his slight form like a circus tent.

When Harry had turned back around, Vernon grabbed his shoulder and squeezed tightly, making Harry wince with pain.

"While you're with my sister, I want you to obey the rules. If I find you haven't my belt with be the least of your problems. You'll do everything she says, but never forget the rules." He told his nephew shaking the boy emphasising his words.

"Yes uncle Vernon," Harry whispered quietly, almost inaudible.

"Good," he said gruffly as he pulled the boy towards the cottage, opening the gate.

XxXxX

Marge stood up and went to the window of the living room; she had heard a car pull up outside her home. She looked through the window and saw her brother's car. She watched as he got out and went around, knowing he was getting the boy and his things. She gave a sigh and went to her front door. Ripper was slowly getting up and following her.

She opened the door and watched as Vernon opened her front gate.

"Sorry I can't stop Marge, we want to hurry to the airport, and we don't know if the traffic will hold. Our flight leaves at eleven tonight and it's already seven." Vernon smiled at his older sister.

"Alright Vernon, enjoy your holiday, I have no doubt that the two of you deserves it for putting up with the boy." She said to her brother.

Vernon nodded and gave one last squeeze to his nephews shoulder before pushing him into the garden. Harry looked at his uncle as he went back to his car and got in, driving off without a backwards glance.

"Well runt, are you just going to stand there," she said gruffly as she eyed the boy.

"No Ma'am," he said quietly as he slowly walked towards her.

Marge watched him closely, noticing that he was limping a little and had an arm wrapped around his waist and his other hand grasping a blue plastic bag, it was partly filled with some clothes. She frowned a little, wondering why he hadn't brought a toy or more clothes, especially warmer ones. Harry was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and shorts. He wasn't even wearing a coat.

She had told her brother to make sure that he had warm clothes since it was cold at the moment, and was looking like it would be that way for most of the month. He finally reached the doorstep and was looking at his feet, in tattered trainers that looked a little too small for his feet.

"Well, get inside runt," she grizzled as she moved aside and let the boy into her home.

Harry walked inside and looked around the hallway, he could feel the softness of the carpet through his trainers, as the soles were very thin, almost none existent. He looked up to Marge and wondered at what she would do with him and where would he go to keep out of her way.

Marge looked down at him, catching his eyes. She grumbled under her breath about annoying little brothers and walked towards the living room. Harry remained standing by the front door, not sure if he should follow her or stay where he was. He looked down and saw a dog, he didn't know it's name, and he didn't look to friendly towards him, as it was growling lowly. Harry could just about hear him.

Harry adjusted the glasses he had gotten the week before, still not used to having them on. The optometrist had told him that he would have to wear them almost all the time, since his eyesight was rather bad. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wasn't happy about being made to get them for him. Mrs Figg had noticed that he had trouble seeing and reading while she was trying to teach him and had made an appointment for him and then told his Aunt and Uncle on the day he had to go. He had been punished badly that night and locked in his cupboard until this morning, only being let out to go bathroom.

"Get in here runt!" came the gruff voice of Aunt Marge.

Harry moved as quickly as he could, his backside and back were still hurting from his punishment. So was where Dudley had taken to hitting him with the crayon. He entered the living room and looked around. It was decorated in cream and chocolate colours, which helped bring out the chestnut wood of the furniture and the deep red of the upholstery on the sofa and matching chairs.

He came to stop in front of Marge and looked down at his feet, afraid of what would happen. He heard movement and flinched in fear.

"There will be rules runt, and you best follow them. I will not hesitate to take you over my knee if you misbehave." She told him, grabbing his chin and making him look her in the eye. She smirked inside when she saw the fear within his green eyes, she looked at him closely and noticed some blood on his bottom lip, she wondered how it had happened briefly.

"Yes Ma'am," he answered trembling at the thought of what she would do to him in punishment, he knew what Uncle Vernon would do, but Aunt Marge was someone new.

"Good, now, get out of my sight." She said as she jerked Harry chin as she let it go.

"Yes Ma'am," he whispered as he made to leave the room.

"On second thought, go to your room and go to bed." She then told him as she watched him leave the room.

She settled back into her favourite spot on the sofa and turned on to her favourite soap, Emmerdale, which she had missed the start of.

Harry walked out and heard as the T.V was turned on. He looked around, and noticed that there wasn't a cupboard under the stairs like there was at Privet Drive. He continued looking around, hoping to find somewhere where he could sleep. He was tired and in pain. He wandered into the kitchen and looked around.

The floor was made of stone cladding and looked cold and hard. Harry walked into the utility room. He spotted a small area under a side; it was curtained off and looked like it could be a room for him. He walked over to it and peaked around the bright curtain. The dryer was on one side and on the other a stonewall, it was clean and on the floor was an old rug.

Harry thought to himself that this would be his room while he stayed here. He moved inside and settled down, he could feel the cold of the stone floor seep through the thin rug. He shivered a little as he lay down and pulled out the other t-shirt that he had brought, he covered himself up and snuggled down into it. He closed his eyes; glad that he would be able to sleep without being locked in. He didn't like being locked in, for the four year old it was a scary thought.

XxXxX

Marge yawned and looked up at the clock, she blinked as she saw the time was almost midnight. The last she knew it was ten, since she had to feed the dogs at that time. Her brother and his family would already be on their way over the ocean by now. She got up from her spot on the sofa, turned off the T.V and went into the kitchen to make herself a nice cup of ovaltine to take to bed with her. She made it quickly with hot milk and a little sugar.

She yawned once again as she made her way up the stairs, Ripper was following her, in his slow amble. She waited for him at the top of the stairs and looked at the closed door of her second bedroom. She frowned a little, she had expected the little boy to have woken up crying, missing his own room at Privet Drive and his Aunt and Uncle, but she hadn't heard a peep out of him. When she had taken Dudley for a week, he had cried every night missing his mother and father.

She was about to go and check on him, but changed her mind. If he was asleep and she disturbed him now, he most likely would be like Dudley and not go back to sleep without a few stories and some hot chocolate. That was another thing that puzzled her, he hadn't asked for anything to eat and drink before going to bed. Dudley had a sandwich and a drink before he had gone to bed when she looked after him, he even reminded her about it.

She sighed and told herself she would make sure the boy had breakfast in the morning. She saw that Ripper was at the top of the stairs waiting for her to lead the way to the bedroom. She smiled down at him and went to her bedroom, happy that she could have a peaceful nights sleep. She just hoped that Harry wasn't like Dudley and would wake her up as soon as the sun come up wanting his breakfast.

She did her nightly routine and got into her large and soft bed. She picked up her book and started to read her nightly chapter. It was a book that Colonel Fubster had given her last Christmas, it was set in a world of magic about an evil Dark Lord and a young man that had set out to vanquish him. It was a bit different that all the other books she had read, but she did like a good fantasy at times. She wished she could do the Animagus transformation that she had read about in the last chapter. She would love to be a dog and see what it was like.

She looked over to Ripper who had settled into his own little bed and smiled. She snuggled down and started to read, taking a sip of her drink every now and then, until she had finished both her drink and the chapter. The light went off and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? I would really love to know, since this is the first time I've tried to write something like this. Any mistakes are mine, if you spot them, please tell me so that I can correct them.**


	2. Day Two

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for taking so long in getting the next chapter up, been busy with real life and planning NaNoWriMo, since I am Co-ML this year.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Harsh Reality**

_Day Two – The Morning_

Harry woke up slowly; he blearily opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't see anything clearly so grabbed his glasses from where he had put them last night and put them on. He could see the curtain in front of him and it took him a moment before he could remember that he wasn't at the Dursley's, tucked into his cupboard underneath the stairs. But at Aunt Marge's home, on a stone cold floor, with only a thin rug protecting him.

He sat up and put the t-shirt he had used as a blanket back into his bag. He wiggled his toes a little, noticing that he could barely feel his feet. It was nothing he hadn't felt before, but he did hate it when feeling came back. He hated the pins and needles he felt as they came back to life. He put on his too small trainers, as he had no socks, since the last ones had fallen apart on him a few days ago.

Harry crawled out of the little hideaway and stood up. He could see that the sun was shining brightly through the windows. It was nice to be able to see the sun without having to wait until a screeching Aunt Petunia let him out to do breakfast. He was only able to do toast, but he was learning how to cook eggs and bacon as well. He wondered briefly what he should be doing, should he go back to the hideaway or do what he normally did while at Privet Drive.

He thought for a moment and realised that he should follow the rules and make breakfast. He wandered into the kitchen and looked around, he remember Uncle Vernon mentioning that Aunt Marge only liked toast and marmalade for breakfast, she didn't like anything to heavy to start the day with, she had work to do before she got a good hearty meal.

He looked around and noticed a bread bin and toaster to one side, he would have to find the marmalade though. He went over to the small dinning area and pulled one of the chairs to the side with the bread and toaster. He climbed up and set up the four-sliced toaster.

He heard some movement from upstairs and knew he better start soon, he didn't want to be punished for not having breakfast on the table ready for Aunt Marge to eat. He put the bread in, four slices and pushed it down. Harry climbed down from the chair and pulled it to another side, climbing up to look in the cupboards. He knelt on the side as he looked in one side and then the other. There was nothing but dog food in them, so he went to the next one and smiled when he saw what he was looking for. He picked up the marmalade and then placed it down on the side. He scooted around a little to get back to the chair and started to climb down.

He put one foot down and then started putting the other down on the chair; he wobbled a little and then slipped and fell to the floor. He gave a small cry of pain as he landed on his back and bottom; he was still sore from the punishment he had received from Uncle Vernon just before they left Privet Drive. He whimpered a few times as he stood up and pulled the chair back to the toaster. He went back with a limp and grabbed the marmalade. He placed it on the side with the toaster and then pulled his chair over to the counter with the kettle and started it up after he climbed up. He needed to start a drink, though he wasn't sure what Aunt Marge would like, coffee or tea, he didn't want to get it wrong, and Uncle Vernon hadn't told him what she liked.

XxXxX

Marge woke slowly; she stretched and sat up in bed. She looked to the side of her bed and saw Ripper still asleep in his basket. She climbed out of bed and gathered her things for a quick shower. She would have to do herself and Harry some breakfast soon, as it was seven in the morning. If Harry was anything like Dudley, then he will be moaning for his breakfast soon, and he would eat a lot, all children do.

Within twenty minutes she was out and dressed. She went over to the bedroom which now Harry's and opened the door. She frowned when she saw that the bed was made and the room was still tidy. She had expected the four year old to make some mess. She looked around and realised that he wasn't in the room. She frowned and walked out, Ripper ambling slowly from her own opened bedroom door.

"Where is the runt?" she grunted to herself as she started down the stairs, only to stop on the second step down.

She could smell something coming from downstairs, it took her a moment to realise that it was toast and marmalade, as well as the smell of strong coffee. She rushed down the stairs afraid that the boy has done some mischief, or had hurt himself. She almost ran into the kitchen in her panic.

She stopped at the doorway as she saw that the table was set with toast and marmalade and a mug of coffee sitting next to it. She looked around and noticed that there was a chair near one of the counters. She moved into the room further and saw Harry standing still and quiet near a corner of the room.

"I made breakfast Aunt Marge," he told her quietly, in his hand was a small glass of water, it looked partly empty, "I hope it's okay, Uncle Vernon told me you liked toast and marmalade for breakfast, I don't know if you like coffee or tea, so I made coffee, but I can make you some tea if you don't like it." He babbled nervous when she didn't say anything and just stood there looking at him.

Marge stood there and shook herself out of her shock, "Thanks boy," she said as she went over to the table and sat down.

She ate quietly, contemplating Harry and his behaviour. He wasn't like what she had thought, she had expected him to be boisterous like Dudley, and instead he was quiet, helpful in a way. She also expected him to cause some kind of mischief, or trouble, but he hadn't, he was more well behaved that Dudley. She ate the four pieces of toast and looked towards Harry. He was standing quietly with the almost empty glass of water in his hand; he was over by the window this time.

Harry was looking out towards the kennels. He was watching two of the dogs that were walking around outside of their kennels. He gave a smile when he saw the two playing together. He drank the rest of his water and went over to the sink and washed it up, drying it on a tea towel. He grabbed the chair he had been using and pulled it over to where the cupboard was with the glasses in and put it back.

Harry gave a glance over to Aunt Marge and saw that she was finished with her toast and was now just drinking her coffee. He went and took the plate, brushing the crumbs into the bin and washed that up as well. Drying it he was ginning happily to himself, he like watching the dogs, and wondered if he would have chance to meet them. He had noticed that Ripper wasn't too friendly with him, he growled a few times whenever Harry went near.

"Boy, want to help me do all the dogs this morning?" she asked him; she had noticed how he was looking out at the dogs in the large oversized backyard.

Harry turned to face her, his eyes lighting up, "can I really help you?" he asked a little unsure whether she would really let him.

"You may as well, I could always do with an extra pair of hands." She grunted as she finished her coffee and stood up. She washed her own mug and put it away, she liked to keep her kitchen tidy.

She went over to the cupboard that held the dog food and bowls and brought them down. Going over to a counter with her arms full, she had to make three trips to gather everything she needed. She waited for Harry to bring the chair over so he could reach the counter. She placed down the bowls and grabbed two dog forks and two knives.

"Right, we have seven adult dogs that we need to feed," she told him as he climbed up onto his chair, "watch how I do it first, then you can try." She instructed as she opened the tin with a tin opener and emptied it into a red bowl with the name Ripper on it. She cut it up into chucks, just right for Ripper to eat. She then added a handful of dog mixer and mixed it all together.

She then looked down at Harry, "right, your turn, I'll open the tin, then you'll do the rest." She said gruffly.

Harry nodded and waited for her to open the tin. She did and handed it to him, reminding him to be careful, since there were sharp edges. She watched Harry closely as he emptied the tin, making sure to avoid the edges of it. He cut it up slowly, trying to do it just like Aunt Marge. When he had done that, he looked up at Aunt Marge for approval. Aunt Marge nodded her head and put in a handful of biscuits, knowing that Harry only had a little hand. Harry gave her a smile and went back to work mixing it up.

When he had finished, Marge looked it over and nodded, "good enough. Now, I'll open the tins and you can do another two and I'll do the rest." She told him as she began opening the remaining tins. "Just ask when you need the biscuits, and I'll put them in, you only have a small hand."

Harry nodded and waited for her to finish opening the tins. The two worked in near silence, only being broken when Harry asked for a handful of dog biscuits.

"Right, now we have to take everything outside." She said as she looked down at the boy, "You'll need a coat, didn't you bring one with you?" she asked him.

Harry looked up at her and bit his lip, "no ma'am, I don't have a coat."

Marge frowned at her brother's carelessness, "well, I've got an old jumper that you can use for now, it's going to be big on you, but it'll have to do." She said as she went out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom, to get the old jumper. It was nice and thick and would keep the boy warm when he went outside.

She went back downstairs with the lilac jumper and into the kitchen, "Here, this will have to do until I can go into town and get you something warmer." She groused annoyed at her brother.

Harry took the jumper and felt how soft it was, he smiled at it and then looked up, "thank you Aunt Marge," he said as he pulled it on. The sleeves reached the floor as did the rest of the jumper, but Harry didn't mind, the jumper felt soft and was already warming him up.

Marge knelt down and pulled the sleeves up so that Harry could use his hands. She got up and went over to the sideboard and opened a drawer where she kept her belts. She took out one that she had brought a while ago and had never used, since it was to small for her hefty form. She went back to him and put it around his thin waist, it was to large, she got up and went and got a sharp knife from the drawer, she made a few holes so that the buckle would be able to fasten and knelt back down to Harry. She put it around his waist, smiling to herself when the new holes lined up right. She pulled the jumper off the floor and fastened the belt around him, so that it would be around his calves and not his feet.

"Thank you," Harry smiled at her.

Marge couldn't help but smile back, she shock herself, putting a scowl on her face as she stood up and went over to the food bowls. She picked up two, stacking them together and handing then to Harry, "you have these two and I'll take the rest," she said as she then grabbed Ripper's bowl and put it down for her prized dog.

She stacked the other four bowls and went to the back door, she unlocked it and opened it up. She went and grabbed the stack of bowls and indicated for Harry to follow her.

They walked outside and went to the pen with the Collies in, Harry could see that the female was tubby. Aunt Marge opened the gate and the two walked in. The male collie came over and sniffed at Harry, wondering who was invading his territory.

"This one is Benji," Marge said indicating the one sniffing Harry, "the mother to be is Smudge, as you can see she has a smudge on her nose." She added.

"Hi Benji," Harry said as he looked at the dog, who came to his shoulders.

"Harry, you can put the bowls down for these two." She told him as she showed him where to put them down.

Harry went over, the two dogs following him. He put down the bowls and was almost tripped over when the dogs rushed forwards to eat. Aunt Marge showed him the other two pens and the dogs, tell him what their names were. She also told him and showed him the Labrador puppy's, when he asked what their names was, she told him that they wouldn't be names since they would be going to other people and that it was their job to name them.

XxXxX

Harry spent most of the day sitting in the living room watching the T.V. He had kept quiet and out of the way. There had been a little trouble over lunch when Harry said he wasn't hungry and refused to have something to eat. It was now six o'clock and it was time for dinner, Marge stood up and looked down at the thin boy, sitting once again in overly large shorts and t-shirt. He wasn't wearing his trainers and was sitting barefoot. She could see some sores on his feet, some looked as though they had been bleeding as well.

"Harry, its dinner time, and you better be eating this time," she growled at him.

Harry turned frightened eyes on her and shook his head, "no, please, I'm not hungry, honestly." He said, he was trembling, scared of breaking the rules.

"You've nothing all day, I don't even know if you had something for breakfast, you need to eat. I don't want you getting ill." She said to him.

Harry thought for a moment and broke a rule, "but I did, I did have something to eat this morning, before you got up," he lied, hoping he wouldn't be caught out; he didn't want to be punished by Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon when he found out.

She watched him closely. She knew he was lying but she didn't know why he would lie about having something to eat, when it was clear to her that he hadn't. She sighed, she didn't know how to deal with a young boy reluctant to eat, the only little boy she knew other than Harry was her nephew, Dudley and he would jump at the chance to have something to eat.

"Fine, you can go to bed, now." She told him, anger lacing her voice.

Harry scrambled to his feet and ran for the little cubby in the utility room. Aunt Marge didn't even hear him run up the stairs, but was to busy thinking of ways that she could try and get the scrawny child to eat.

Harry sat in the cubby and cried silently, he had tried to be good, but he knew that Aunt Marge was angry with him. He didn't know why and was scared that she would come and punish him for something. He took out the t-shirt and covered himself up, and cried himself to sleep.

XxXxX

Aunt Marge cooked herself some steak, chips, mushrooms and fried onions. She sat down to eat at the table and frowned. She was tempted to go upstairs and bring the boy down and make him eat. But there was something in his eyes that worried her; she just couldn't put her finger on it. She ate her dinner, not enjoying it like she normally would have.

She went back into the living room, after she had washed up the dinner things. She turned on the T.V and sat and thought. She needed to make sure that the boy had something to eat tomorrow, she would have to wake early it would seam. She noted that morning that Harry rose early and was already dressed when she had come downstairs at seven.

She did her nightly rituals, of feeding the dogs at ten, and at half eleven she went to bed. At the top of the stairs she had to force herself not to look in on Harry, since she didn't want to wake him, and she was still a little angry over him not having anything to eat. She got into bed, reading another chapter of her book, and enjoying the characters of it as the writer pulled her into a very magical world.

* * *

**Well, there you another chapter, sorry for taking a while. Please read and review.**


	3. Day Three

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for taking so long, real life is really busy at the moment. So expect not to be updated too regularly. Since NaNo has taken over my life, especially since I am ML this year, I'm so dreading it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Harsh Reality**

**Day Three – The Speculation**

Marge woke early as her alarm clock started going off. It was six in the morning, an hour earlier. She didn't think that Harry would be up just yet. She did her morning ablutions quickly. She walked out of her bedroom and towards Harry's. She quietly opened the door, just in case he was still asleep, she didn't want to wake him. She went over to the bed and saw that it was made and empty.

She was angry, how early did Harry get up, and for a four year old to be alone for any length of time wasn't good, and that she knew from experience. She went down the stairs quietly, she didn't want to alert Harry that she was awake. She crept into the kitchen and frowned. He wasn't there.

She looked around the house thoroughly, looking in as many different hiding spots as she could think of. She couldn't find him. She went into the last room she hadn't looked in, the utility room. She walked in and stopped, she could hear very soft breathing. She knelt down on the hard stone floor, wincing as her knees and back protested.

She pulled back the curtain that was hanging down one side; it was there to hide some pipes and wires. There was Harry, curled up in a ball under a large t-shirt. Behind him was his plastic bag, and underneath was a thin rug she had meant to have thrown out a few weeks ago when it got to thin. She could see him shiver every now and then, and she couldn't blame him, the room was freezing. She placed a hand on his back and heard him whimper, it was a whimper of pain and that worried her.

Harry slowly woke up from the pain that was radiating from his back; he opens bleary eyes and sees Marge kneeling in front of him. His green eyes go wide and he sat upright quickly. He backed away, frightened of what she might do, he was supposed to be awake before her so he could do her breakfast.

"I'm sorry," he whimpers as he curls around himself.

Marge frowned at him, "why are you sorry?" she asks, not thinking that she would get a clear answer from him.

"Breakfast isn't done," he murmured.

"I would say it's my turn to make us breakfast, now come on, come out and go to the bathroom and clean yourself up ready." She told him softly.

Harry nodded numbly, not really understanding why she wasn't shouting at him for not having the breakfast done. He crawled out of the cubbyhole and crept past Aunt Marge, just in case she was going to hit him. He was a little surprised when she didn't and just smiled at him as softly as she could.

Harry went up the stairs slowly, making sure he didn't make a sound on the stairs. He went into the bathroom and took of his top and shorts, he wet a sponge and sponged himself down, he wasn't allowed a bath and he knew that he would be punished if he tried. He finished cleaning himself up, shivering from the cold water that was drying on his pale skin. He put his clothes back on. He looked over to the sink and noticed that the water was tinged pink, he washed it out as best as he could, relieved when he saw the pristine white come through after he had finished. He quickly went toilet, washing his hands thoroughly.

He crept back down stairs and back to the kitchen. He could see Aunt Marge making breakfast and Harry began to panic. He wasn't allowed food like that. He went into the kitchen and looked at Aunt Marge as she finished buttering some toast.

"What would you like on your toast?" she asked him as she noticed he was back. "We have Marmalade, strawberry jam and blackberry jam." She added, giving him some choices.

Harry's eyes went wide and he started to tremble. He shook his head strongly and mumbled, "no, not allowed, not hungry, no, not hungry."

"Harry, you didn't have anything to eat yesterday, I want you to eat." She told him gruffly.

Harry shook his head again, "no, not allowed, that's the rules, have to follow the rules."

Marge sighed, "You must be hungry by now, so please, eat, something."

Marge cut the toast into squares and put it on the table. She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to the table and sat him down in front of it. She watched over him as he looked at the toast. Harry's lower lip started to tremble and tears formed in his eyes. Marge became worried, since all she could see in Harry's green eyes was fear.

"Not hungry, please, I'm not hungry, " he cried as tears fell down his pale cheeks.

Marge didn't know what to do, she wanted him to eat, but not when it was causing him so much terror. She couldn't figure out why he was so terrified to eat something as simple as toast and butter. She sighed once again.

She looked down at him and stroked his hair softly, "alright, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Harry nodded, and his crying slowed down and soon stopped. "Promise, you won't make me eat?" he hiccupped.

Marge growled lowly in the back of her throat, "I can't make that promise, since I want you to eat something, I don't want you becoming ill."

Harry looked up at her through tear filled eyes, he was a little confused, "I've never gotten ill before," he told her.

Marge paused at that, she knew in a sense what Harry was saying, but she didn't want to believe it. Her brother couldn't do that to a small child like Harry. Nor Petunia, who dotes so wonderfully on Dudley. Then again, what with all the things her brother and sister-in-law have said about the boy in front of her, she may end up believing the worst.

"I'll leave it be for now," she said as she picked up the toast and put it to one side, the dogs would love it for a treat, "we'll feed the dogs then we'll go into the living room and watch some TV, I have a few films that Dudley left behind last time he stayed over." She smiled as best as she could.

Harry nodded and got up, prepared to help with the dog food once again.

XxXxX

Soon enough it was lunchtime, and Harry was beginning to feel a pit of dread in his stomach. Marge didn't ask him anything as she stood up from her chair and smiled at him as she made her way to the kitchen.

Harry slowly got up, and then jumped out of his skin when Ripper came up behind him growling. Harry moved away quickly, not wanting to upset the dog. He didn't even want to think what the punishment might be for annoying the precious pooch. He waited a moment and then followed in the dog's footsteps to the kitchen.

Marge was making toast for Harry, though he didn't know that. She was also making a cheese salad sandwich for herself. Harry stood in the doorway watching silently as Ripper mooched around her feet for some scraps. Harry stomach gave a grumbled. Marge looked up at the noise and sighed, maybe now she would be able to get him to have something to eat.

"Well, you're obviously hungry. I've made you some toast, and this time, I won't let you up from the table until you have had some." She said firmly, not willing to budge this time, no mater how many tears the little boy shed.

"Bu…but…" he stammered in terror.

"Sit down Harry, at the table." She told him as the toaster popped and she started to spread on some butter.

Harry shook his head, "No, have to follow the rules." He said meekly.

Marge frowned, "rules, what rules, in this house I make the rules, and I say you will eat your toast."

"Can't, not allowed, can't, please, not allowed." He cried as he moved towards the utility room.

Marge made a grab for him and was able to catch hold of his arm. Harry struggled, fighting on instincts, he knew he shouldn't talk back, he knew better than that. Marge pulled him over to the table, picking up the plate of toast. She put the plate on the table and made Harry sit in front of it.

"I want you to eat, now eat," she growled, getting annoyed with the little boy.

Harry was sobbing his heart out, he didn't want to be punished by Uncle Vernon when they got home. Harry knew he would be if his Uncle found out about him eating normal peoples food.

"Freaks don't eat normal people's food." Harry cried, trying to get Aunt Marge to understand that him eating the toast was bad.

"And who would call you a freak?" she asked, afraid of the answer she would get.

Harry sniffled and hiccupped as he slowly answered, "Uncle Vernon an Aunt Petunia said I'm a freak, like mommy and daddy, and it would have been better if I had died with them."

Marge's eyes went wide, how could her brother say something like that. She looked down at the little boy, sniffling and crying on the chair, afraid, scared of doing something as simple as eating a piece of toast.

Marge started cursing, mumbling words under her breath as she ranted at her brother. Harry watched as Aunt Marge became angry, he knew she was angry with him, who else was there to be angry at. Harry quietly got off the chair and ran for the cubbyhole.

Harry sat on the rug, in the furthest corner; he had almost made his way behind the dryer. He looked out as he waited to be punished, for anything. There was not always a reason for him to be punished; Uncle Vernon had said that he deserved the punishment because he was a bad boy and a freak.

Marge took a deep breath as she turned back to the table. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she noticed that Harry wasn't there any more. She went straight into the utility room and to the cubbyhole; she pulled back the curtain and bent down so she could see inside.

"Harry," she called him gently as she could, "come on out, I won't punish you, I promise, now please, come out." She saw that Harry was almost behind the dryer.

Harry cried softly, he was going to be punished now; he knew it would be worse if he waited. He slowly crawled out and stood still. "I'm sorry, so sorry, please, don't…" he trailed off his begging; knowing that it wouldn't help. It had never helped when he begged Aunt Petunia when she hit him when he made a mistake as he learned to cook. He knew it didn't help when he begged Uncle Vernon when he was being punished for being a freak.

Marge put her hand on Harry head and winced when she felt him flinch at the touch, "come on, I want you to have just one bite of toast, that's all, one bite." She coaxed him as she guided him back into the kitchen.

Harry had started crying again, but this time his cries were soft and very quiet. He begged almost inaudibly. He was made to sit at the table, and the toast he was trying to avoid was placed back in front of him. He looked up at Aunt Marge, pleading with her through his eyes, to scared to say anything.

"Just one bite, that's all, just one bite." She encouraged him, smiling at him as gently as she could. She moved around the table and sat down across from him.

They sat there in silence, except for the few hiccups and quiet sobs from Harry. She coaxed him again and again. It took almost two hours for her to get him to even touch and pick up the toast. Harry just sat there and stared at it.

"Go on Harry, take one little bite." She coxed for what seamed like a whole day.

Harry sob uncontrollably as he took a tiny bite of the stone cold toast. He chewed slowly and then swallowed. He put the toast back onto the plate and brought his knees up.

"I'm a bad boy, I couldn't follow the rules, I'm sorry," he cried as he then jumped up and ran for the cubbyhole.

Marge sighed as she watched Harry run off into the utility room. She wouldn't make him eat dinner tonight; he was already upset enough from just eating a small bite of toast. She stood up, picking up the plate of cold toast and put it up, she could share it out between the dogs for a little treat when she did their dinners later. She looked sadly towards the door that led to the utility room. She could hear Harry crying and wanted to go and comfort him, but she didn't think at the moment she would be a comfort to the little boy, but someone to be scared of.

She went into the living room and waited for Harry to come back out, if he came back out. She wanted to ask him about the rules he had mentioned. She knew that if she asked, he would recite them from memory. She was beginning to believe her brother had lied to her about Harry and his behaviour. She couldn't really understand why her brother would act that way towards Harry. He was only a little boy.

XxXxX

It was time for Harry to go to bed; he had come out of the cubbyhole after an hour. He had still been upset and sniffling a little, but Marge had been happy he had come out. He had stayed out of sight though, keeping behind the sofa and not saying a word. Marge got up and went around the sofa; Harry was sitting crossed legged watching the TV at the left side of the sofa. His head was poking around the side a little so he could see.

"Harry, come on, its time for bed." She said softly.

Harry jumped at her voice. He turned and faced her, nodding as he stood up. "Yes Aunt Marge," he whispered.

Harry got up and started towards the kitchen. Marge saw where he was going and shook her head. No way was he going to be sleeping in that cold utility room. She wondered briefly why he would sleep in such a place and not a bedroom. Surely he had a bedroom with her brother; there were four of them after all. She went behind the little boy and quickly scooped him up in her arms.

"And where do you think you are going?" she asked him smiling at him slightly.

"To bed," he answered confused as he started to struggle to be let down.

"Yes, to bed. You have a bed waiting for you upstairs, it is too cold to be down here." She told him. She frowned a little as she made her way to the bedroom upstairs, Harry was very light, and that worried her a little.

"But, I'm not allowed a bed, freaks don't have beds." He told her as he struggled even more.

"Keep still, I don't want to drop you or fall down the stairs." She told him sternly.

Harry stiffened in her arms and didn't move. He was afraid again; he didn't want to be a bad boy. Marge took Harry into her spare bedroom and placed him on the bed. Harry immediately jumped off and went over to the door and stood beside it.

"I'm not allowed." He told her, looking up at her through his fringe.

"You are in this house." She told him as she grabbed the plastic bag that belonged to Harry. She had brought it upstairs earlier that day when she was doing herself some dinner.

She looked at the clothes that was inside, and noted only a baggy and oversized t-shirt a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt that belonged to an adult was inside. She looked over to Harry and realised that the things he was wearing must have belonged to her nephew, Dudley and the t-shirt her brother.

"Don't you have any Pyjamas?" she asked him.

He nodded and came forwards; and he pulled her brother's old t-shirt from the bag. Harry walked back and changed, making sure to keep an eye on Marge. The t-shirt was like a nightdress on him, but it worked to keep him warm a bit and that was all Harry was truly bothered about.

Marge went over to him when he had finished dressing and picked him up. She pulled down the blankets and placed him in, tucking the blankets around him.

Harry struggled to get out and started crying, "let me out, don't want to be a bad boy, freaks don't have beds." He cried.

"Harry," she said gently, "you are a little boy and all little boys deserve a bed and food and anything else."

Harry continued to cry as Marge sat on the bed and did her best to hush him up and sooth his cries. She gently carded her hand trough his hair, soothing him. It took a while for his cries to die down, and an hour after she had put him in bed he finally quietened down and fell asleep emotionally exhausted.

Marge went back down stairs and to the living room, where Ripper was waiting for her. "Ripper, you be kind to him, don't think I haven't seen you when you are growling at him. You be nice." She told her precious dog off.

"I'll have to take him shopping soon, he needs a nice thick coat and some proper clothes." She told her dog as she sat down on the couch, "Some toys as well, and books, I'll teach him to read and write. Some drawing things too." She mused to herself as she went over the things that a little boy would like.

She thought for a moment to what Harry had been saying most of the day, "I'll get him to talk, I need to know about all these blasted rules that Vernon has told him. If they are as bad as I think they are, my no good brother better be warned, I will lay into him." She growled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far, please review and tell me what you all think, would love to know. Any mistakes are mine, so please tell me and I will get to them when I can.**


	4. Day Four

**I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did, then again, I think we all do.**

**Well, thank you for all the reviews and encouragement so far, I am trying to think of what needs to be in the next chapter, or rather what should.**

**Well Enjoy!**

* * *

Day Four – The Rules

Marge grumbled as she got out of bed and dressed herself, it was cold in the bedroom, the cool air was biting at her skin sending shivers through her. She finished dressing, making sure to put on one of her thick jumpers. She stopped for a moment and looked towards her dresser, she went over and took out another thick jumper, this one was nice and soft, much like the one she was wearing.

She walked out of her room, once again grumbling as she realised she hadn't check on Harry before she went to bed. She opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake him, in case he was asleep. She looked to the bed and saw that it was empty and made. She shook her head and was about to leave the room when she heard some soft breathing.

She walked into the room more and sighed as she saw Harry sleeping in the corner of the room, all he had on was Vernon old t-shirt. She went over to him; she could see that he was shivering. She knelt down; she placed a hand on Harry back, gently.

Harry felt pain radiate from his back, his eyes opened quickly and went wide when he saw Aunt Marge. He let out a whimper as Aunt Marge pulled him up; his back was beginning to throb in pain once again.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asking him as she head the soft whimper.

Harry shook his head, letting out another whimper. Marge picked him up; she stood up and walked over to the bed, intending to help him undress. She picked up the small plastic bag and looked at the clothes that it contained, she shook her head as all there were was shorts and t-shirts that once belong to Dudley. She really needed to take him shopping and soon.

She sat down on the bed, placing Harry on her lap and pulled off the black T-shirt that belonged to her brother. She froze when she saw Harry's back. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bruises littered his back, some yellowing, some still black, blue and purple. Among them were welts, sores and gashes, some looked as though they had been bleeding recently, she raised her hand as though to touch them, then thought better of it.

"No wonder you whimpered with those," she whispered more to herself than anything. She finished pulling off the T-shirt and gently as she could she pulled on the other, helping him with his shorts, noticing that his little bum was just as bad as his back. She placed him on the ground in front of her and pulled his chin up so she could look at him. "Harry, who did that to you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

He kept quiet, shaking his head, though Marge could see that he was shaking all over. He didn't want to answer; if he did then Aunt Marge will know even more what a little freak he was.

"Harry, answer me," she commanded him; using the same type of voice she would when she wanted the dogs to obey her commands.

"Uncle Vernon," he whispered so quietly that Marge had to strain to hear him.

Marge sighed, she knew it, her menace of a brother was responsible, "why" she asked him, though she already formed an answer for the question in her mind.

"I'm a freak, like my mommy and daddy, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were made to take me in, even though I am a freak, and they want to get rid of the freakishness out of me." He answered quietly, "I'm sorry Aunt Marge, for being a freak."

"You're not a freak, you're a little boy," she told him, wondering why her brother and sister in law would call Harry such a name and make him believe that about himself. Why also would they say such things about his parents, sure they may have been dunk when they got behind the wheel of a car, but that didn't make them freaks, it made them human prone to mistakes, just like any other.

"I'm a freak, but I don't want to be." He cried as he looked to the floor once again, breaking away from Aunt Marge's grasp.

Marge shook her head and picked him up, holding him closely and carefully in her arms as she tried to give him a little comfort. She felt him stiffen in his arms, not once letting himself have the comfort of a hug. She stood up with him in her arms and made her way out of the room, making sure to pick up the large fluffy jumper she had brought from her room.

She walked down the stairs, Ripper following behind her faithfully. She shook her head when she realised that she had forgotten to pick up the little boys trainers. She went into the living room and over to one of the chairs, they were plush and very soft, good enough for her nephew of sorts to sit on and not be in too much pain from sitting down.

"Now, you stay in this chair, understand, I know you wont eat, but I want you to drink something warm, you are so cold and I want you to warm up a little." She told the sobbing and hiccupping child.

He looked up at her through the tears and nodded, knowing that if he disobeyed or said no she would get mad. She knew he was a freak now and would easily punish him like Uncle Vernon did. "Yes Aunt Marge," he spoke through his hiccupping sobs.

She nodded and with a smile she placed the fluffy jumper over his lap. She left him alone as she went into the kitchen, she made herself some toast and for Harry she made him a nice warm hot chocolate. She made her way back into the living room and looked at the small boy in the chair, she had to admit to herself that he was rather small for someone who was coming up to five years old.

She went over to his and put the things down on an end table and picked him up, she sat down on the chair, placing him on her lap, keeping the jumper covering him. She wanted him to warm up quickly. Though she would be taking him outside again since she wanted to take him shopping.

"Drink up Harry, we have to go some where in a bit." She told him softly as she handed him to warm cup of chocolate. It had been too hot when she had first made it, and now it was cool enough for him to drink without being scalded.

She would be taking him out soon to the small town nearby. She didn't drive very often mostly preferring to use public transport. She wanted to go into town so she could get Harry a few things, like some proper clothes, a few toys to occupy him and some books, she wanted to teach him to read and write.

XxXxX

It was almost four in the afternoon when the two returned from town. Marge opened the front door and looked down at Harry who was holding the only bag she had let him carry. Ripper was waiting for them at the door.

"Go into the living room Harry," she smiled down at him.

"Yes Aunt Marge," he murmured quietly as he did what he was told.

She shook her head at how quiet he was. It was difficult getting him to try on any of the clothes that were in the shops, he even cried at one point when he realised that she was buying him things. Marge had then taken him aside and talked to him quietly, once again Harry mentioned the rules.

She took everything into the living room, and saw that Harry was sat behind the sofa once again, almost hiding away. She went back out to the car and got the last few bags and brought them in as well.

"Harry, come here please," she said as she sat down on the chair, exhausted. Ripper ambled slowly and lay down at the side of the chair and went to sleep.

"Yes ma'am," he said softly as he stood up and quickly made his way to stand in front of her, his eyes trained on the carpet at his feet.

She looked him over; he was wearing the new dark green coat she had brought him. He looked different in it, as though he actually belonged to someone. She undid the toggle buttons and took it off, underneath it was still the clothes that she had helped put on him that morning.

"Harry I want you to go over the rules with me, can you do that?" she asked as gently as she could as she put the coat over the back of the chair, along with her own.

Harry nodded fearfully and with a shaky voice started to talk, "Freaks don't have normal food, Freaks don't have beds, Freaks are worthless, Freaks deserve what they get, Freaks are not allowed to cry, Freaks don't get toys or clothes, Freaks are to do all chore or face punishment. If the rules are broken freaks deserve the belt." At the end of the stuttered speech Marge could see that Harry was barely able to stop himself from crying.

"Who told you these rules?" she asked him, she wanted to reach out and take the little boy in front of her into her arms.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia," he whispered.

Marge shook her head, how could her brother do such a thing. And what about Petunia, wasn't the woman Harry's Aunt, his true aunt, not like her. Marge couldn't understand why they were treating Harry like that. She sighed and then picked Harry up and placed her in her lap.

"Harry, you are living with me at the moment, and those rules don't belong in this house. In this house, you are to eat, sleep in a bed, and have clothes and toys to play with. The only chores you will do in this house are helping me with the dogs and making sure that your room is clean." She told him firmly, though making sure that her voice was soft enough that she wouldn't frighten him at all.

"But Uncle Vernon…" he started then stopped as he saw the angry look on Aunt Marge's face.

"Harry this is my house not Vernon's, here you will obey my rules not his," she told him, her voice firm no longer soft.

Harry nodded fearfully and went to move off her lap, she tightened her hold around him until he stilled. She held him close until she remembered the sores and bruises that were on the young boys back and bum. She let him go a little and was happy to note that he didn't move off her straight away.

"Harry, why don't we go and put you new things away?" she suggested to him with a smile as he looked towards her.

"Yes aunt Marge," he nodded as he quickly got of her lap and moved away, letting the woman stand up as well.

She went over to the bags and picked them up, leaving the ones with the toys and books on the floor. "Up to your room then Harry," she smiled as he led the way.

The two walked up the stairs and to the spare room, which for now was Harry's bedroom. They walked in and placed the bags on the bed, Harry went over to the corner of the room and stood still, waiting for something. Marge emptied the bags and tore off the tags for everything, folding them up and putting them away, one by one. She didn't ask Harry to help, since he seamed a little overwhelmed by the idea of all this behind his, and only his.

"Well Harry, all those are now yours. First things first lets clean up your back, I want to make sure you are healing alright, and then I want you in some of your new clothes." She said as she picked him up and went to the bathroom.

She settled him against her hip as she started up a bath. She turned on the heater in the room that was fixed to the wall above the frosted window. Marge grabbed a towel out of the airing cupboard and placed it on the hanger near the heater to keep warm.

"Right, a nice warm bath and then lets make sure you're clean." She smiled at him as undressed him and finished drawing the bath.

XxXxX

An hour after giving Harry his bath Marge went into the kitchen and started dinner for her and Harry, since she was determined to get Harry to eat something. She went through the cupboards looking for something that she could give him that wouldn't upset his stomach too much; since it seamed that her brother and sister-in-law didn't feed the little boy much.

She found a tin of tomato soup and smiled to herself, '_that will do_' she thought as she took it out and opened it. Marge only put half the tin into the saucepan, knowing that Harry wouldn't eat that much of it, though she could hope. She went over to the bread bin and took out a piece of bread so he could dip it into the soup.

She went into the living room and picked Harry up, so he couldn't protest.

"It's dinner time and I want you to eat a little something." She told him as she placed him down one of the chairs.

"but I'm not hungry," he said, already starting with his pleading, still not wanting to disobey the rules that Uncle Vernon had given to him before he left.

"Harry, you are a growing little boy and you need to eat something, you've been here for four days and you've only had one bite of toast since you came, now, I want you to have something to eat." She told him sternly.

Harry shrunk down in his chair, not saying anything more. He didn't want to make her mad, she had been so nice to him since he came. Aunt Marge had brought him toys and clothes and she had let him have a bath, a warm bath.

Marge smiled to herself as she started her own dinner of bacon and boiled potato's. The soup didn't take long to heat up and she put it down in front of Harry in a small bowl with a plate beside it with the piece of bread on it.

She watched him out the corner of her eyes as she saw to her own dinner. Harry ate the bread, and didn't touch the soup. She shook her head as she turned to him.

"Harry, I want you to take a spoonful or two of soup please and then I'll let you go," she said, compromising.

He looked up at her through his messy hair. "I'm full Aunt Marge," he said softly, almost inaudible.

"Just two spoonfuls Harry, it isn't much," she told him.

Harry's lip started to tremble a little at the thought of the punishment he would get from Uncle Vernon. Then he thought about what would happen if Aunt Marge told his Uncle about misbehaving and not doing what she told him to. He then picked up the spoon; his hand was shaking as he did so. He let the spoon fill up with the tomato soup and then lifted it, losing some of it back into the bowl. He ate the spoon and then went quickly for the second.

He finished the second spoon and then looked up at Aunt Marge, "I'm finished now," he said softly.

She smiled at him, "well done, and you can go back into the living room and play with your new toys." She smiled at him as she went back and finished doing her own dinner.

An hour and half later Marge had finished her own dinner and tiding up the kitchen. She walked into the living room and saw Harry sitting quietly in his spot behind the sofa, reading one of the books she had brought him. She could hear his quiet voice reading the words out loud, guess she didn't need to teach him how to read.

She sat down in front of the T.V for a while, until it was Harry's bedtime. She could still hear the quiet murmurings behind the sofa as he continued to read. Marge heard a yawn or two between the words and smiled to herself, it was obvious that he was getting tired now. She looked down to Ripper and gave him a silent command to stay.

She stood up and went behind the sofa and looked down at the small boy, "come on Harry, time for bed." She told him as she held out a hand for him to take.

Harry stood up and took her hand, the book he had been reading clutch in his other hand. They walked up stairs and to Harry's bedroom. She left Harry there for a moment as she went and got the Savlon Cream that she had used earlier on Harry's injuries. She also sorted out a bowl of warm water so she could clean them all first, she picked up a hand towel as well on the way out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to clean the cuts and that, alright Harry," she told him as she walked back into the room and placed the bowl and small hand towel on the bedside table.

She helped him undress and lay down on the soft bed. Gently, she cleaned the cuts and slashes on the abused little boy. She dried him by dabbing the towel on his back, so she wouldn't reopen any of them. With a soft touch she rubbed the cream on his back, not once did he make a sound as she worked.

"Well done Harry," she said as she picked him up and dressed him in the thick cotton pyjamas that she had brought him earlier.

She laid him in bed and tucked him in. Marge looked down at him and she could see that he was still frightened of being in the bed.

"I'm not allowed," he murmered softly as he looked at her.

Marge shook her head, "you are in this house, now, when I get up, I want to see you in this bed, fast asleep," She told him, "now I want you to promise me that you will be," she added.

"I… I promise," he stammered.

"Good lad," she smiled as she lent down and placed a kiss on the funny lightening shaped scar that marred his forehead, "sweet dreams Harry."

Marge stood up and went to the door and opened it. As she went though the door she heard a quiet, "good night Aunt Marge," follow her.

She smiled to herself as she went back down stairs; Harry was such a sweet little boy. Marge couldn't think of why Vernon and Petunia would say such lies to her about the lad. He was quiet, hardworking and willing to do anything. Though Marge knew it was most likely due to a fear of punishments that he was like that. She sighed as she wondered what he would be like without that fear.

XxXxX

That night as Marge went to bed, she made sure to check on Harry. She smiled as she saw that he was still fast asleep in the bed, though there was a small frown as she noticed that the blankets were pushed off him and were almost all on the floor. She walked in and set them straight, tucking him in tightly; there was a draft in the room again. She would have to have Colonel Fubster come and have a look at it, he was good with repairs, though it would have to wait another two days, since he was off visiting family.

She lent down and placed another little kiss on his forehead, she smiled when she saw him smiling softly in his sleep. She got up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her and went to bed.

* * *

**Well, what that okay for you guys. Sorry it took too long to get this up, had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. Read and Review!**


	5. Day Five

**I don't own Harry Potter, I'm only mucking around for a while.**

**This chapter has caused me no end of trouble. It has taken an age to get it written. I'm going to try and get the next chapter written sooner than this one, though be warned real life is in the way at the moment.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Day Five – The Starving

Marge woke up slowly, before her alarm even went off. She looked over towards it and saw the bright lights telling her it was only half six. She sighed and got up, she only had half hour left to laze in bed, she may as well get up now. She got up and got ready for the day quickly; there was a slight chill in the air again.

Dressed she went over towards the spare room and heard crying, she picked up the pace a little and went into the bedroom. She looked around the room and saw Harry huddled in one corner of the room crying. She closed her eyes, as she smelt what the problem was. Harry had wet the bed.

She walked over to him and picked the little boy up, she could feel the dampness of the clothes and wondered how long he had been sitting in the corner of the room crying. She carried him to the bathroom and ran a bath for him. She undressed him and hushed him gentle.

"It's alright Harry, it's alright. It was only an accident." She told him softly as she checked the water to make sure that it wouldn't be too hot for him.

"I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry," he whispered, wondering when he would be punished for wetting the bed. At home with the Dursleys he would be thrown into the bathroom and a cold bath, when he was clean he would be punished, as always.

"Like I said Harry, it's alright. Only an accident." She said as the bath was finished. She picked him up off the fluffy toilet seat colour and put him in the bath. She felt Harry tense as he was placed in, only to have his eyes widen in shock as he felt that the water was warm and not freezing cold.

"But..." he mumbled at her, "the water is warm, I'm not allowed," he said quietly.

"Of course you are allowed, you wont get clean properly with cold water you need hot water." she frowned, another thing to be annoyed at her brother for.

Harry stayed quiet as she bathed him, she washed him carefully since there were still cuts on his bottom.

"Right, stand up," she told him as she turned to get a fluffy towel. Harry stood up in the bath and Marge wrapped the towel around him and picked him up, "kick your feet a little," she told him and he did as he was told, getting rid of the droplets of water on his feet, "good lad." She smiled as she took him back into the bedroom.

She dried him off, being gentle with him. She got some of the new clothes and dressed him in something nice and warm. "go down stairs and read for a little bit while I tidy the room." She told him.

"I can help aunt Marge." He said, ashamed of what had happened.

"Go downstairs, it wont take me long," she said as she pushed him out of the room.

It didn't take her long to tidy the room, since she had put down her special under sheet, which stopped any accidents from reaching the mattress. The quilt was fine, it was only the sheet and Harry's pyjamas that needed washing. She set the bed to rights and left the room with an arm full of laundry. She saw Ripper sitting at the top of the stairs, waiting for her.

"Downstairs Ripper." She ordered her dog. She followed him down the stairs, making sure that he didn't stop half way and trip her, he had done that a few times in the past.

She went to the utility room, peeing into the living room to check on Harry. She smiled when she saw that he was once again sitting behind the sofa reading to himself quietly. She put the laundry into the washing machine and started it up. She went back into the kitchen and washed her hands.

"Harry, come into the kitchen please." she calls him.

Moments later the five year old was standing in the kitchen. He was stiff and quiet, looking at the floor. Marge could tell that the little boy was waiting for punishment for wetting the bed.

"Right, it's time for breakfast, and i would like to know what you will eat, what are you allowed to eat?" she asked him. If this would be the only way that she could get him to eat then she would do it.

"Bread, only allowed old bread." Harry whispered quietly, he knew that if he refused to answer then he would be in trouble for it. He thought he would have been in trouble for wetting the bed, but so far Aunt Marge hadn't said anything to him about it. To Harry she had acted like Aunt Petunia when Dudley had wet the bed.

"Only bread, well that's not a lot, is there anything that you have on it?" she then asked him as she looked down at him.

"No Aunt Marge, I'm not allowed anything on the bread, it has to be plain, freaks don't have anything on bread." he answered, sure of himself.

Marge sighed, she didn't to give him just bread for him breakfast, a growing child needed proper food. She closed her eyes and grabbed two slices of bread. "Then you can have some bread for breakfast, but if you have that now you have to eat what ever I give you later, do you understand Harry?" she told him as she put the slices on a small plate and set it on the table.

Harry looked up nervously, he couldn't understand what it was about Aunt Marge that made her want to give him normal peoples food. "Yes Aunt Marge," he finally answered.

"Do you promise?" she asked him, wanting to make sure that he would obey her.

"Yes Aunt Marge." He answered in a whisper.

"Good," she said as he sat down and ate the bread.

XxXxX

Marge was quietly reading her book, since there was nothing on TV at the moment. Harry was now sitting nearby, no longer hiding behind the sofa. He was reading as well, and the only thing you could hear in the living room was Harry whispering the words as he read them.

"It's lunch time," she said mostly to herself as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen.

Harry looked up and watched her as she went; he went back to his book and began to read again.

Marge turned the stove on and put a pan over the burner, emptying half a tin of Chicken soup into it. She started off some bacon in a pan for herself and started to cook. She wondered if she would be able to get him to have this bit of soup. She took out some bread for both Harry and herself and place two piece on a plate and set it at the table.

After a while Marge put the soup in a small child's bowl, which was left over from the time that Dudley last stayed the week with her. "Harry!" she called to him.

Harry set down his book, leaving it open so he could go back to where he was. He almost ran into the kitchen, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Come sit down and eat your lunch," she told him as she watch him sit down quickly.

"Thank you Aunt Marge," he said as he picked up the bread and began to eat it on its own.

"Harry, I want you to dip the bread into the soup and eat it that way." She told him softly as she put her bacon on the bread with a bit of brown sauce on it as well.

"But, I told you I'm not allowed." He mentioned, a little confused as to why he was getting the soup as well as the bread.

"You promised me this morning you would eat what I put in front of you. Now I know you may not eat it all, but I want you to eat the bread after it has been dipped into the soup. I want you to have a few spoons of soup as well." She told him as she sat down across from him.

"But, I'm a freak," he whispered softly.

"You're not a freak, you are a little boy that needs to eat so you don't become ill. You may have said you've never been ill, but I don't want to risk it," she told him forcefully, though still in a more gentle tone that was she would normally use. She took up the still full slice and ripped a bit off and dipped it into the soup, "here, eat this," she told him as she held it to his mouth.

Slowly Harry took a little bit of it and watched as Aunt Marge smiled at him. He took the bread from her and started to do it him self. She could see that he enjoyed it.

"Good lad," she said as she started to eat her own Bacon sandwich.

They ate in silence. Harry ate his bread, dipped in soup, tentatively. He didn't want to know what would happen if Aunt Marge went like Aunt Petunia did sometimes. She would get him to eat something and then take it away punishing him for eating it in the first place. He had learnt his lesson after the second time; he didn't like it when she hit his hand with her wooden spoon.

Marge finished her sandwich and watched as Harry had a couple of spoons of soup before he stopped. He had eaten all the bread, and a good portion of the soup had been eaten as well. She picked up his bowl and plate and washed up.

"Let's go and see if we can find something to do together." She told him as she led him back into the living room.

They walked into the living room and Harry went back to where his book was and put it away. He looked over at Aunt Marge and wondered what she would want him to do, he had never been able to play with anyone, he wasn't allowed friends. Anyone who tried to like him soon went away after Dudley got through with them.

"Let me just go up stairs and get something." Aunt Marge told him softly as she left him standing by her chair.

Marge went up the stairs and into the lad's bedroom, which is how she had started to think of it as. It was no longer the spare room, or quest room, it was Harry's room. She went over to the bag that still held the toys she had brought. She went through them and smiled when she came across the small Thomas the Tank Engine train set that she had brought for him.

She took out the box and saw that it needed batteries. She walked out of Harry's room and into to her own. She always kept a few packs spare in an old dresser drawer unit in her room. You never knew when you might need them. She picked up a pack of four and went back down stairs.

"Come on Harry, let's go back to the kitchen, and set this up," she told the little boy as she took his hand and the two went back into the kitchen.

"Thomas the Tank Engine, it was something I remember Dudley liking a few months ago, I don't know if he still does. But it doesn't matter." she said softly.

"Thank you Aunt Marge," Harry smiled back as the two sat at the table and started to put everything together.

It was only a simple train set but it enthralled Harry, who had never had something like it before. He was used to having a few broken soldiers and maybe a car or two missing a wheel or two. Anything that was broken became Harry's when Dudley threw it out. Though if he wanted it back, he would have to give it back, no protests.

The two spent some of the afternoon playing with the train set. Marge even did a funny voice for the Fat Controller. That had made Harry giggle in delight.

XxXxX

It was dinnertime and the train set was packed away again and Harry had taken it to his room and put it back in the bag. Marge was doing the other half of the tin of Chicken soup for Harry. She didn't know if he would eat it, but she was hopeful if nothing else.

Harry came back into the kitchen and watched Aunt Marge. A part of him missed cooking the toast and bacon, and all the things that he had been taught. Since the morning that Aunt Marge had found him in the little cubby area in the utility room he had done no chores. The only thing he had done was helping Aunt Marge with the dogs of a morning. Though it was more fun that a chore to the little boy.

"Right Harry, I want you to do the same as you did at lunch and dip your bread into the soup and eat it like that." came Aunt Marge's voice as she turned around from the stove for a moment to look at him.

Harry shook his head; he was not giving in this time. "No Aunt Marge, please, I'm still full from lunch. I don't need any dinner," he told her, hoping she would believe him. He was not really hungry, and was still felling a little full from the lunch he had eaten; it was so filling to him.

"Harry, just one piece dipped," she negotiated with him. She knew he would put up a protest, but she wanted to try anyway. "That's all and maybe a few spoons of soup." She was also a little worried about giving him too much to eat if what Harry had told her was right and that he barely had anything to eat day to day.

"But, I'm full, I don't need to eat anything else today," he told her softly, his voice going quieter as he talked back. He hunkered down in the chair a little, scared that he would be hit soon for his back talk and for not doing as he was told. He needed to keep the rules.

"Harry, you will eat it, and then a bath before bed I would think." She told him, her voice commanding his obedience.

Harry looked down at the tabletop and nodded, he would be in so much trouble when Uncle Vernon came and got him after their holiday.

"Good boy." She told him as she finished cooking his soup and poured it into his bowl. She set it down along with a plate and two pieces of bread.

Harry slowly ate the bread, taking small bites as though he didn't want to eat anything at all. Marge knew that he didn't so let it slide as she sat down and started to eat her own dinner of fish, chips and mushy peas.

Harry sat and looked at his hands in his lap as he waited for Aunt Marge to finish her dinner. He had eaten what she told him to and left the other piece of bread. He felt a little uncomfortable now, like he did at lunch. What he had eaten so far was more that he would eat in three day.

After dinner, Marge cleaned up and took Harry upstairs, giving him a bath. She rubbed the ointment onto the cuts again. Noting that they were starting to heal now. She carried him to his room and helped him get dressed in his pyjama's.

Marge smiled at him as she said, "come on Harry into bed."

Harry climbed into the bed, noting that the sheets weren't wet. He had thought that Aunt Marge would make him sleep in his mess, like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did. "Good night Aunt Marge." he said softly as she tucked him into bed.

"Oh, not good night yet, there is still something that I want to do with you Harry." she smiled as she left the room quickly and retrieved something from her own. She had been thinking about doing this since she had heard Harry reading quietly to himself.

She returned to the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Harry. "This book is one my mother gave to me when I was little, she would read it and then the others in the series as I grew up. Dudley hated me reading stories to him that didn't have picture in them. So I hope you don't mind if I read it to you." she said as she showed him the book with a picture of a Circus Ring Master and two young kids, one dressed like a fairy, the other in a suit with a cape, a dog held in his arms. He read the words Mr Galliano's Circus on the front.

"It was yours when you were little?" he asked her as he looked at the book she was holding. He didn't want to touch it just in case he damaged it. He knew that if he had something of his parents he would treasure it as well. It didn't matter if they didn't love him like Aunt Petunia said. It didn't matter if they were drunk when they died, he would love something of his parents, just to know he belonged to someone once upon a time.

"Yes. It was mine when I was around your age. My mother would read me a chapter after I went to bed. She would sit by me, like I am now," she said softly. "So now I am going to do what my mother did and read you a chapter before you go to sleep," she smiled down at him as he looked up at her.

"Really?" he said looking half scared and half hopeful.

"Yes really." She smiled and pulled him close and opened the book and started to read to him.

* * *

**Well, hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you all think. If anyone has the book Mr Galliano's Circus by Enid Blyton.**


	6. Day Six

**I don't own Harry Potter. I'm having some fun, like most other writers.**

**Thank you so far for all the wonderful reviews, the more you review the better the inspiration, especially those that ask questions about the plot (and the holes in it).**

**Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Day Six – The Food_

Marge woke after having a rather pleasant dream about wizards and witches. She got out of bed and got ready for the day. She needed to go shopping for some food down at the local market. She wondered over to Harry's room, Ripper once again following faithfully behind her. She opened the door and walked in. She smiled when she saw that Harry was peacefully sleeping in the bed. She moved over and gentle woke him up.

"Come on Harry, time to wake up sweetheart." She smiled down at him, she couldn't help but think why she didn't marry and have a child of her own. She was just turned forty and to herself she had missed the best part. She loved watching her nephew, Dudley. Having Harry there though was like giving her a little time where she could be a mother for a bit.

Harry opened his eyes and then realised that Aunt Marge was sitting on the bed, trying to wake him. He bolted up right saying over and over, "I'm sorry."

"Hush Harry, don't worry." She smiled at him and picked him up out of bed. "Let's get you ready for the day."

Marge helped him undress and put a little more cream on, she couldn't wait until she saw Vernon again, he wouldn't know what hit him. She dressed the little boy in some soft black trousers and a red t-shirt. "There you go Harry, a proper little boy." She told him as she picked him up again and took him downstairs.

She put him down at the table in the kitchen and started to do some breakfast for the two of them. She made them both some toast, buttered for Harry and herself with some marmalade. She poured him a glass of milk and set them in front of him.

"I want you to eat it all and be a good boy Harry, alright?" she told him, hoping he would.

Harry looked down at the food and then back up at Aunt Marge, "but…" he started.

Marge shook her head, "No buts Harry, you will eat it. There will be no crying no nothing, you will eat the toast and drink the milk."

Harry ducked his head, he knew better than to back chat to someone. "Yes Aunt Marge," his whispered as he picked up the toast and started to eat.

"Wonderful Harry, you are much to thin, you look like a toddler." She told him as she turned to finish off her coffee and toast.

The two ate in silence, though Marge kept an eye on Harry to make sure he ate it all. She couldn't help but smile when he did. She cleaned up the breakfast things when they finished and she led Harry back upstairs.

"right, since you ate all your breakfast, you can have a treat." She told him as she took him into her bedroom.

"A treat?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes a treat, its not sweets, but I don't know if you would be alright with them at the moment." She told him as she took him over to two bookcases that stood to one side. "These books on this bookcase are ones that I received when I was a little girl, from my mother. I know you will take good care of them. So I'm letting you pick one so you can read today." She said as she knelt down next to the little boy.

"I can pick one?" he asked his eyes wide as he looked at her.

"Yes, pick one, and read it. And if you always eat your meals, I will let you read another one." She told him smiling happily at him.

"Wow, really?" he smiled back at her he couldn't help it. Aunt Marge had been so kind to him, like he always thought a mother would be like.

"Yes, now go have a look through them," she told him as she stood up and sat down on her bed to watch him.

Harry looked at the spines of the books. There were so many, he had never seen that many before. He had only been able to read the ones that Dudley had thrown away, and even then a page or two might be missing. But he didn't mind he had read them, and learned from them. He had been going to school, but all the teachers there thought he was a troublemaker. Dudley had been telling the teachers that he had been bullying him, but he hadn't. His teacher started ignoring him after a while, no mater what happened he was alone. His Aunt, Uncle and cousin made sure of that.

He looked them over again, standing on his tiptoes to try and see the ones at the top. He squeaked as arms wrapped around him and picked him up so he could see the titles better.

"Can you read them Harry?" Aunt Marge asked him gentle as she held him.

"Yes, thank you Aunt Marge." He thanked her.

He looked over the rest of the titles and a series of books caught his eye, he remembered one of the other kids in the playground mentioning them. "Famous Five?" he asked her.

"Ah, a wonderful series of books, nice and exciting." She told him as she put him down on her bed and went and got the first book in the series. "Five on Treasure Island," she read the title to him.

"Thank you Aunt Marge." He said as she handed him the book, "I will take really good care of it I promise." He added solemnly.

"I know you will." She said as she took his other hand and the two went back down stairs. Marge went to feed her dogs while she told Harry to sit in the living room on the sofa and have a read to see if he liked it.

Harry did as he was told and was soon lost in the first adventure of Julian, Dick, Anne and George, along with the dog Timmy.

XxXxX

Harry was still reading the Famous Five book when Marge decided it was time for lunch. She stood up, turning off the TV as she went. She smiled down to Harry, who was sitting on the sofa. She patted him on the head as she past him and went into the kitchen. She brought out the things to make some cheese on toast and some soup as well.

She poured the tin into the pan and let it warm up. She sliced the cheese and buttered some bread for Harry to dip in his soup. She also did him up half a slice of cheese on toast; she was giving the other half to Ripper, since he enjoyed a nice treat on occasions.

"Harry, put the book down and come into the kitchen," She called to the little boy.

It didn't take long for Harry to rush into the Kitchen. "Yes Aunt Marge?" he asked her as he stood in the doorway.

"Come sit down, lunch is ready, you have soup and some bread with it and I did you half a slice of cheese on toast, I want you to eat as much as you can. Don't take too long since we have to go shopping this afternoon." She told him smiling as she set his food in front of him.

Harry looked at the food in front of him; he smiled a little to himself, it all smelled so good, "Thank you Aunt Marge," he said, thinking it was better to do that then argue and protest.

"Good lad." She murmured as she sat down and started on her own lunch before it got cold.

She was smiling as she ate, she was so proud of him. She knew that her brother and sister in law had caused problems, and she was planning on doing something about it. She didn't know what she would be doing, since she had no idea on how to deal with it all. She could have sent for the authorities but she loved her brother, even if he was a bastard at the moment. Also she didn't want to have to take care of two young children, she was only one woman. While she knew that a lot of people could cope with more than one child, she didn't think she could since Dudley was rather hyper and she had trouble chasing after him and was always in some kind of trouble.

Harry was enjoying the food. He was only able to manage a bite of the cheese on toast, as it settled heavey on his stomach and made him feel uncomfortable.

"Aunt Marge," he called timidly.

She looked to and said, "what is it Harry?"

"Do I have to eat the cheese on toast?" he asked her softly, not looking up at her.

"I would like you to, but why don't you want to eat it? Don't you like it?" she asked him curiously.

Harry looked up a littler and answered, "I like, it tastes yummy, but it makes my tummy feel funny."

Marge nodded, she should have thought of that, "Alright, you don't have to eat the rest of it." She smiled at him.

Harry smiled back shyly and went back to eating the rest of his soup. It didn't take him long to finish and she was quick to tidy up. She went up to Harry's room and grabbed the new pair of trainers that she had brought him and his new coat.

"Come on Harry, let's get ready to go out." She said as she helped him on with his coat and trainers. She got ready herself and the two walked out the front door, leaving Ripper behind.

The walked down the lane and towards the main part of the small village. It was quiet and there were no children around since they should have been at school. Marge wondered how Harry was allowed to be away from the school for a month. She would have thought Petunia and Vernon would have been able to get a neighbour to look after him for the month so he could continue going to school. She sighed, it didn't really matter, she had a chance to be like a mother to him for at least a while. She just hoped she would be able to knock some sense into her brother and sister in law to make sure Harry would be treated like the special little boy he was. Though Aunt Marge didn't know how special he really was.

She walked into the mini-market and grabbed a trolley; she wanted to get a few things for tonight and for the next few days. Harry dutifully took hold of the side of the trolley, knowing it would be the best way to stay near Aunt Marge. She wondered around, grabbing food that she hoped Harry would be all right to eat. Nothing heavy this time, like the rich and mature cheese she had used at lunch. She got a few things for salads and more soups, since Harry seemed to enjoy them.

Marge smiled down at Harry, he was such a good boy, and she knew that it was mainly because of how Vernon and Petunia had treated him. When she had looked after Dudley he always wanted something, toys, sweets and cake. If she didn't buy them he would throw a temper tantrum. Several times she had thought to take him over her knee, but she did, she knew that Vernon and Petunia were against punishing him like that. Though it seemed like double stands when it came to little Harry. He was such a small and sweet little boy, how could they do that to him.

She went to where the sweets were and picked up a few for treats. She then led him to where the small toy selection was and knelt down next to him. "Harry, why don't you go and pick something for yourself?" she suggested to him smiling.

Harry looked at her and then looked at the toys as though asking if it was really all right for him to have something again. She nodded to him and gave him a little push towards them. He went over and looked at them, he smiled when he saw the bag of soldiers. He loved playing with them so he picked them up and turned to Aunt Marge.

"Nice choice," she smiled at him as she held her hand out.

She went to the check out and paid for everything. Harry insisted on carry two bags. Aunt Marge made sure that they were the lightest ones she had. They walked back home with Marge asking Harry what he thought of the book he had been reading.

XxXxX

Marge was almost finished cooking dinner, she was doing them both some grilled chicken and salad. She was almost ready to serve, the chicken needed a few more minutes to finish cooking and everything would be ready.

"Harry, dinners almost done, pack away the soldiers and come into the kitchen," she called to him as she set out two plates and some milk for Harry to drink and a small glass of wine for herself.

She heard Harry packing away the soldiers back into the bag and he was soon running into the kitchen and sitting on his chair.

"Right, you are having a proper meal tonight." She told him, as the chicken was finally done. She served it up and set the plates down. "Eat up, tell me if it's too much." She added as she sat down opposite him.

Harry cut up the chicken and tasted it, and it was yummy. He had some of the salad and found that it tasted nice as well. It didn't feel funny in his tummy either like the cheese on toast did. "Thank you Aunt Marge, it's yummy." He smiled at her.

"It doesn't feel funny in your tummy?" she asked him wanting to make sure that he was all right with it.

"Nope," he grinned as he had another bite.

"Good," she smiled at him and continued to eat.

They ate their meal in silence, though Marge thought she could hear a little yummy hum every now and then from Harry. The Colonel would be back tomorrow; she couldn't wait to introduce the little boy to her oldest friend. After Dinner Harry helped Aunt Marge wash up the dishes. Marge went into the living room with Harry and Ripper both following her.

Harry went and was about to sit down when Ripper growled at him.

"Ripper, I've told you to leave the lad alone, now go to your basket." She told her dog.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

Marge shook her head, "Harry you have nothing to apologise for, Ripper was the bad one this time, not you little one."

"Yes Aunt Marge." He nodded a little.

She picked him up and pulled him onto her lap, "you Harry Potter have been a wonderful and good little boy today. A very good boy. I'm proud of you." She told him.

"Aunt Petunia says I'm a bad boy, I'm always bad, how can I be good?" he wondered aloud.

Marge shook her head, "you ate as much as you can all day, and you behaved brilliant when we went shop. I hardly know that you are here. You're such a good boy."

"I'm… a… good… boy?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, you are." She reassured him as he started to crying, "hush Harry, it's alright." She told him over and over again as she rocked him.

Harry finally wore himself out and had cried himself to sleep. Marge held him closer and felt a pang of sorrow shoot through her heart. She was missing out, she knew that she wanted to be a mother. Marge knew that there was little chance of that happening anytime soon. She was alone; a spinster most would call her. She wondered if there was a way for her to keep Harry, let him be her son. Marge felt a tear fall down her check and she brushed it away. If her brother truly hated Harry like she thought, they would do anything to get rid of him, but she doubted they would want Harry near their family.

She stood up carefully and carried Harry upstairs and to his bedroom. She looked around and thought to herself that she would like to redecorate the room, for Harry. Get things in more for a little boy that just any old guest. She laid him on the bed and gathered his pyjamas, changing him quickly and without waking him she tucked him up into bed.

"Well Harry, I've come to love you. I just wish I knew what my brother and sister in law were thinking when they harmed you." She told the sleeping child. "Good night Harry, sweet dreams." She whispered as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, right next to a lightning bolt scar.

She stayed in Harry's room for a little while longer, just watching him sleep, feeling the maternal instincts within her cry out for a child of her own. Marge truly wanted Harry as hers, there was just something about him that called to her and made her want to love and protect him. From the moment she found him sleeping in that alcove in the utility room she wanted to hold him always.

She went down into the living room and grabbed a pen and pad. She needed to write a few things down, she wanted Colonel Fubster to help her try and get Harry into her custody. Marge knew that she wasn't the brightest bulb in a pack when it came to these types of things, and she was hoping he would know where she could go and whom she could go to. She wanted Harry as her own son, and she would do her utmost best to make sure it happened.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? Was it okay? Please read and review and tell me what you all think. I would love to know.**


	7. Day Seven

**I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just having a little fun for a while.**

**Sorry that it has taken so long to get this up, had quiet a bit of trouble with this chapter. Well it's done. I want to thank all of you that have reviewed so far, thank you for the support. Whenever I get stuck like this I look at past reviews. It makes me what to write, so I final gave up on my muse doing any work about two hours ago and looked to you guys, it worked, this chapter is now finished.**

**I hope you like the Colonel in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Day Seven – The Colonel

Marge woke up and rolled out of bed, she was up early again today. She had been since the second day after Harry's arrival in her home. She yawned as she went and gathered her things for a quick shower. It didn't take her long to be dressed and ready for the day. She walked out of her room and into Harry's. He was still asleep; she tucked the quilt around him a little more and left the room. He could do with a nice lie in, since he was always up early.

She went down stairs and started on breakfast. She left Harry's for now, she would wait until he was actually awake to start it. As she cooked she mulled over her brother and sister in law. She wanted to inform the authorities about what was going on, but she loved her brother, even if he was a complete bastard to little Harry.

I she informed them she knew she would get Dudley, but what about Harry? The little tyke had no one but petunia. Would they even let her have him, since Dudley could cause problems with Harry? Dudley was also a handful at the best of times; always demanding something whether it be food or attention he always wanted something. If he was always like that would she end up neglecting the adorable little boy herself?

There was also the fact that she wanted Harry and not Dudley. She wanted the little boy that lay asleep upstairs as he own son. She wondered if she could get custody away from he brother. Would they be willing to let him go? She had some serious planning to do.

She finished her breakfast and started on the dogs breakfast. With practiced ease she did the seven bowls of food. She smiled to herself; she would be bringing the puppies in today, as they would be starting to be weaned onto solid food. She poured some milk into a bowl for the pups.

She had to make three trips with all the bowls. She put them all down and then went and got the milk bowl and a tea towel, just in case. She placed it down in front of the pups and watched them as they started to drink from it. A few moments later she started laughing, she bent down and picked up one of the pups, which had gone head first into the bowl of milk, luckily not upsetting the milk over the others that surrounded the bowl.

"You silly thing," she told the pup as she cleaned him up. It was a good thing she had picked up the old tea towel before she left the house.

She watched them until the milk was gone, with no more accidents. She collected the bowels and headed back into the kitchen. When she entered she saw Harry sitting quietly at the table.

"Breakfast for you now," she smiled at him as she ruffled his hair as she went past him to the bread bin.

"I really don't need breakfast," he murmured still a little sleepy.

"You'll have breakfast. You want to grow up to be big and strong don't you?" she asked him softly as she started some toast for him.

"Yes but…" he trailed off not able to think o an excuse. He knew that crying wouldn't do anything.

"You'll eat," she told him, "Have you finished the book you borrowed from me?"

"Almost Aunt Marge, it's really good." He smiled back at her.

"Good to hear you're enjoying it. Now if you finish tonight and you promise to eat all the meals today, with no fuss. I'll let you borrow the next one." She bribed him. She only wanted to do that until he stopped making a fuss about eating. As soon as he was eating normally she'd let him borrow a book whenever he wanted to.

"Really?" he asked his green eyes becoming brighter with the thought.

"Yes, really," she smiled at him as his toast popped up and she buttered it. She went to the cupbard and grabbed the strawberry ham. She put the jam on one of the slices so he would taste it. "I want you to try the am alright?" she said to him softly.

"Okay Aunt merge." He smiled back shyly.

She placed the toast in front of him and left him to eat as she cleaned the dog bowls. She watched him as he ate the toast and looked sceptically at the slices with the jam on it. She filled a glass of milk and set that down as well.

"Eat up Harry, we're going to see a friend of mine today." She encouraged him softly.

"Yes aunt Marge." He nodded as he began to eat. His eyes going wide with a happy smile blossoming on his face as he ate the toast and jam for the first time in his little life.

It didn't take long for him to finish his toast. He drank his milk quickly and got up bringing the empty plate and glass to the sink. Aunt Marge took them from him and washed them up. Harry standing next to her all the time, in case she wanted him for anything.

"Right, let's get you dressed. We'll be spending lunch with a very good friend of mine." She told him as the two made their way to Harry's room to get him ready for the day. "Before we go, we'll be having the puppies in the house so we can trying them with a little mushed up puppy food and milk." She told him as she ran a bath for him.

"Really?" he asked as he watched her, "can I help as well, I'll do what I'm told, I will, I promise,2 he almost begged her to help with the puppies, he really wanted to play with them as well.

"Yes you can help, and after you can have a little play until it's time to go." She smiled down at him, "now lets get you ready to face the day." She added as she finished running the bath and helped him out of his pyjama's.

XxXxX

The puppies were in the kitchen, after she had made sure each of them had a taste of the food on offer she stood back to watch the mess. She knew there would be mess, there wasn't a single time that she did this that there wasn't. It was also why she put down plenty of newspaper over the floor. Harry was stood by her smiling and giving the occasional giggle, mainly when one of the pups ended up in the bowel instead of the food inside of the pup.

One of the pups, that looked like its mother, a true Labrador with a shiny golden coat, kept going to Harry. The first time Harry had been a little afraid to stoke the pup, but after Marge nodded to him that it would be fine, he stroked the little thing every time it was near. The only problem was it kept jumping up at the little boy, getting all the food that it had stepped in all over Harry.

Marge couldn't help but laugh a little at the state of him, especially when Harry decided it would be all right to sit on the floor and let any of the pups climb all over him. But that one pup had decided after a few moment of the others being around him that he was hers and growled when the others came near. Marge looked thoughtful after that, looking at the protective pup, which was unusual at this age, and the contented little boy stroking her fur.

"Come on Harry, they have all eaten their fill," Marge said as she started picked up one of the pups and cleaned him off, "you'll have to help me clean them off, all right Harry?" she asked him as she held out an old towel for him to use.

"Yes Aunt Marge," he smiled up at her as he picked up the pup that had decided he was hers and cleaned her first.

Marge and Harry had finished cleaning up the pups and then took them back to their mother. Though Harry's little adoptee started to cry as soon as Harry started moving away. Harry went back and bent down to her.

"It's okay, I'm still around, you have to be with your mommy now." He told her giving her a quick pat on the head through the fencing.

The pup then went off to her mother as Harry got up and the two went back to the kitchen.

They finished cleaning the kitchen and themselves, and since they would be seeing a friend, Marge decided to make sure they were dressed up a little. Harry was then dressed in some of the smarter clothes that Marge had brought him; even she was dressed nicely in a deep blue two-piece suit. She had tried to brush his hair into some semblance of order, but it didn't work, she gave a small huffy smile at the lad.

"Nothing doing with that mop is there?" she smiled.

"Aunt Petunia cut it all off once, but it came back the next day." Harry told her quietly.

"Unusual," was all Marge could think of saying.

"Aunt Petunia said it was my freakishness that caused it." He murmured wondering if now she knew something like that, would she then be the next to turn against him and hurt him.

"You're not a freak, you're a little boy Harry, and at the moment a very adorable one." She told him, vowing to think more about what Harry to her later. She turned and grabbed their coats, putting Harry's on first helping him with the toggle on his. Then putting on her own coat.

The two walked out of the door with Marge turning for a moment to look at her pet and tell him, "guard the home Ripper."

With an answering woof the front door was closed and locked and the two made their way down the garden path to Marge's next-door neighbour. The front garden was neat and tidy with only a few flowery plants along the sides of the path. Pretty colours but low maintenance, just the thing for an old bachelor.

Marge knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

"Hello Margery," came the smooth tones of one Tiberius Fubster as he opened the door for them.

"Tiberius, you're looking well, seams the time with your family has brought you back to full health." She smiled at him, he had gone to visit family when he became a little ill, the next day he left to visit family. He only had a nephew, who was married and had a young son.

"Ah, spending time with them was enjoyable, was able to help sort out some outstanding family business as well, and sort out some of my nephews more obscure views and bring them back to the family values." He smiled at her.

"Wish I could do the same, I need to straighten out that blasted brother of my and his wife." Marge growled a little as she spoke of her brother.

"Anything I could help with?" he asked her, she had been a good friend to him for a while now.

Marge thought for a moment, "best talk about it when little ears aren't around," she told him as she looked down to the little boy that was holding her hand.

"And who is this little one?" he asked her as he knelt down to Harry height, "may I ask your name lad?" he then asked the child that was beginning to move slowly behind Aunt Marge's large form.

"Harry sir," he said quietly and politely, looking at the ground.

"Well Harry, it's nice to meet you, my name is Tiberius. Now head up and let me have a proper look at you." He added.

Harry slowly lifted his head up and looked at the man before him. The man had silvery blue eyes that looked happy, his silvery blond hair was long and pulled back neatly. As Tiberius got a good look at the small child he almost gasped in shock, there was a very familiar scar adorning his forehead. He refrained from mentioning it, since it looked like the lad and his friend didn't know about it all.

"Well, come in, I have some nice carver ham for our lunch time sandwiches." He said as he stood up and led the two into his home.

XxXxX

For dinner the three had gone back to Marge's home. Dinner had been quiet, since Harry was still a little shy around Tiberius. For most of the day Harry had stayed out of the way, a little unsure of the new person in his life, even if it was only going to be for a little while.

"Come on Harry, bed time." Marge said around eight, she could see that he was getting sleepy. "I'll be back down in a little while," she told Tiberius that was sitting in the armchair.

"Of course, good night Harry," he said to the child.

"Yes aunt Marge," he nodded as he got up from his spot on the floor behind the sofa "good night sir," he added as he turned and faced Tiberius and then latched onto Marge's hand as she took him up stairs.

"You're very quiet today Harry," she murmured as she helped him get ready for bed.

Harry looked at her and asked softly with a little fear, "did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no Harry, you didn't you were so good today and so well behaved, I have no doubt that Tiberius is very happy that you're such a well behaved little boy." She told him as she hugged him, would he always think he had done something? She wondered to herself.

"Okay," he said as he hugged the woman back, he wondered if this was how it felt if his mother had hugged him.

"Right, let's finished getting you ready for bed and then another chapter of Mr Galliano's Circus I think." She smiled at him as she let him go. She really wanted this child, well, time to plot with the best of them.

"thank you," he grinned happily as he finished getting dressed and almost jumped into bed.

She tucked him in and picked up the book she had left on his bedside table. She settled down beside him and started to read chapter two, "Jimmy Makes Friends with the circus folk," she read the title for the chapter, "The next day, as soon as afternoon school was over, Jimmy ran off to the circus field." She started.

It took the whole chapter before she could hear the steady breathing that told her Harry was fast asleep. She put the bookmarker back in and put the book down. She stood up and watched over him for a moment, she bent down and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Smiling she made sure he was tucked in and went back down stairs.

"So Margery, what is going on?" he asked as soon as she was sat down again.

"my brother and the rest of his family have gone on holiday, leaving me with Harry. Now this is the first time I've met the lad. And from all the stories and the moaning my brother and the wife of his do about him I thought I would have a hellion on my hands. Instead I found a painfully shy little boy, who keeps out of sight as much as possible, wont eat, doesn't believe that he should have a bed. The second day he was here I found him asleep in the utility room on an old rug, with a t-shirt as a blanket, a t-shirt it that freezing cold room. The first morning he cooked me breakfast." She told him, shaking her head at the memories of the last week, "Tiberius, that's not even the worst of it."

Tiberius looked at her and could see that his dear friend was distressed by what she was thinking about, "tell me Margery, maybe I can help," he offered.

"I hope so, because if Harry has to go back to my brother I am going to cause such a stink that no one will want to even know his face let alone name, same goes for her too." She said firmly.

"Tell me what has happened, I thought you loved your brother, you're always so proud of him when talking about him," he questioned her, wondering what could have changed her view of him in the time he had been away.

Marge sighed, "He is an abusive bastard that doesn't deserve to be a father. I found welts on Harry, and I know from experience that a belt, not just a hand, made them. God Tiberius, the first time I bathed him I could count every rib, he is so thin, and I keep thinking if the wind got too strong he would just fly away from me. He weight less that two or three of the puppies, I swear. They have him believing he is a freak. He is such a precious child."

"That's not all is there?" he asked her.

"No, I've fallen for him, as you know when Mathew died I said I would never find anyone else," she said as she mention the fiancé that she was to wed some seven years ago, "but even though I was content with just having a nephew in Dudley, I still want a child of my own. I want Harry, as mine."

Tiberius sighed, yes he remembered Mathew, the young man has save his life when death eaters had attacked the nearby village. He had made a vow that he would watch over Margery for him, and he was going to keep to it, even if the vow was made to a Muggle about a Muggle. "I'll do what ever it is to make sure Harry stays with you, it will take time, but I have a slight idea." It would mean talking with his nephew again, but he had no doubt that something could be done.

"Thank you Tiberius, sometimes I wonder what would have happened to me if you and Mathew hadn't been friends." She smiled at him.

He smiled back, she maybe a Muggle, but if she had been a pureblood he had no doubt what he would have done when he first met her. "do not worry Margery."

"Thank you all the same," she nodded to him, "cup of tea before you have to go?" she asked as she stood up.

"Would be lovely, thank you," he smiled as she went off to the kitchen. It wasn't very often that he had chance to plot like this, even though the matter was serious and could affect the world he truly belonged to, he didn't mind, he always liked a challenge.

* * *

**Well what do you think, do you like Tiberius Fubster? I have no doubt that you should be able to guess who his nephew is. I hope I also answered some questions that popped up in some reviews.**

**Read and review and tell me what you all think.**


	8. Day Eight

**Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just having a little fun while I can.**

**Sorry for taking so long in getting this out, I've had a lot of trouble with writing this chapter. It took me almost three months just to do 1000 words for it. Though in the last two hours I have done the rest, woot.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. The ones I have gotten in recent days have helped give me that push to try and get this written. Though its gone in a direction I didn't expect. 150+ reviews for the last chapter, though that was over months, lets see if you can do it in days! lols.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Day Eight

The Puppy

Marge yawned as she got up from her bed. Morning already, it felt like she had only just gone to bed. She had stayed up a little later than she had intended to, talking with Tiberius. He had told her not to worry about Harry and that he would see if he could do something that would help her. She placed her trust in him, he had never steered her wrong before, and she doubt he would now.

Marge looked at the clock as she finished dressing for the day, it was already half seven, and she wondered if Harry was already up. She walked out her room and towards Harry's. She opened the door and saw Harry sitting up in bed quietly reading the end of the book he had borrowed from her.

"Good morning Harry," she said as she walked over to him.

"Morning Aunt Marge," Harry smiled as he closed his book, "I'm sorry I was reading," he told her as he placed the book aside.

"Oh no worries about that Harry, I'm just glad that you're all right, and not getting into mischief." She smiled at him as she plucked him out of the bed and settled him onto her hip, "let's get you dressed for the day," she said as she bustled off to the bathroom.

"Love you aunt Marge," Harry whispered so softly that Marge almost didn't hear the words.

"I love you too Harry," she whispered back as she place a kiss on Harry inky black hair.

She bathed him quickly, as she knew that the water was stinging a few of the cuts still open on his back. The sight of them made her want to hunt down her brother and flay him. Out of the bath she put some more cream on them as one or two looked as though they were beginning to get infected.

When he was dressed, Marge once again swung him up onto her hip and carried him down stairs. "Right, it's jam and toast for breakfast for you and for me." She said gently as she plopped him down onto one of the chairs.

"I not really hungry Aunt Marge, I had loads to eat yesterday." He told her as he watched her move around the kitchen with ease.

"You're having some breakfast if you want to help me with the dogs today," she told him sternly, even though she kept a smile on her face.

Harry pondered for a few moments; he really wanted to help with the dogs. He also wanted to play with the puppies again. "All right Aunt Marge," he agreed.

"Good lad," she smiled down at him as she placed the bread in the toaster and started on doing them some drinks. Herself coffee and for Harry it was to be orange juice. She liked a glass every now and then. She placed down his glass in front of him and smiled back as he looked up at her and smiled.

Harry took a little sip of the orange juice and gave a little judder, it was something new, and he wasn't used to the strange taste of it.

"Is it alright?" Marge asked him as the toast popped up.

"Yes, Aunt Marge, but it made me go all funny," he said giving a small giggle.

Marge chuckled a little as she spread his toast first, "it does to me sometimes." She placed his toast in front of him as the kettle boiled and started up her own toast.

"Aunt Marge?" he whispered softly, hoping that she wouldn't actually hear him.

"What is it Harry?" she asked him softly as she stirred her morning coffee. It was something that her late fiancé had gotten her hooked on before his death.

"I… Is it really okay for me to play with the puppies for a little while?" he stammered a little.

Marge smiled down at him and answered gently, "of course it is. It's always nice for them to be able to play. I can't do it like I used to now, since I'm getting on in years. I used to run around with them a lot."

"why can't you?" he asked her and then ducked his head down.

The toast popped up and she went to spread it for herself, "I was to marry some seven years ago, to a young man called Mathew, he was such a nice man, so kind and helpful. I had known him for four years before he asked me to marry him, we had only been together a year at that point. But I knew I wanted to spend my life with him. Almost five months after his proposal I got some terrible news. He had been killed in a terrorist attack in the village. He had saved Tiberius' life, but at the cost of his own. It was such a shock that I walked in a daze for most of the time, barely eating or doing anything that I should to carry on. I wanted to join my Mathew. I almost did. I fell down the stairs here, if it wasn't for Tiberius, I don't know what would have happened to me. He snapped me out of my daze, but I had damaged my back in the fall. Running isn't much of an option no more." She told him as she paused for a moment, a pang of sadness shooting through her at the thought of Mathew.

Harry looked at her and quietly went over to her and wrapped his arms around as much of her as he could, "I bet he watches over you Aunt Marge, I know Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon tell me my mummy and daddy hated me and didn't care about me. But I always think that they would watch over me. Well I hope they do." He said softly.

Marge put down the knife and turned around to face the small little boy before her, "I have no doubt that your parents watch over you. My brother and that wife of his are nothing but liars so far, and I can imagine them lying about this as well." She told him as she knelt down and wrapped the little boy in her arms. "And I know Mathew watches over me, though I hope he will watch over you as well."

She felt Harry nod against her and smiled, "go eat the rest of your breakfast, we have hungry dogs to feed." Harry nodded again as he went back to his chair and climbed back up, eating once again without protest.

XxXxX

Harry giggles as the smallest puppy made her way to him once again. She liked being with him; he knew that, she had told him. Marge stood nearby as she watched over the other pups that were too busy playing with each other to notice their youngest sister wagging her tail as she tried to lick Harry's smiling face.

Marge didn't know what to do. She knew that both the pup and Harry had gotten close, and she didn't want to see Harry upset when it was time for her to find her own little family. She looked at the pup and gave a little sigh. She was the smallest of the little, looking as though she had just been born compared to the others that were now twice her size. She wouldn't get much larger she knew that. She had seen it happen to other runts.

If she weren't able to get Harry then she would have to have the pup here anyway. She gave another sigh as she looked at them again. She frowned a little when she noticed that the pup was intently watching Harry now, and it seemed like Harry was listening to something the pup was saying.

"I don't think Aunt Marge would like that," she heard Harry murmur.

That got her attention as she moved over to them, "Harry?" she called to him, "are you talking to the pup?" she asked him as she stood over him, a gentle smile on her face.

Harry looked a little nervous as he looked up, "yes, Aunt Marge. I'm sorry I don't mean to be a freak."

"Harry, you are not a freak," she told him a little sternly; he really needed to stop thinking himself as such. "What was the pup telling you?" she then asked him.

"She wants to stay with me, but I told she'll find a family, and that you'll make sure it would be a nice one. But she said that she'll find her way back to me and hid if she has to. I said that you wouldn't like it." He answered her quietly.

"You are right Harry, I wouldn't like that. But I don't think it will matter since I think that she would be best to stay here, for you." She smiled at him. It was a big responsibility for a little boy, but she knew that Harry would be fine with it.

"Here?" he puzzled as he looked up at her with a frown.

"Yes, here. She is going to stay here and will be your dog, you have to look after her and train her, like I did with Ripper. It's a very big responsibility to take care of her, do you think you can do it?" she asked him seriously.

Harry smiled and nodded eagerly, "I promise to be really, really good and I'll make sure she is good too. And I'll take good care of her." He gushed out without taking a single breath.

"I know you will Harry, now you have to think of a good name for her." She smiled.

"She already has a name, she told me that its Medusa, and that she is a protector, she chose me to protect. The other puppies will find there one to protect as well, they are the only ones that come here. The people who have children that need to be protected because they are special." Harry told her wisely.

"Special?" Marge wondered.

Harry nodded, "that's what Medusa said, she said that I'm special. I don't think I am but she does. There are lots of special people around. She said that Mr Fubster is one too."

Marge frowned a little, "So I'm not one of these special people?" she asked.

Harry looked to Medusa a moment and said, "You are in that you help them find their special people. You are a special persons helper. She said she isn't very wise about it all and that she'll have to talk with her mommy. I don't know what that all means Aunt Marge. I think you are special and I know I'm not." He frowned as he looked up to her.

"Let's not think of it just yet. Why is her name Medusa?" She asked wondering where the name had come from; she only remembered the legend of Medusa one of the three Gorgon sisters and the only mortal one.

"She likes snakes and her mommy told her a story about the scary lady with snake hair." Harry giggled.

"Yes I remember the story as well. And how she was defeated by a mirrored shield." She smiled down at him.

His eyes went wide, "you know the story Aunt Marge, oh please can you tell me?" he asked her, almost begging her.

"I will later, for now we have to put the puppies back with their parents so they can have some milk." She told him.

"okay Aunt Marge. Come on Medusa you have to go back to your mommy for some milk." Harry said as the small puppy got off his lap and he stood up. Harry walked towards the pen, Medusa walking beside him obediently. Marge didn't think that Medusa would need much training.

"You should tell your brothers and sisters that they need to go in as well." Harry told the small pup walking beside him. Not even a second later the small puppy stopped and barked to her siblings. They almost lined up and followed Harry back into the pen and to their waiting mother.

Marge couldn't believe what she had just seen. Harry was special, but how special was he. He could get a group of four and a half week old pups to follow him. She remembered that he had told her about his hair growing back as well. It all seemed like something out of that book that Fubster had given her, but then again. Harry did say that Fubster was special too. It made her wander a little.

XxXxX

Marge looked down at Harry who was sitting quietly by her chair, reading once again. It seemed like the only thing he would do unless she decided to play with him. She watched him as the emotion in his eyes changed as he read through the book. He was enthralled with it all, and she couldn't blame him. She was the same, she became engrossed into a book so much at times that all of the out side world no longer existed. Vernon was always playing, and getting grubby, but she was different, content to lose herself in a book.

"Come on Harry, its bed time." She said as she noticed the time on the clock.

Harry looked up a little startled, "sorry aunt Marge." He blushed when he realised that she had talked to him.

She chuckled and told him, "Don't worry about it Harry, I do the same when I'm reading as well. Its nice to lose yourself in a good book."

Harry grinned up at her and nodded, "I really want to go on an adventure one day, with my dog, like George goes on adventures with her dog Timmy. Aunt Marge, can I go on an adventure one day?" he asked her as he stood up.

"I have no doubt that you will one day Harry. And I have an idea that Medusa will follow you everywhere," she smiled; she had already seen the loyalty that the small runt had for her new master.

"Will you come with me as well? I think it will be more fun if there are people enjoying it with you." He told her as he looked up at her.

"I wish I could, but I think I am a little old for adventures. I think you'll make a few friends that will go with you." She told him smiling down at him, "now, come on, bed and another chapter of Mr Galliano's Circus.

"Yay," he said as she grabbed her hand and almost pulled her up the stairs.

Marge scooped him up, always careful, as she knew the wrong move could start her back pain off. Then again, Harry didn't weight much. Harry was already in his pyjamas, his fluffy slippers on his feet. She took them off and settled him down in the bed and sat beside him picking up the book that was resting on the bedside table.

"Well, chapter three now." She told him as Harry cuddled up to her.

She felt a slight pang in her heart at the thought of her brother getting anywhere near Harry again. If she had to, she would rat out that little bastard and hope for the best when it came to her nephew. She knew that she would end up with him. If he behaved it would be fine, and if not, then she wouldn't be able to cope with them and she wouldn't be giving Harry up. He was hers now.

"Wonder what's going to happen?" he pondered as she opened up the book.

"Well, sit back, relax and lets read." She smiled as she began to read.

By the end of the chapter, Harry was once again asleep. Instead of settled in the bed, he was snuggled into her side and she was enjoying the feeling that it was giving her. She went over the day that the two of them had. It had shocked her a little when she told him about Mathew, not even Vernon knew what had happened with him. He had been against Mathew from the moment they had met, and Marge had never been able to find out why.

The other thing of the day was Medusa, what Harry had told her was plaguing her mind a little. She wanted to know what Special meant. She didn't think it was anything bad, she just hoped it was nothing that would hurt Harry.

Marge moved Harry onto the bed and tucked him in, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams," she murmured to him as she stroked his head, moving the few strands of hair that hung in his face.

She left the room and went into her bedroom, she had the dogs to see to in a little while, but before then she was going to have re-read of the famous five books. She wanted to make sure she remembered them right in case Harry asked her anything, and because she felt like going back to her childhood when she could loose herself in a little adventure. She almost wished she could go on one, it would be nice to have a little adventure, it was one of the things she always wanted to do when she was Harry's age.

She picked up the first one that Harry had finished reading and went down stairs. She settled down in her chair and started to read. Becoming a little annoyed when Ripper decided to plonk down on her feet after a few minutes. It was her own fault though; he only did that when he thought she hadn't spent much time with him. She gave a little sigh and went back to reading. She couldn't spend time with him much tomorrow either since after lunch she would be with Tiberius, he was coming over to do a few more repairs and to have dinner with them.

Poor Ripper he wasn't the only precious thing in her life anymore. She has something very precious sleeping upstairs now, one she hoped would be around for a long time to come.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it all so far. What do you think of Medusa? She wasn't actually going to be in this, she was just something for Harry to think about and talk to Marge about, but she kind of butted in a little. Any mistakes are my own. Please read and review, each of them helped me when I am suffering from writers block or even just a stubborn chapter like this one.**


	9. Day Nine

**I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just messing around with the characters for a while. I'll put them back when I am finished with them.**

**Sorry for taking so long, I had a little trouble with this one. Even though I have looked forward to getting back to it. Thank you very much for the reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Nine**

**The Gift**

Marge woke the next day happy and refreshed after a good nights sleep. She had finished the book that Tiberius had given to her before he had left to visit his family that night, and was looking forward to seeing what else her friend would suggest for her to read. She did her morning routine and left her room, Ripper following behind her as he always did when she was moving around the house.

"Down stairs with you," Marge ordered him as she pointed towards the staircase. Ripper gave a little barking growl and did as his mistress had told him.

Marge walked into Harry's room and once again thought to herself that it needed to be decorated for Harry. She went over to the bed and smiled when she saw that Harry was still sleeping. While she would have left her Nephew, Dudley, to sleep longer, she knew that it was a bad habit to get into when a child was young, as they would never want to get up and do anything. She had found out the hard way with Dudley. He wanted to sleep and be slovenly all day that he had stayed with her.

"Harry, sweetheart," Marge said as she sat on the bed next to him, "time to wake up." she added as she gave his shoulder a gentle shake.

"Hummm," Harry hummed happily as he opened his eyes and smiled at the robust woman before him. He had heard nothing but horror stories of his Aunt Marge being mean to naughty little boys and freaks. But she wasn't she was wonderful.

"Good morning Harry," She smiled down at him.

"Go...good morning," he greeted with a yawn.

"Well, lets get you ready for the day shall we." she smiled as she plucked him out of the bed and got him ready for the day, making sure to put a little more cream on his back, not wanting to see them get infected.

Marge picked him up and took him down stairs. She enjoyed carrying him, even though she knew that he could walk just fine. She made sure that Ripper was once again down the stairs and not waiting for her half way. She didn't want to fall with Harry in her arms. She gave a smile when she reached the bottom and set Harry down onto his feet.

"Breakfast time, toast and jam Harry?" she asked him as she walked into the kitchen, Harry following behind her.

"Yes please," he said politely, not fussing about his food. He knew that it was a lost cause with Aunt Marge, though he didn't mind. Harry enjoyed the food that he was given, he was still afraid what Uncle Vernon would do when he found out, but, as Harry looked to Aunt Marge, it was worth it. He liked it when Aunt Marge smiled, she looked happy.

"Good," She smiled at him as she bustled around the kitchen setting things up for her and Harry for something to eat. "Orange Juice or milk?" she then asked him.

"Milk please," Harry answered as he came to the kitchen table and sat down, waiting for Aunt Marge to finish making breakfast. "Do you want some help?" he asked her, just wanting to see if he could help her, he didn't like the fact that he was helping her and making breakfast like he would do with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"It's an easy thing to make Harry, so don't you worry." She told him as she placed the bread into the toaster.

"All right," he nodded as he started to look out of the window towards the dogs. He liked the fact that he could talk to Medusa, but he wished he was able to talk with the other dogs as well. He didn't know why he couldn't. "Aunt Marge?" he asked her.

"Yes Harry," she said as she poured milk for Harry and set up a cup of coffee for herself.

Harry looked over to her and asked her, "Why can I only talk with Medusa and not the others?"

Marge stopped for a moment before looking at Harry, "Well, I don't really know. You told me yesterday that only special people look after my dogs, so I am thinking that because they go to special people, that they are only able to understand their own special person." She answered him, not knowing whether she was right or wrong in her assumptions. Then again she didn't truly understand what special meant.

"Oh, thank you Aunt Marge." Harry nodded happy with the answer he was given.

Marge shook her head a little as the toast popped up. She gave a little sigh and resigned herself to think more about Harry's question later on. It wasn't a good idea to let it wonder around her mind, she just didn't know anything much. She might even talk with Tiberius; maybe he would understand what was going on. Or maybe he would think her crazy.

She buttered and spread some jam on Harry's toast as she put some more bread in for herself. She cut them into triangles and set the plate in front of Harry.

"Thank you Aunt Marge." He smiled up at her as he then started to eat his breakfast.

Marge went back to making her own breakfast. Giving Harry an occasional glance when he started humming. She could tell that he was swinging his legs back and forth under the table. He was beginning to relax in her home, and that was a relief to her. Her toast popped up and the kettle boiled. She finished her own breakfast and sat down at the table. It was a quiet breakfast, but she didn't mind that, though she was looking forward to the day where he would talk with her over breakfast, telling her of things he wanted to do that day.

XxXxX

Marge pulled out the laundry from the dryer and started folding them, Harry was inside, sitting in the living room on the sofa reading a book. It was still one of his favourite things to do, even with the toys that Marge had brought him. Marge picked up the pile of washing and headed to the stairs, climbing up them to put the clothes away. It didn't take her long to put them away, it was only a few things, but she liked to keep up with the housework.

Harry looked up from the book that he was reading and looked around. He couldn't see Aunt Marge in the living room. He looked to Ripper and watched as the dog stood up and ambled out of the room and towards the stairs. Harry marked his page and followed Ripper to the stairs. He smiled as he watched her come down the stairs. It turned to horror as Ripper got under her feet and she began to fall.

"No!" Harry screamed as he closed his eyes. He felt something tingle around him and rush out of him, making him feel tired.

Marge had closed her eyes as she yelled when she started to fall. But instead of feeling the hard and unforgiving stairs and ground beneath her, there was nothing. She opened her eyes and almost yelled out again when she found herself floating. She looked around her and saw Harry not that far from the bottom of the stairs, there was a slight glow around him. She felt relieved when she finally touched down on the ground once again.

She stood up, a little shaken by what had just happen. She went over to the shaking little boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry had done something, what that was she didn't really know. It seamed like something out of the book she had been reading.

Harry felt someone touch him and his eyes sprang open. He looked into the puzzled eyes of Aunt Marge. "You okay?" he asked, unsure.

She smiled, "yes, and I think it is thanks to you," she told him.

Harry shook his head as his eyes went wide. "No, not a freak, I did something freaky." He mumbled to himself as he dashed away from her.

Marge sighed a little as she went after him, was this why Vernon and Petunia hated him? She wondered to herself. Harry seemed to think that what he did was freaky, it may have been wired and unusual, but then again there were people around saying they could do all kinds of things. They weren't freaks, they were just different, Harry was the same, in her eyes, just different.

She walked into the utility room and crouched down, she could hear him crying and mumbling to himself near the dryer. She moved the curtain out of the way and pulled him out, he was shaking like a leaf, and not resisting her, as though he knew he would be punished worse if he had tried to get away. She pulled him into her arms as she heard a growl behind her. It was ripper, she was glad he was alright, but she couldn't help but send a glare at the mutt, since he had once again tripped her up on the stairs.

She turned back to the shaking child in her arms and stood up, feeling a twinge of pain in her back as she did so. She was going to be paying for this later, but she didn't care at that moment in time. She made her way into the living room and sat down with Harry now resting in her lap.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled to her over and over.

"Shush, Harry, it's all right." She whispered comfortingly as she started to rock him.

It took a while for him to finally calm down enough that his cries were now only the occasional hiccup.

Marge pulled him away a little and pulled out her hanky, cleaning up the tear stained face that she now saw. "It's all right Harry." She told him once again as she cleaned him.

"Bu… but I did something freaky," he hiccupped as he looked up to her, his green eyes full of fear.

"Not freaky, just different," she told him, "this world is made up of many different people, you just have a different gift than most." She told him, not sure if she was right or not, but still wanting to get it out of his head that he was a freak.

He gave a yawn as his eyes began to droop a little. What ever it was that he had done to save her from her fall had made him tired. She pulled him against her again and soothed him, letting him fall asleep on her. She couldn't help but enjoy the warmth that he gave off. There was something else there now that she thought about it, a slight tingle against her skin. Barely noticeable, but it was still there. She wondered if this was the power, ability that he had used to save her. She smiled when his breathing even out, telling her that he was now asleep.

She stood up and settled him down on the sofa, grabbing the afghan blanket that was draped over the back of it and covered him up. She sat on the edge and watched over him a moment, smiling a little as she brushed his bangs out of the way. She frowned when she saw the scar upon his forehead, and just hoped that this one wasn't one that was caused by her idiot brother.

She needed to talk to someone about what had just happened. She couldn't talk with her brother or Petunia, not that she wanted to. She knew whom she was going to talk to, but she would have to call him over the phone instead of going next door. She didn't want to take the chance that Harry might wake up without her being next to him. She stood up and went over to the phone and called Tiberius.

XxXxX

Tiberius Fubster put down the phone. His good friend had just found out about Magic. He had been meaning to tell her for a number of years now, since he could tell that the robust woman was opened minded and accepting of the more unusual aspects of life. He himself was a wizard, from a long line of wizards. He had only come into the muggle world, and its army when Grindelwald had threatened the world. Grindelwald had tried using the Muggle army of Hitler to get a foot into England, thanks to wizard like Tiberius who joined with the muggle to stop that, he hadn't been able to. He only stayed because of a promise to someone who had saved his life.

Two weeks ago his brother Abraxus had died. It was a good thing as well, since his brother had been too tied up with Voldemort and his lot, and had even conned Lucius into joining up, by threatening his mother, Arcadia. She was still recovering from what she had gone through at the hands of her late husband. Tiberius had gotten her to agree to go to the continent for a while. He wished he could do the same with Lucius. He maybe a young man now and a farther, but he was still the young boy who had been forced to take the Mark to protect his mother, and then his wife and child.

With a little guidance Tiberius knew that Lucius would make the Malfoy family something to be truly proud of once again. He picked up the muggle jacket he had brought a few weeks ago. He put it on and left the house, making sure the place was locked up and his wand in his pocket. He would be explaining as much as Marge could handle when he got over there. He walked up the garden path and knocked the door. It didn't take long for Marge to usher him inside.

The two walked into the living room, where Harry was still sleeping on the sofa. Marge sat down at the bottom of the sofa, so she would be near Harry, while Tiberius sat on the lone armchair.

"Like I said over the phone Harry has done something very unusual," Marge said, not sure where she should begin. "I was coming down the stairs and I fell over Ripper, he had tripped me up again. I didn't just fall down the stairs. I floated down them. It was Harry. He had done something that made me float, he was glowing a little. I just don't understand. He was also talking to the puppy I gave him, he told me that her name is Medusa." She rushed out.

"I have a confession to make to you." Tiberius said before he could help calm her worries.

Marge frowned at him, "what do you mean?"

"I know what Harry is, because I am the same. I'm a Wizard, someone who can use magic. Much like Harry did today to stop you from falling." He told her, not sure if what he was saying would be the best way to go about telling her.

"Magic? Wizards?" she frowned at him, "like in those books you give me?"

"Yes, those book are actually written by wizards and witches, it's why you wouldn't find them at the bookshops, since they are only for the Magical Community." He smiled at her gently.

"So Harry is a wizard too?" she asked him, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, he is." Tiberius nodded.

"Would Petunia and Vernon know of this? What about his parents?" She asked him, wanting to know more.

"His father was James Potter, worked as an Auror, in the magical world. Think of him as a policeman. His wife, Lily Potter was training as a Charms Master and was working in the Department of Mysteries. I also need to tell you how Mathew truly died." Tiberius said, not sure if he should tell her the truth about her late fiancé.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Mathew saved my life, and in the Wizarding world that is something big, so I honoured his last wish of watching over you. This Dark Wizard that Harry's parents were hiding from was the one that sent his followers after me. Mathew saved my life when he got in the way of a curse meant for me. With him doing that I was able to restrain and disable the three sent after me. I would have loved to have known him proper, since he showed himself as a brave and selfless man." He told her, "not long after I moved here Harry's parents were found by the Dark Wizard, Voldemort, the two of them were murdered, but Harry was somehow able to survive and was able to defeat Voldemort. I believe that he is still out there somewhere." He tried to explain to her.

"So Harry and I both lost people that were precious to us because of this Voldemort?" she said as she looked down at the sleeping face of Harry.

"Tiberius nodded, "yes, a lot of people have lost those they love to him, but because of Harry a lot more were saved."

"Since his mother was a witch, that means that Petunia and Vernon would know that he is a wizard. That would be why they think of this magic as a freaky thing." Marge said getting a little angry at her brother and his wife once again. "When I get my hands on him, he will wish he was never born as will Petunia. It doesn't matter how different we are, Harry has a special gift, one I hope he will follow his parents in," she added.

"I'll do my best to make it so that you will be his guardian. Though it may take some time. If you have any more questions about magic ask and I'll answer. I think that we should be both here to help explain to Harry what is going on and what he can do." Tiberius said as he thought for a moment.

"I have a few more, so why don't you stay for dinner and I'll ask them now before he wakes. If I can understand things better then he may not worry about being punished." She told him as she then started to ask her questions, learning more about the magical world, Hogwarts and Voldemort.

* * *

**Well there you go Marge knows. What do you all think so far? Please review and tell me what you all think. I would love to know.**


	10. Day Ten

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for taking so long in putting this up, had a little bad news and that our land lord was selling the house we are living in. We just found another place yesterday, so now I may have a little time to write again.**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Each and every one of them gave me that little push to write this chapter, since I have been finding it hard to figure out where to go next with it.**

**This chapter is for Serenity Rayne, talking with you helped me push and carry on writing this chapter!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Day Ten**

**The Truth**

Marge woke early, and quickly got her self ready for the day. Harry had remained asleep for the rest of the night after his burst of magic. Tiberius had told her that it was because he had drained himself, that what he had done saving her from the fall had exhausted him. She walked into Harry's room and smiled when she found him still asleep. She went over to the bed and sat down on it She gentle stroked his head, brushing his bangs out of his face, revealing the scar that set him apart in this new world she had just learnt about.

She had learnt a number of things, about his parents and the truth about them. Not the lies that her brother and sister-in-law had told her for the last four years, ever since Harry had enter Privet Drive. She knew that she would have to tell him what had happened and about the world he truly belonged to. She placed a kiss on his forehead and let him sleep a little more.

She left the room, making sure that Ripper was already down the stairs, she didn't want to fall again. She went into the kitchen and started with the dogs first. She would wait for breakfast until Harry was awake. She didn't know how she was going to tell him of what she had learnt. Marge knew that Harry had thought of his parents as freaks and that they were useless.

She finished off doing the dogs food and went out side to give it out. She stopped and looked down at Medusa, who looked as though she was pacing as she walked back and forth in the kennel. She set down the food for the pups and the parents and waited for Medusa to finish. It didn't take long for her to eat.

"Come on Medusa, you're going to spend some time with Harry. Now I know you're only a pup, so I'll be making sure there is some paper down on the floor in case you need to go." Marge said as she picked up the puppy and walked towards the house again. She just hoped that the small pup would be able to understand her.

She walked back into the kitchen and placed Medusa back on the ground. "Ripper, I want you to behave, this is Medusa and she is Harry's little dog. Now treat her kindly." She instructed her own dog as he came over, growling slightly at the invasion of his territory. "Behave," she said forcefully one last time as she heard noise from the other side of the kitchen.

It was Harry and he was standing on a chair making breakfast for the two of them. He looked over at her with a shy and nervous smile, "sorry it isn't ready Aunt Marge." He told her as the toaster popped up.

Marge shook her head as she went over to his as he reached towards the toast. She plucked him off the chair and set him down on the floor, "go play with Medusa for a while and I'll finish off the breakfast." She told him as she picked up the toast and started to butter it up for Harry's jam.

"Hello Medusa," Harry said quietly as he sat down at the table, Medusa sitting on the floor beside the chair legs.

"Just because something happened here yesterday, doesn't mean that things will go like they were at Vernon's." Marge said as she carried on with breakfast.

"Yes Aunt Marge." Harry said, although he was unsure if things would really remain the same as they had been since he had come to stay.

"_What's wrong Harry?" _Medusa asked as she sat obediently at the side of her Master's chair.

"Yesterday I did something freaky. " he answered her. "I made Aunt Marge float."

"_You did something special then." _Medusa told him, _"that's okay Harry, you're supposed to do that. It just tells others that you are special."_

"That's what you mean by special?" he asked her puzzled.

"_Yep." _She yipped.

"Yes you did do something special." Marge said as she put down his toast and milk.

"Huh?" Harry said as he looked down at the toast she had placed before him. He wasn't used to a nice aunt when it came to something freaky.

"Special, we will talk more about it later on." Marge smiled as she finished making her own breakfast.

Harry nodded and started eating. He was about to slip Medusa a little of his toast when Marge turned to him and quirked a grin.

"No feeding her scraps from the table Harry, it teaches them to beg. When dinner is over, or a meal is over is the time to let them have them. Do not on purposely save them something." She told him gently.

"Yes Aunt Marge." Harry nodded and looked down to Medusa, "sorry Medusa."

"_I understand,"_ she said as she curled up at the bottom of the chair and waiting for her master to finish his meal.

The two finished off their breakfast and Marge cleaned up as Harry waited for her. Medusa sitting up now and looking up at her master. Harry was watching her silently, wondering if he had done something.

"What?" he asked her curiously finally getting the better of him.

"_Can we play?"_ she asked him standing up and wagging his tail.

Harry looked to Aunt Marge for a moment, "I don't know." He murmured softly.

"What is it Harry?" she asked him as she watch the two of them.

"She wants to play," he said hesitantly, as he looked down to the small puppy by his feet.

"Why don't you go outside and play with her. The other pups will be willing to play, and it isn't hard to unlock the small gate. If you need any help just call for me." She told him smiling softly. She could tell that he was a little nervous, a play and time to just act like a child may help a little.

Harry nodded and smiled as he then got down from the chair and went outside, Medusa following him loyally.

XxXxX

Lunch was ready, it was just soup and bread, but she wanted it to be filling for Harry. The doorbell rang loudly in the house as she quickly answered it. She smiled and let Tiberius in.

"Have you talked to him about magic at all?" he asked as the two of them made their way into the kitchen.

"Not really, just trying to get him to relax a little. It seems that magic is something that my blasted brother wanted nothing to do with." Marge said a growl tingeing her voice as she spoke.

"Ah, so we a bit of a climb with him then," Tiberius nodded as he sat down at the table and watched as Marge called out to Harry in the garden.

It didn't take long for Harry to come running in. She was just glad that she had been able to catch him and get him to wear a coat. He hurriedly took it off, talking to Medusa that was running around his legs, almost tripping him at times as he went. He froze for a moment as he saw the visitor at the table.

"I see you and Medusa had a good time." Marge smiled as she pushed him towards his chair.

"Yes, Aunt Marge," he murmured as he took his seat.

"Don't worry Harry." She told him gently as she put down their bowls and bread plates. "Eat up." She nodded to the two of them.

They ate in silence for a while before Tiberius broke it, "I hear congratulations are in order Harry." He said softly with a friendly smile.

Harry looked up startled at it the words and frowned a little, "why?"

"You saved Marge from a very nasty fall yesterday." He told the young child.

Harry looked a little scared as he glanced to Aunt Marge.

"Don't worry Harry, I told him and he knows like I do, that you are special." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"She is right, and when you finished your lunch we will talk more about it." Tiberius said with a smile as the three of them carried on with their lunches, occasionally talking during it. Though Harry remained silent.

They stayed sat at the table as Marge stood up to clean up. Harry was about to get up and help her when she gave him a shake of her head. "No you stay there." She told him firmly.

"Yes Aunt Marge." He nodded as he gave a little glance to Tiberius.

Tiberius gave him a comforting smile and said, "Don't worry Harry, you are just like me." He said as he paused for a moment gathering his thoughts as he trying to come up with a way to tell Harry of the magical world.

"Like you?" Harry asked quietly, his curiosity peeked.

He nodded, "yes just like me, and my family. We are Wizards, Harry. We have a gift, a hard one to control at times. That's why you were able to save Marge from falling. Its accidental magic, we all do it while we are young children." He explained a little.

"So mummy and daddy, weren't freaks?" he whispered.

"No, they were just as special as you," Marge said as she finished the washing the bowls up.

"Yes, they were more special than most. Your mother was a fine witch, very smart she was going to be a Charms Mistress. Had her eye on the Department of Mysteries." He said, remembering the talk he had with Mason who worked there as an Unspeakable. "Your father however was an Auror. A kind of Wizarding Police force. Highly trained." He nodded.

"So they… they were good people?" he stammered a little.

"Yes, some of the best." Tiberius told him with a smile.

Harry was quiet for a moment and then asked softly, "Did they die in a car crash?"

Marge shook her head when Tiberius looked at her in puzzlement.

"No Harry, they didn't. When you were a baby, around fifteen months I think it was. A bad wizard, Voldemort, he killed them and tried to do the same to you. But some say that your mother did something to save you. Some say that your accidental magic was so strong it saved you. I don't think we will ever know what happened. But know this Harry, your parents were some of the bravest people during that time, and I have no doubt that you shall be the same." He gave a small smile.

Harry looked down to Medusa who was lying quietly by the chair legs. "Why… why did they lie?" he asked no one.

"I can only think that my brother and sister in law are jealous or idiot. And I'm thinking both. Trust me Harry, I will be having some serious words with them both, and if I have anything to say I will…" she trailed off as she started to get more angry with her brother.

"Don't worry too much Marge, I am working on things in that respect." Tiberius smirked at her.

"Good, just hope you leave a little for me to chew on." She snorted as she finished drying and putting away the dishes.

"I will, I promise." He told her.

"Good," she nodded as she turned to face the two still sat at the table.

"Do you know what they look like?" Harry then asked Tiberius.

"your mother was said to be very pretty, her eyes were green like yours." Tiberius answered a little before continuing, "You look like your father and your grandfather. You all have the same untameable messy black hair." He smiled.

"I wish I could see them," he murdered to himself.

"I will try and get a picture or two of them. It may take a little while." The elder wizard said with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Harry smiled back at him.

He nodded and said, "You're welcome."

"Now how about we watch a film. There should be something good on. If not, we have a few on tape." Marge told them as she smiled at the both.

"Yes Aunt Marge," Harry said as he got off his chair, only to stop when he hear a yelping bark, "can medusa come as well?" he then asked.

"Of course, but she will have to go back to her mother soon." She told him softly as they made their way into the living room.

XxXxX

Marge rubbed the salve that Tiberius had given her into Harry's back. She watched in fascination as the cuts slowly healed and closed up. She was glad that he was now healed fully. She didn't like that fact that he was in pain all the time, though she never heard even the slightest of whimpers from him. Marge had to admit that she would have been.

"There, all healed up." She said softly, keeping her voice even.

"Thank you Aunt Marge." He said as he sat up and turned to face her on the bed. "How did you make them go away so fast?" he then asked her, a slightly puzzled frown on his face.

"Tiberius gave me a special cream, a salve that was made by a wizard." She answered him easily.

"Wow, so maybe one day I could make something that helps someone?" he asked her.

"I have no doubt that you will be able to do a lot over very good things when you get older and learn how to use your gift." She told him as she helped him put on his pyjama top.

"You really think so?" he asked a slightly hopeful tone to his young voice.

She smiled at him, "yes Harry, I do. I think you can grow up and become what ever you want to be, all you have to do is work hard and learn all that you can."

"I will Aunt Marge, I'll work really hard and be really smart and learn everything and help loads of people." He told her earnestly.

"You are a bright little boy." She told him softly.

"I'll be even brighter," he said as he smiled up at her.

She nodded and pulled him into a hug, "How about a little read before going to sleep?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Yes please," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she held him.

Marge closed her eyes for a moment and let her hopes go a little higher about keeping Harry. She just hoped that whatever Tiberius had planed that he would let her in on it soon. She was getting a little antsy about the thought of her brother coming back and taking this small little miracle away from her.

The two let go of each other, smiling happily as they then settled down to read another chapter of Mr Galliano's Circus. It didn't take long for him to drift off to the sound of her voice as she read to him.

She closed the book and put it down on the bed side table. Marge looked down at the sleeping child and once again felt anger towards her brother once again. She still couldn't believe that she fell for the lies they had told her about this child. She should have known that no child could be that bad at such a young age.

Vernon was a hell raiser when he was a child, always wanting his own way and usually getting it from their mother. Their father was made of sterner stuff and often put a stop to the tantrums that Vernon played with stern words and the withdraw of someone Vernon's toys. It would have worked better if their mother hadn't of given them back to him before his punishment was over. But that didn't start until he was four or five and still had nothing on what Vernon had said Harry had done.

Marge had found Dudley to be the same as his father. But Harry, was nothing like that, he was more withdrawn, still unsure of his place in a home that cared for him. She didn't want him going back to Vernon and Petunia's home. Marge didn't want to think of this sweet child being maliciously neglected and abused by those that should care for him.

Marge gave a little sigh and bent down, place a gentle kiss on his forehead, right next to the lightning bolt scar that marred it. She had listened to Tiberius tell Harry a little more about where that scar had come from. She still couldn't believe what Vernon and Petunia had told him about Lily and James. She hoped that Tiberius was successful in getting a few pictures of the two of them. She wanted to see what they looked like, since she knew that Petunia had no pictures of her sister or brother in law. In fact, she didn't think that they had any of Harry either.

Marge gave herself a nod as she stood up, that was something that was going to change. She needed to get a camera; she wanted to make sure there would be some happy memories in Harry childhood and to make sure there was proof of it.

She walked out of the bedroom and turned closing the door softly and quietly. Smiling as she saw Harry burrow further into the quilt and blankets. He was such a sweet child, one she was determined to have as her own.

* * *

**Well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas, please add them, I am running out of things that they could be doing. Though some chapters are reserved for certain other things.**


	11. Day Eleven

**I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just having a little fun with them for a little while.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Some of them have been a big help in letting me think of things that can be done to this. I've been reading through them again and believe it or not, a few ideas have come to me, so I have already started Day Twelve.**

**To those of you who want to know if there will be a sequel to this, I am now planning on it. I have a little, tiny idea floating around. And it will NOT be SLASH.**

**Also I ended up writing the last scene of this story, I was so inspired by some of the reviews that it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Eleven**

**The Visitors**

Marge woke up and quickly got ready for the day. She felt elated with the way things were going with Harry. She just hoped that Tiberius would be able to help her in finding a way to keep Harry as her own. Marge had become attached, and didn't want to be parted from the little boy that had wormed his way into her heart. She went into what she was beginning to think of as Harry's room and saw him sitting, dressed on his bed reading a book.

"Good morning Aunt Marge," he said, smiling up at her as he heard the door open.

"Morning Harry," Marge smiled back as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "And how long have you been awake?" she then asked him.

"Not too long, I think. The sun was already up, so I got dressed, but you were still sleeping so I started reading," he answered her, a little nervous about not doing breakfast as he would have done back with his Aunt and Uncle.

She smiled down at him and told him softly, "well done. I don't like you going around the house when I am asleep in case you hurt yourself. If you do and I don't know about it, it will make me very sad."

"I promise I wont go around the house if you are asleep," he nodded to her after he thought for a moment.

"Good lad." She said as she stood up, "well, shall we go down stairs and have some breakfast?" the then asked, smiling as he grinned and closed his book.

"Yep!" he chirped happily as the two of them made their way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Harry sat at the table, though Marge could see that he wanted to help her in making breakfast. She wanted him to break that habit, but she also didn't want him to lose anything he had learned since there would come a time when he will need those skills. She paused for a moment and looked over to him.

"Harry, why don't you come over here and help me do some toast for our breakfast." She decided.

Harry jumped on the chair and quickly pulled one over so he could help her. Together the two of them quickly made their breakfast and Marge poured Harry some milk. The two of them sat down and ate in silence.

When they had finished, Marge stood up and cleaned up, while Harry stayed at the table swinging his legs, to and fro, wondering if he should sat something.

"Aunt Marge?" he asked quietly, a little nervousness coming through in his voice.

"Yes Harry?" she prompted a little as she turned her head.

"What are we going to do today?" he said, gaining a little courage.

Marge smiled as she finished washing the breakfast things and started to dry them. "Well, first we will be feeding the dogs and then I need to call the papers and put in the add for the puppies, they are almost five weeks now, and I have found that it is the best time for people to see them and see if the puppy will fit in with the family. Though they wont be leaving their mother for another four weeks." She answered him. She had been finding families for the puppies at this time; since the puppies could be a little fussy about which family they went with. It had boggled her mind for a while, but now that she knew about magic she understood why they were fussy.

"So will Medusa be going?" he asked a little worried.

"No Harry, Medusa is your puppy," she reassured him. "I will be putting Medusa brothers and sisters into the paper so they can find their friend, like Medusa has found you." She tried to explain.

"Wow," Harry grinned.

"Right, lets do the dogs food now," she smiled as she finished dry and putting everything away.

"Okay, can I help again?" he asked as he jumped up and went over to her.

"Of course," she smiled at him as she fetched the bowls, tins, tin opener and dog biscuits.

The two of them did what they had done almost every morning since Harry arrived and quickly had the dogs breakfast ready. The two went outside and gave the dogs their breakfast, Harry though stayed behind with Medusa so he could talk for a moment.

Marge watched as Harry was talking to the small puppy. She went over and stood behind the pair for a moment before speaking.

"Harry, its time to come in, why don't you bring Medusa with you for a while." She suggested, startling Harry a little.

"Are you sure?" he asked her quietly.

Marge smiled and answered, "Of course, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Harry smiled back and jumped up, "thank you, come on Medusa, you can come with me for a little while."

Medusa obediently followed Harry as they made their way back into the house. They entered the kitchen hearing the phone ring in the hallway.

Marge went into the hallway and picked it up.

"Hello?" she questioned, wondering who could be calling her at this time of morning. It maybe 8am, but not many were up unless they had school kids.

"_It's Tiberius, Marge, how are you this morning?" _he asked her pleasantly.

"I'm good, and so is Harry. He is enjoying have a puppy I would say." She smiled down the phone as she heard Harry laughing in the kitchen.

"_I was talking to Lucius, my nephew last night. He is going away on the weekend and I am going to be looking after my great nephew Draco. I am wondering if it would be all right to bring Draco over today so they could meet for when he stays over during the weekend. He doesn't have any friends, his parents have kept him isolated mostly, trying to keep the darker side of life in the Wizarding World away from him. He has never been around Muggle things either, so I thought it might be a good idea, to show him that there is nothing to be prejudiced about."_ He told her, hoping she would be all right with it.

"Of course, bring him over for lunch." Marge said as Harry laughed again from in the kitchen.

"_Thank you Marjorie." _Tiberius said softly, _"We shall see you a little later then." _

"Bye Tiberius," she said as the two of them put the phones down.

Marge went back into the kitchen where Harry was trying to get Medusa to roll over.

"Harry," she called to him as he looked up at her.

"Yes, Aunt Marge," a wide and happy smile on his face.

Marge couldn't help but smile back at him, "we'll be having a visitor over later on, Tiberius is coming with his Nephew, Draco," she told him softly.

"Okay," he said a little unsure, he was used to having only Dudley around since he wasn't able to get out of the house much, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't let him go to the park with Dudley.

"Good, lets have a little fun before they come round." Marge smiled as Harry nodded and stood up and followed her up the stairs to his room to get a few toys.

XxXxX

It was lunchtime; Marge and Harry were sat in the living room, with Marge reading and Harry playing with the train set. Marge, kept an eye on Harry, she could tell that he was nervous about having another child here with him. If she was right in suspecting that Dudley had done something to Harry, then she could understand why he was nervous.

The knocker on the door went and Marge stood up. She could see out of the corner of her eye that was making Harry tensing up. She just hoped that this Draco lad would be all right with Harry. She opened the door to a smiling Tiberius.

"Hello, Marjorie," he smiled at her.

"Hello, Tiberius, why don't you come in," she said as she moved aside to let him in, looking around a little to see if she could see Draco, "where is…" She trailed off as she spotted the child hiding behind Tiberius' legs.

Tiberius pushed his great nephew forwards and said, "This is Draco,"

"Hello Ma'am," he said softly and shyly as he looked up at her.

"Hello to you as well Draco," she said as she knelt down, causing a small jolt of pain to shoot through her back. "Its wonderful to meet you."

Draco went red a little as he became embarrassed, he wasn't used to dealing with adults, he barely saw his parents since he was always being looked after by the House-Elves. "Nice to meet you too," he spoke so quietly that Marge almost didn't hear him.

"I have another little boy here at the moment, he is my nephew of sorts. His name is Harry, I hope the two of you get along." She told him as he nodded his head as she stood up. "Good lad." She murmured as she ruffled his hair a little.

The three walked into the living room and saw Harry standing by the train set waiting for them to come in. Tiberius looked down at Draco and gave the pale child a little push towards the other.

Draco carried on walking towards Harry and held out his hand saying, "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, are you a Muggle like Miss Marjorie?" his voice was curious as he asked Harry.

"I'm a wizard, and my name is Harry Potter," Harry said shyly as he took Draco's hand gently.

Draco's eyes went wide and flickered over to Tiberius, "is your name really Harry Potter, do you really have a scar on your head, people say it should look like a lightning bolt." Draco rushed out before Tiberius could tell him to stay quiet.

Harry ducked his head as he reached a hand up to the scar that was partly hiding beneath his fringe. "I don't like it," he murmured.

"What? Why not?" Draco asked him curiously.

Harry looked up at him and said softly, "It reminds me that I don't have a mommy or daddy, that there is no one that loves be."

"Harry, I love you," Marge told him as she went over to him and picked him up.

"But… why?" he asked her.

Marge smiled at him and answered, "Because you are a beautiful little boy, who is more special that I know. Your mommy and daddy loved you so much that they saved you even though they would be able to see you again."

"They… loved… me…" he whispered brokenly as he clung to Aunt Marge and finally let a few tears fall.

"They did," Marge smiled as she held him tightly.

Draco was watching them and realised that he had done something to hurt his new friend, "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Harry peered over Marge's shoulder, a few tears still in his eyes, "not your fault."

Marge let him back down and smiled at the two of them, "why don't I do some sandwiches for you both and you can eat in here just for today." She said trying to bring back a happier mood.

"Thank you Miss Marjorie," Draco said with a small smile as he kept looking over to Harry.

Mare knelt down next to Harry for a moment and whispered in his ear, "shall I bring in Medusa?"

Harry grin, the last of his tears drying up, "yes please."

"Okay," she said standing back up, "show Draco your train set."

"Yes Aunt Marge." Harry nodded as he held out his hand for Draco to take to bring him over to the train set that was set up behind the sofa.

"Oh, and Draco, please call me Marge." She told his with a gentle smile.

"Yes, Miss Marge." Draco smiled as he was dragged into the living room from the hallway.

"I didn't realise that Harry felt like that," Marge murmured as she made her way towards the kitchen to get to the kennels.

"You mustn't forget that Harry still feels the loss of his parents, he was never able to grieve with his Aunt and Uncle.

Marge nodded, "That's true, well, I wish for Harry to have Medusa around for a little while. She's had a few hours again with her mother."

"Oh, that reminds me, have you placed the ad yet for the puppies?" Tiberius asked he as he followed.

Marge smiled, "yes, I did it an hour ago. You know I like to find them families well before they should leave. I find it easier to vet them and see if they would be good with them. I would hate to think of one of my dogs in a home where they are abused. Though I do think Harry will be sad to see them go in four weeks time, that's if he is still with me. I'm also glad that I decided to let him have Medusa."

"Don't worry Marjorie, I am working on that still." Tiberius smiled at her, getting the small hint that he should be working on a way for Harry to remain with her.

"Good to know," she smiled back.

The two went out side and got Medusa, carrying her into the house. The two walked into the living room to find Harry and Draco playing happily with the train set. Marge let Medusa down. As soon as he little paws touched the carpet she darted off towards Harry, jumping on his back.

"Medusa!" he exclaimed excitedly. "You have to get down," he told her laughing.

"_Nope, not gonna," _she growled playfully.

"Medusa, you will," Harry laughed as he straightened up and Medusa fell to the ground.

"_That was mean,"_ Medusa complained as she stood up, gave herself a shake and went to sit in the middle of the circular tracks.

"You can talk to dogs?" Draco asked him as he had watched the two.

Harry shook his head, "No I can only talk to Medusa, I would like to talk with the other puppies."

"So is Medusa a Guardian?" Draco whispered in awe.

"_He's smart, yep I am, and my mommy told me that me and my siblings are all guardians for the special children." _Medusa said proudly.

Harry smiled and answered, "Medusa says that she is, and so are her siblings, Aunt Marge what does Siblings mean?" he then asked as he turned to Marge, who was now sitting comfortably in the chair with Tiberius on the sofa.

"It's another word to use instead of brothers and sisters." She answered him.

"Wow, you have a guardian, I wish I did." Draco smiled at his new friend.

"Why don't you have one?" Harry asked him.

It was Tiberius that answered, "He hasn't found his yet, most guardian's are for those that live within the Muggle world. It's because some people are afraid or dislike magic, like Petunia and Vernon. If Medusa had been with you back then she would have been able to protect you, she has special abilities because she is linked to you. If you are ever in danger she will be able to make a shield around you, and since these special magic's are watched, people from our world will be able to find you and help you."

"Oh," feeling a little sad that Medusa couldn't have helped him while he was with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"She'll always be with you now," Marge said, "I'll make sure of that."

"Okay," Harry nodded as he and Draco started playing again, quietly talking so they wouldn't disturb Marge and Tiberius.

Harry and Draco had spent a few hours playing with the train set, then played with Medusa. Draco and Tiberius had also stayed for dinner. Neither Marge nor Harry minded, since both were enjoying the company. Harry was also enjoying having a friend; one, which was like him and the fact that Dudley, wasn't there to scare him away.

XxXxX

Marge pulled the covers over Harry as she tucked him in that night. She was smiling and so was Harry. He was happy and bubbly after spending most of the day with Draco, playing with his new toys and Medusa.

"It was really fun Aunt Marge, will Draco be able to come here another day?" he asked her, his voice showing her how happy and excited he was.

Marge couldn't help but give a little chuckle, "He will be staying with Tiberius over the weekend, so he will be able to play with you then. If things go all right, then maybe we'll have a little sleep over for you and Draco."

Harry grinned widely and said, "really!"

"Really." She nodded grinning back.

"Wow, that would be really… cool." Harry whispered excitedly.

"Now, shall we read another chapter of our book?" she asked as she settled down beside him.

"Yes, please," he said as he snuggled down in the bed, a small arm peeking through to wrap around her waist.

"Okay," she said as she picked up the book and started to read.

The words once again drifted over him, soothing him towards sleep. This time though, he knew that the woman reading to him loved him, like his mommy and daddy did.

Marge finished the chapter and put the book up for another night. She looked down at Harry who was now sleeping peacefully. Marge carded her hand through his hair as she lent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Good night my sweet little boy," she whispered, getting up and tucking him in again.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she went down the stairs. Draco was a sweet little boy. Though Marge didn't like the fact that his parents had him isolated from people, afraid that someone would hurt him if they found him. Lucius, Draco's father, kept him hidden so that, unlike his mother, Draco would not be used as a way to control Lucius and Narcissa.

Now that Tiberius' brother was dead, Lucius and Narcissa had the chance to be their own people, and to let Draco out of the safety net that the two of them had created to keep him safe. It may take a little time for them to come to terms with their newfound freedom. Marge and Tiberius just hoped that they would let Draco go a little as well, so he could see what the world was truly like.

Marge went back down stairs and put on one of her dramas. Letting herself clear her mind from all of the things that Tiberius had told her, and the questions that she had asked him.

* * *

**Well, another chapter done. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please read and review and tell me what you think. If anyone has any ideas that could be included, don't hesitate to put them down. Maybe they will appear. What do you all think of my Shy Little Draco? **

**I have gone through this chapter four times, trying to find all of my mistakes, so I apologise if there are any remaining.**


	12. Day Twelve

**I don't own Harry Potter, I am just having a little fun.**

**Thank you for the wonderful review so far. Each and every one of them has helped get another chapter written. I am almost finished with chapter thirteen as well. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Twelve**

**The Lirva**

Marge woke up and quickly got ready for the day. She would be at the phone for part of it, since the advert for the puppies should have gone into the paper. Marge often had people calling from all over the UK. She had once tried just to keep it to the area she lived in when she first started to breed the dogs. But it usually ended up in the national paper. She hadn't understood why it always ended up in those papers until Tiberius had gave her the answer yesterday.

They ended up there because there was magic involved, magic knew that the puppies she had were guardians for Muggleborn and raised, as well as the occasional half blood and pureblood that lived mostly in the Muggle World. So the adverts would reappear for publication in the national instead of county news. Tiberius had told her that all the puppies she had sold over the last four years went to magical children. He just wondered if Draco might find one, one day.

Marge walked out of her room and walked into Harry's. She gave a little glance around the room; it needed to be re-decorated since it wasn't really suited for a little boy. She walked over to the bed and saw a small lump under the covers in the middle of it. Marge smiled as she started to pull back the covers a little, so she could get a little peek at Harry and playfully tease him. She knew that he would most likely still be a little excited from yesterday and meeting Draco as well as making a new friend.

Marge frowned when she heard a little moan coming from Harry. She pulled the blankets back fully and looked down at him. Harry was pale and curled up into a little ball. His green eyes looked towards her with a small hint of fear within them.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Marge, I'm fine, I'll get up now," Harry said quietly as he uncurled and sat up on the bed. He was clutching his stomach with one arm.

"Harry, what's wrong sweet heart?" she asked him as she carefully and gently pulled him onto her lap.

"Nothing," was his quick answer, "I need to go bathroom," he then added a moment later, his face an unhealthy tint of green.

Before Marge could do anything, Harry had jumped off her lap and was almost running out of the room. Marge soon got up and followed him. She could hear him throwing up in the bathroom. Marge could remember that Harry had told her that he had never been ill. She had to wonder about that, if he had been how would have Petunia and Vernon reacted to it. Somehow she doubted that they would have left him be, letting him get better like any other child would. She had no doubt that Dudley would have been pampered and spoiled if he had been ill, but Harry? Was he shut away somewhere, somewhere where they ignored him? She shivered a little at the thought as she opened the bathroom door.

Marge saw that Harry was leaning against the porcelain bowl, his head resting on his arms. Tears were slowly making their way out of closed green eyes. Marge started over to him; slowly his eyes began to open again. Harry jumped up, swaying as he did so.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine." He told her, giving her a small watery smile.

Marge went over quickly, and picked him up and into her arms. "Hush Harry, I can see that something is wrong." She admonished him softly.

"I'm fine," he mumbled once again as he could help but curled up in her safe and warm arms.

Marge gave a little shake of her head and flushed the toilet with one hand, the other keeping Harry on her hip. One handed she turned on a tap and took a cloth and wet it a little. Squeezing most of it out, she gently wiped Harry's face. "There," she murmured to herself as she finished cleaning him up.

"I'm fine," Harry said once again as he looked into Aunt Marge's watery blue eyes.

"Harry, I can see that you aren't feeling well." She told him softly, "Now, why don't I take you downstairs and settle you down on the sofa for a while. Would you like some plain toast and some tea? It will help sooth your tummy a little." She suggested to him.

Harry went a little pale at the suggestion of food, "can I just have some tea?" he asked her, a small hint of fear in his voice. He had yet to ask for anything that he truly wanted, and there was a slight apprehension that Aunt Marge wouldn't let him have anything.

"Of course. Though will you try and have a little to eat a little later on?" she nodded as she made her way out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Okay," he answered as he let his head fall onto Aunt Marge's shoulder. He was still a little tired and wouldn't have minded going back to bed for a nap.

Marge went carefully down the stairs, making sure to look around for Ripper, she didn't want to fall with Harry in her arms. She made it down and walked into the living room. She lay Harry down on the sofa and used the afghan to cover him up.

"Right, you stay there and rest all right Harry?" she said, receiving a nod in return.

Marge went and made some tea for Harry and quickly brought it back. She moved one of the end tables closer so he didn't have to move very far to reach it. She had also put a little cold water in it; too cool it down so he could drink it when he wanted to instead of waiting until it cooled down.

"Right, I'm doing my breakfast and then the dogs. If you need me call me all right, and if you feel like you are going to be sick, use this." She told him as she brushed his hair out of his eyes and showed him the small bowl that she had brought from the kitchen.

"Okay Aunt Marge," Harry smiled a little.

Marge kissed him on the forehead and let him rest as she went back to the kitchen do carry on with the day, making sure to keep an ear out for Harry.

XxXxX

Marge was sitting on the sofa; Harry's head was resting in her lap as she gentle soothed him after another bout of sickness. He was beginning to fall asleep again, which she was unsure whether he should or not, since she still wanted him to have a little something to eat. She gave a little sigh as she settled down to try and read a little of her book.

Marge didn't get very far into her chapter as the phone started ringing. She felt Harry jump and sit up looking around widely.

"Shush, Harry it was just the phone," she soothed him gently as she got up from the sofa and made Harry lie back down. "Rest a little, but try not to go to sleep, I want you to have a little something to eat before you do." She said as the phone continued to ring from the hallway.

She rushed off and picked it up, "hello, Marjorie Dursely speaking," she said in her no nonsense voice.

"_Hello, my name is Dion Granger, I'm calling about the puppies that were advertised?" _The man on the other end of the line said softly.

"Oh, yes, we still have them, two girls and three boys." She told him, this was the second call she had about the puppies that day. One of the males was already on reserve for the Thomas'.

"_Oh, good. My daughter wanted a puppy for Christmas, but she's only just gone five and we didn't think it was a good idea to start off with one, so we got her a goldfish. If she could take care of that for six months with no help from her mother and I then we would talk about a puppy again._" He started to ramble a little as he spoke, _"My wife and I saw your advert in the paper and we thought it would be a good idea to call and see if you still had any. We would prefer a girl if possible, and would it be all right if I come out and see them sometime next week?" _he then asked her.

"Yes, that will be fine, Mr Granger, would Monday afternoon be all right for you?" she asked him as she pulled out the small notepad that she kept by the phone.

"Yes, that will be fine, though it will only be me coming. Hermione is at day-care, and I want it to be a surprise for her. My wife, Perdita, will be working at our practice." Dion told her, "I'll try and get there around one or two in the afternoon." He added.

"That will be fine, Mr Granger." She said as she made a note of it. That was two that wanted the puppies; both wanted to come as see them first. She had the Thomas' coming on Thursday next week and Mr Granger coming on the Monday.

"Thank you, oh before I forget what breed are they?" Dion asked her quickly.

"They are Labradors. I do have papers for them as well. They will also have the first set of vaccinations, which I will give vet records to you for." She informed him.

"Right, that's brilliant, thank you and I shall see you on Monday. Good bye Miss Dursely." He said happily.

"Good bye Mr Granger." She said as the two of them put the phones down.

"Well, that's two of them, maybe." She said softly as she went back into the living room.

Harry was sitting up on the sofa waiting for her to return, he looked up at her and was about to hold out his arms to her when he stopped and dropped them. Marge didn't need to be a seer to know what he wanted. Within moments she was sitting on the sofa with Harry cuddled on her lap. Gently she rubbed her hand over his back, soothing what ever was wrong with him a little. He was clutched to her in such a way that Marge would have a hard time trying to separate from him, not that she wanted to. She was enjoying the maternal feelings that she got from holding him.

"Do you think you could have a little soup Harry?" she asked him after a few minutes of silence.

Harry gave her a small nod. He let her go and sat back down on his own on the sofa. Marge just wanted to pick him up again and hold him. Though she knew she would need to get something in him, even if it was only a small drink. She got up and quickly went to the kitchen, heated up some soup and grabbed a slice of bread. She brought them back and sat back down. Placing the small bowl of soup and bread on the end table, she picked Harry back up and settled him down on her lap.

"Right then Harry, do you want to dunk some bread in your soup?" she asked the quiet child.

"Yes, please," he whispered.

She picked up the bread and ripped a bit off, dunking it into the hot chicken soup. She blew on it, cooling it down for a few seconds before holding it out for Harry to eat. Harry ate without fuss, though he stopped after eating half the bread and a few spoons of soup.

"No more Aunt Marge," he murmured as he settled against her wearily.

"Okay then," she whispered as she held him close. Letting him drift off to sleep for a while.

XxXxX

It was after eleven when Marge went upstairs to bed. She was tired from a busy day looking after Harry. She had taken him to bed four hours ago and hadn't heard a peep out of him. She climbed the stairs with Ripper following her. She went over towards Harry's room and heard quiet whimpers coming from there. She hurried over and opened the door and walked in. Harry was tossing around on the bed; the covers lay almost on the floor. She went over and sat on the bed, reaching for the young child. She could feel a lot of heat radiating off of him and that worried her a little.

"Harry, shush sweet heart," she said softly as she picked up the blankets and then Harry. Wrapping it around him.

Green eyes opened and a murmured, "sorry," was uttered.

"Nothing to be sorry about," she whispered to him as she stood up with him in her arms and walked to her own room, where Ripper was waiting outside, "go in Ripper," she told him as she opened the door wide.

She felt Harry start to struggle within her arms, she looked down at him and saw that he was about to be sick and ran towards the bathroom, glad that the door was already open. She set him down as he then threw up within the toilet. She caught him and held him gently as he began to fall to the tiled floor. He was now crying, feeling miserable.

"I'm sorry," he repeated over and over again, afraid of what she would do now that he was ill.

Marge shook her head, "There is nothing to be sorry about," she told him softly.

"Yes there is," he mumbled, "I'm being a burden."

Marge bit back a growl, knowing that her brother was the one to cause that reaction and that wording to come out of Harry's mouth, "you are not a burden, you are a little boy who is sick." She told him as she poured a small amount of water into the glass that was on the sink. "Here, have a little sip of water to wash away that nasty taste." She said as she held it out to him.

Harry took a little sip and spat it into the toilet. Marge flushed it and settled Harry against her. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"You're welcome, now, you'll be sleeping with me tonight. I want to keep an eye on you tonight." She told her as she stood up, her back protesting as she picked Harry up as well. Marge walked back into her bedroom and laid Harry down on the bed. She left the room again, this time going downstairs. She gathered a bowl in case Harry was sick again. She went back up and stopped by the bathroom. She picked up a cloth and dampened it a little; she also filled the glass there with some water and took them back to the bedroom. Marge heard some muffled crying coming from her room, she hoped that Harry wasn't being sick again as she rushed over to her room and went inside.

Harry was curled upon himself crying, he was still miserable with the feelings he was getting from being ill. Marge went over to him and set everything down on the bedside table. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him into her arms and started rocking him softly.

"It's all right Harry," she soothed him as he clung to her.

He was still crying a little, Marge had made him feel a little safer and just that bit better with her care of him. She continued to rock him as she brought her hand to his forehead to see how hot it was. He was still hotter than normal, though she once again wished that she still had a thermometer, it had broken a few weeks ago. She needed to know how high it was. Marge gave a brief thought to calling the doctor out to come and have a look at him. Then again, with it being late it would have been hard for her to find an open pharmacy to get any medicines that Harry might need. She just hoped that he would be all right until the morning.

Marge reached over and picked up the damp cloth and bathed his face, hoping that it would help a little to lower his temperature. She continued rocking him after she had finished. She felt that it would help sooth the sick child a little. She began to hum as she bit back a growl that was stuck in the back of her throat. A thought had sprung to her mind at the thought of her brother and his idiot wife and what they would have done if Harry had been ill with those two around. Harry's cries were starting to lesson a little as she rocked him, which ease her mind a little that she was doing something to sooth his ails.

"Harry, if you wake up during the night I want you to wake me up as well. I don't want you to be awake and feeling ill on your won. It's why you'll be sleeping in here with me tonight." She told him softly as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

He looked up at her and protested, "but I don't want to wake you up."

"I would rather you wake me up and let me be there to help you and cuddle you, than let you feel alone while you are sick." She told him, "Oh, and I have brought up the bowl for you to use in case you are sick again, and it's on the bedside table for you. Now lets see if you can get back to sleep," she added as she began to hum once again as she rocked him.

Harry slowly closed his eyes, falling to sleep peacefully. Marge smiled as she watched him go. She hoped that he would wake her up if he needed her. She around and settled Harry onto the other side of the bed. Marge removed the blankets that she had brought with him from Harry's room and placed them on her dresser. She then tucked him in gently and gave him a kiss goodnight on his forehead. She quickly got undressed and ready for bed. She climbed in and decided that she would forgo reading a little of her book, and since she had her nighttime drink already downstairs. Marge had a feeling that she would need all the sleep she could get. Not to mention that tomorrow would be the day that she would bring in Rita, the expectant Collie. She would be giving birth within the week and she wanted to have her inside in case something went wrong. Marge gave a yawn as she settled down facing Harry and let her eyes close as she drifted off to join Harry in sleep.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think of this chapter oh and by the way, Lirva means sickness in elvish, if the translation sites are to be believed. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. I wonder if I can break 1,000 reviews with this one :D We shall see. Please review and tell me what you all think so far.**


	13. Day Thirteen

**I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun.**

**Well, sorry for the wait, been a little busy, and am now starting the next chapter. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. We didn't reach 1,000 but we should with this one. Thanks once again and keep on reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Thirteen**

**The Healer**

Marge yawned as she looked over to Harry, whose face was still flushed with a fever. He had only just gone back to sleep after waking up once again to be sick. She carefully sat up and yawned once again. She had only been able to get around an hour, maybe two hours sleep during the night. The first two times that Harry had woken up, he had tried to keep quiet and not wake her. Though it didn't work as the noise had woken her from her slumber. The next time he had just cuddle up to her while she slept, waking her with his quiet cries. He wanted comfort that time and Marge had obliged and cuddled him until he was once again sleeping semi peacefully. The other four times that he had woken up were a mix of those two and each time she held him close, soothing him and easing him back to sleep.

Marge carefully got out of bed. Not wanting to disturb Harry as he slept. He hadn't had a lot of sleep either. She went around the room grabbing a few clothes and a fluffy towel as well. She checked on Harry one last time, seeing him still sleeping she left the room and went to the bathroom. She needed a good shower to wake her up a little. Marge also wanted to give Harry a bath as well, but didn't think it would be a good idea just yet and would have to wait until he was better. She showered quickly, feeling a little refreshed even though she was still tired.

Marge walked back to the bedroom, her short hair still wet from the shower and a towel in her hand to try and dry it a little. She looked towards the bed and saw Harry sitting up, his eyes wide and he was just starting to cry. He saw her in the doorway and held his arms up towards her.

"Aunt Marge!" he called to her, his eyes held a slight tinge of fear within them, but were overcome by the desperation of his held out arms and tears within his bright green eyes.

Marge dropped her towel and rushed over to him and picked him up, "hush, it's all right. I'm right here." She told him softly as she started to rock him gently.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he held her tightly.

It took her a moment to realise that Harry had been sick again while she was in the shower. "It's all right Harry," she told as she then stood up with him in her arms took him to the bathroom. She put down the toilet seat and sat down on it. She reached over and picked up a cloth to give Harry a wash down. Harry's cries died down quickly. Harry felt better after he was cleaned up and began to relax within Aunt Marge's arms.

"Let's get you settled down on the sofa downstairs." She told him gently as se stood and went downstairs stepping into the living room.

She lay him down gently, much like she did yesterday and once again covered him over with the afghan that was laying on the back of the sofa. Se felt his forehead and grimaced, his temperature was still there. She also had a few other things she needed to do as well, but she didn't want to leave him alone for too long. She gave a little sigh and went to the phone.

She dialled in a number on the telephone as she waited until the person on the other end picked up, _"Hello, Colonel Fubster is speaking." _Came the voice on the other end.

"Hello, Tiberius, Harry's ill and I need someone to watch over him so I can deal with the dogs. I also need to call out the doctor." Marge said in a rush, she wanted to get back to Harry as she could hear that he was beginning to whimper and cry.

"_Marge, I'll come over and I will call out a healer instead. They maybe able to help Harry better than a doctor."_ He told her, _"Just wait a few minutes and then I'll be over."_ He added.

"All right then Tiberius, just let yourself in, you have a spare key." She told him as Harry's cries got louder, "have to go, Harry's crying." She told him as he said good-bye and the two of them put the phone down.

Marge rushed back into the living room to see that Harry was no longer on the sofa but hiding behind it. In the middle of the floor was a pile of sick. Marge just grimaced a little as she went over to where Harry was hiding and picked him. She placed him back on the sofa and covered him up.

"You stay there, don't worry Harry, I'll have that cleaned up in a minute." She told him gently as she stroked his face, feeling the heat emanating from him.

She quickly had it all cleaned up and Harry as well. When she was putting things back away she heard the front door open. She peeked out into the hallway and smiled when she saw that it was Tiberius. She went over to him and smiled.

"Thank goodness you're here, can you watch over Harry. I need to get Rita in and the others fed. I think I might bring in Medusa, to keep Harry company a little. I don't know." She mumbled a little, feeling a little out of her depth. Dudley had never been ill when she had taken care of him.

"Marge, don't worry. I'll be with Harry. You go and do what you need to do. The healer will be here in a few hours. They had a bit of an outbreak of Elf Fever. Which is what I think Harry has. Draco is ill as well." He told her. "A few potions and by tomorrow he should be fine again." He added smiling at her calmly.

"All right, that you, but why haven't I got it though?" she then asked as she was about to turn around and head to the kitchen.

"You're a Muggle, it couldn't latch onto you. I'm an adult and I had it when I was a child. Think of it as the wizards equivalent of chicken pox. It's not deadly, just annoying. If not treated it can last for a few weeks. A lot of muggleborn children end up with this illness not long after they are first exposed to something magical. Usually on their first trip to Diagon Alley." He answered her.

"Right, thank you. Now, Harry is in the living room, he has just been sick but he is feeling particularly miserable and scared, as you can imagine with my arse of a brother and sister in law. Now, don't jostle him around at all, and make sure he keeps calm. If he is sick again, just clean it up and reassure him that everything is fine." Marge told him as she then left the wizard in the hallway.

Tiberius smiled as she went, she was a headstrong woman, but with Harry ill she was like any other mother. A hen.

XxXxX

It was one in the afternoon and Harry had just drifted off to sleep after throwing up once again. Marge and Tiberius were talking; Marge was asking him about Diagon Alley and if they should visit the place soon. Tiberius was thinking that it might not be a good idea until they were able to sort out a few legalities into Harry's living arrangements. Marge was all for the idea of getting Harry used to magic and the heritage that he had within that world.

"I will think about it, for now lets keep in mind that you don't have final say just yet. I will need to find out who has his guardianship." Tiberius said as he looked over to the sleeping child. "If it is your brother and sister in law, then it will be quiet easy to get it transferred over to you. If it is still someone else then I will have to do some digging to see if I can find out who it is and maybe make a case against them for neglect since they left Harry with you brother and his aunt." He added, looking thoughtful.

"Well, do that as soon as you can, I want to get Harry out and about. I would love to take him on holiday as well. But I don't want to be away for too long, what with the puppies and that." Marge told him.

"Well, my nephew has an animal handler at his manor, I could have him come stay at my home and we could go away for a weekend. To let Harry have sometime to have fun and to experience a holiday of his own. So what do you think about have a weekend away?" he asked her.

"I think that would be all right, but bring this handler around before hand so we can see how they are with the dogs. Wouldn't want someone around that couldn't handle them all," Marge nodded as she was startled and Harry was woken up as a loud pop came from the kitchen.

"Hush Harry, its just the healer, I hope you don't mind that I told them to come to the kitchen of your home," Tiberius said as he stood up along with Marge to go and greet the healer.

"Hello?" came a call from a soothing voice.

"Hello," Tiberius said as he and Marge walked into the kitchen, "We have a young child that is a wizard, but his guardian for the moment is a muggle who knows about magic, Harry is a little scared of things and upset, so no sudden movements and that please." He added as Marge led the healer into the living room.

"My name is Marjorie Dursley," Marge introduced herself.

"I'm Tiberius Fubster-Malfoy, and since you are under oath not to say anything about who you heal, your patient is Harry Potter." He said calmly.

The healer stumbled a little and quickly righted himself, "Oh… right." He mumbled as the three of them entered the living room to see Harry sitting up and waiting for Marge to come back.

Marge went over to the child, who had his arms held out for her. "It's all right Harry," she soothed as she held him close.

"Hello Harry. I'm a healer, my name's Remiel Ilewellyn. I'm going to need you to lie down so I can examine you, is that okay. Marjorie can hold your hand, it wont hurt you at all." He said reassuringly as Harry nodded.

Harry lay down, keeping a tight grip onto Aunt Marge. It didn't take long for Remiel to be finished examining him. He face looked a little tight. "Can I talk with you in the kitchen for a moment." He said as he finished.

"I'll stay with Harry, if you don't mind, just tell Tiberius and he will tell me a little later." Marge said as Harry had already curled up in her lap once again.

Tiberius and Remiel stood in the kitchen, "May I ask why, when I examined him I saw that he was malnourish and had previous injuries that were not healed right?"

"His muggle Aunt and Uncle have not been nice to him, we think it maybe because he is a wizard. Marge is no blood relation to Harry and has had him in her care for almost two weeks. We are trying to undo the damage done and trying to find a way for Marge to have full custody of him." Tiberius told him softly.

"Well, if you need my help I will gladly testify as to the past abuse he has suffered, all injuries leave a mark on the body. Now as to his illness it is Elf Fever. Here are a few potions to help clear it all up; he is to take one spoon of the green one once every three hours for the next fifteen. The entire yellow one, which will help his symptoms. The blue one is to be given only if he is sick. It will help calm his stomach, and try and get him to have something eat and drink. Nothing heavy. He should be all right by tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon. If not give me another call." Remiel told him as he handed over the potions.

"Thank you, and we may end up calling on you if things go like I expect." Tiberius said as Remiel nodded and said goodbye. With a pop, he had apparated away.

Tiberius grabbed a spoon, so Harry could get started on the potions. He heard a small huffing bark come from the corner where Rita was settled down for the next few days. Medusa lying beside her calmly. She had spent some time with Harry, but Harry wanted her to watch over Rita in case something happened.

"Don't worry Medusa, Harry should be fine soon and will be able to play again." He told her as he went back into the living room.

Tiberius quickly told her about the potions and when they should be taken. He got Harry to take the potions he needed and conjured a glass of water for him to get rid of the taste. The three settled down again, keeping quiet and letting Harry go back to sleep while Tiberius then filled Marge in about the other thing that Remiel told him.

XxXxX

It was getting late and Marge stood up, ready to take Harry back to bed. The little boy was feeling a little better, and had been able to have something to eat and drink earlier and had not thrown it back up. Marge thought that a big improvement. Tiberius stood up, ready to leave the house when Marge turned to him and smiled.

"Why don't you stay in the guest bedroom tonight, just in case Harry gets worse. I don't want anything to happen to him and since this is a magical illness you would be the better one to help me. And since I am having Harry in my room again. His room is free. Though I would like you to help me redecorate it for him some day soon." She suggested, babbling a little.

"Thank you Marge for you offer, I will take you up on it. Are you sure that it would be all right?" he asked for reassurance.

Marge smiled, "yes, it'll be fine."

Tiberius nodded as she then went to pick Harry up, "why don't I take him up for you, I know your back still troubles you." He said as he went over to stand beside her.

"Thank you Tiberius," she nodded as she stepped aside for him to pick him up.

"Lead the way Marge," He said, he knew that she would want to tuck the little boy in herself, even if he was already asleep.

The two made their way up the stairs carefully. They enter Marge's bedroom and settled Harry into her bed. Covering him over and Tiberius cast a spell to alert him if Harry woke up.

"Good night my sweet child," Marge said as she kissed Harry on his scar. "Sweet dreams." She added, as she made sure he was tucked in tight enough to keep warm.

"Come on, let's go back down stairs and leave him to his dreams." Tiberius said a soft and wistful smile on his face.

The two then went back downstairs and Marge looked at her friend closely and asked him softly, "what was that look about upstairs?"

"I never married, never had children, and seeing you with brings it all back that I haven't done that yet." He answered her truthfully. "I was never able to find the right woman, strong enough to put up with me and a witch, though…" he trailed off thinking a little more.

"Well, you can always find someone, you just have to look and being here all the time wont help you." She told him shaking her head a little. "Now, what are we going to do about Harry and my idiot brother? I don't want him going back." She told him.

"Well, I have contacted my nephew to try and find out who is on record for his Guardianship. If it is your brother then I just need to file some paper work. If it's not then I will need to file a claim of neglectful child abandonment, since they have literally abandoned Harry to his aunt. They wouldn't be Harry's true guardians therefore their treatment of him goes against the one who left him. And we will need proof, now the photos and memories that were taken and with Remiel's testimony we should be able to get them to sign over, though it may take a while." Tiberius said softly, thinking it over a few times before he spoke.

"Right, I understand now, thank you." She told him as she took in what he had told her. "I think I am going to get the dogs dinners done a little early today. I'm so tired, was up for most of the night with Harry, I think I might go to bed in an hour or so." She told him.

"That's all right, I am going to make a list of what needs to be done to change the guardianship of Harry, I didn't want to involve Lucius just yet, but he had contacts within the Ministry that I don't have. He should get back to me about it all soon." He told her.

"All right then, I shall settle the dogs down for the night." She smiled at him as she then left him alone with his thoughts.

Tiberius knew that he would be talking to Lucius about something else.

* * *

**Well, I am a little unsure about this chapter and Tiberius. Please review and tell me what you all think?**


	14. Day Fourteen

**I don't own Harry Potter. So for today I am only playing with them before they all go back into the box.**

**Sorry for taking so long in getting this up. Its been done for a while. But my netbook went nuts and I lost everything. Including the first chapter of the Sequal of this story. (I know I shouldn't start writing a sequal before it is finished.) So I had to find it again and then NaNoWriMo came along, so busy busy.**

**Thank you for spoting the mistake Tauremarde, it has been corrected.**

**Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Fourteen**

**The Guardians**

The smell of bacon, sausages and the rest of the smells from a traditional English breakfast drifted through the house. Marge yawned as she woke to the mouth-watering smell. She sat up in bed and for a moment she almost jumped out of bed. For one moment she thought that Harry was downstairs making breakfast once again. Instead she looked to her left and saw Harry sitting up in bed, looking much better. He was looking puzzled at the smell.

He looked to her and asked quietly, his voice a little scratchy, "Aunt Marge, who's cooking?"

She smiled at him and gave him a small one armed hug, "that would be Tiberius, he stayed the night, in case you got any worse, though to me you look much better." She told him softly.

"Mr Tiberius?" Harry murmured as his small arms wrapped around Marge as much as they could.

"Yes, he stayed last night," she told him again as she let him go and took a good look at him, "well, you look better, but, how do you feel?" she then asked him as she looked him over.

Harry gave a little sigh and answered, "Tired."

"You don't feel sick at all?" she asked to clarify that he felt better.

"I don't think so, my tummy feels like it does when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wont let me have anything for a while, kinda funny." He tried to tell her as he rubbed his tummy a little.

"Well, then we shall have to feed your tummy then," she joked a little as she got out of bed, inside she was once again seething at the treatment that Harry had gone through with her brother and sister-in-law, "do you feel up to a bath today?" she then asked.

"Yeah!" He bounced on the bed, "I feel sticky and nasty." He added as he started to clamber out of bed.

"Well, you shal…" she started then stopped as she saw Harry fall to the ground, once again looking a little ill. "Harry?" she questioned as she shot around the other side of the bed and knelt down next to him.

"Why the room go round for?" he murmured with his eyes closed.

"It's okay Harry, you just got up too quickly. You have to remember that you have been lying down for most of the last two days." She told him gentle as she picked him up and gathered a few things so he could have a bath.

Harry wrapped his arms around her neck, enjoying the feeling of someone caring for him and loving him even though he was different. They entered the bathroom and Marge placed him down on the toilet lid and began to fill the bath up, putting in some bubble bath as well. She walked over to the cupboard that was underneath the sink and pulled out a rubber duck and a small toy boat for Harry to play with.

Marge walked back to the bath and put them into the water. She quickly tested it, to make sure that it wouldn't be too hot for Harry. It was just right as well as the level. She turned back to Harry and helped him undress and placed him into the water.

"Well Harry, lets wash you up." She smiled as she wet a washcloth and started to scrub him down gently.

Harry stayed still as she bathed him, feeling himself relax a little in the warm water. He spotted the small red and blue boat bobbing between mounds of bubbles. Harry couldn't help but to reach forwards and bring it closer. He pushed in under the water and let it do, laughing a little when it bounced back up.

Marge couldn't help but to chuckle at him, she enjoyed hearing his laughter it was so carefree now. She put on the shower pipes onto the taps and made sure the temperature was right. She grabbed the shampoo and looked at Harry, "can you stop playing for a moment, I have to wash your hair now." She told him as he then let the boat go and closed his eyes.

She quickly washed his hair, using the showerhead to wet and rinse his hair. "There we go, done. Have a little more of a play then its time to get out, we have breakfast waiting for us." She told him as she watched him start to play again.

She bustled around the bathroom, just putting a few things away, though most of the time she was watching Harry with a content smile on her face. She let him play for around five minutes when she picked up the bath towel. She went over to the bath and said softly, "come on Harry, time to get out," Harry stood up and Marge wrapped the warm and fluffy towel around him. "Kick your feet," she told him as he did so, getting rid of the excess water off them.

She carried him back to her bedroom and set him down, with her sitting on the bed. She started drying him off, rubbing his hair. She wraps the towel around him for a moment as she goes to his bedroom and gathers some clean clothes for him.

"Thank you aunt Marge." He smiled as he began getting dressed, with very little help from Marge.

"You're welcome tyke, now, I have no doubt that breakfast is ready since we took a while. Lets hope it's still warm enough for us." She told him as she led the way out of the bedroom.

"Maybe Mr Tiberius knows how to make it warm," Harry said quietly as he slowly made his way down the stairs, thankfully not feeling dizzy anymore.

"Maybe he does, we'll ask him when we get into the kitchen." Marge smiled as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

The two followed their noses into the kitchen, though Harry wasn't too sure if he could eat a full breakfast.

"Good morning," Tiberius greeted them both.

"Morning Tiberius," Marge smiled at him as Harry peeked around her.

Tiberius spotted the shy child behind Marge and smiled, "good morning to you as well Harry."

"Good morning," Harry greeted softly.

"You're looking a lot better than you did yesterday, how do you feel?" the elder wizard asked the younger.

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "well, I feel okay, but my head went funny when I got up. I'm not really hungry," he admitted truthfully a little afraid at being told off for moaning.

"Right, thank you for telling me. Just take it easy today and since I knew that you wouldn't feel like much to eat I made you some toast and jam. And if you are able to eat all of it, we'll have a treat for lunch," Tiberius smile gently down at him.

Harry smiled back at him and said softly, "thank you."

"For us Marge, it's the full English, I know you don't have that very often, but I think it would be nice to have something very filling today. Not only that, I have fed the dogs already and Medusa is already in laying down with Rita, I think she is keeping an eye on her for us." Tiberius smiled as he led the two of them over to the breakfast table.

He pulled out a seat for Marge and pushed her in when he sat down. Marge nodded her thanks and looked at the food already on the table. It was more that what she was used to in the morning, but this little treat wouldn't hurt. Tiberius made sure that Harry was setting into his seat and the three started their breakfast, with only Tiberius and Marge talking on occasions.

XxXxX

Harry was sat on the sofa in the living room. Medusa curled up next to him as he read one of Aunt Marge's books. Tiberius was sitting in the armchair looking through several parchments that had been sent to him that morning. He was mumbling to himself as he read them, occasionally jotting things down on the notepad that Marge had given him.

Marge was in the kitchen with Rita and had been since just after breakfast. Rita was finally having the pups. Harry along with Medusa and Tiberius had been told to go into the living room and let her handle things herself. Though she did tell them that she was only watching Rita in case something went wrong. She had only had to help with the birthing of a pup once and that had been one of the first births she had been seeing to herself. She had been on the phone to a local vet for most of the day. After that she had learned all she could about labour and whelping so she could handle things alone.

"_Hoooowwwwlllll!_" Medusa went as she suddenly stood up and looked towards the kitchen door.

Both Tiberius and Harry jumped at the sudden noise. Harry dropped his book and Tiberius' parchments scattered to the floor. The two looked at the five week old puppy as she stood still.

"Medusa, why did you do that?" Harry asked her as his senses finally came back.

"_Something isn't right,_" she answered as she then jumped down from the sofa and took off towards the kitchen.

Tiberius looked to Harry who repeated what Medusa had told him. The young wizard jumped off the sofa as well and ran into the kitchen, Tiberius following them both as well. The two reached the kitchen and could see Medusa standing beside the whelping box peering inside. Rita was laying down, five pups already there and a sixth was mostly covered in membrane. Rita was licking it clean around the head. It broke and Rita kept on licking the small pup clean, chewing through the cord and then eating the placenta.

"Eww, nasty," Harry said bring him to Marge's attention.

"They always do that Harry, there are a number of reasons why, could be to protect its self from predators, or even for the nutrients that are contained within it. I don't think many people can agree on the why though," she told him.

"_He won't breath,_" Medusa said as she looked to her owner.

"Medusa said 'he won't breath'," Harry repeated what she said to the adults in the room.

Marge quickly went over and noticed that pup was not breathing at all and picked him up away from his mothers' frantic licking. Marge bundle it into a towel and started to rub the pup vigorously to try and help stimulate it. A minute or two of doing that and it hadn't worked. She moved the small pup around in her hands and put its head pointing towards her fingers. She lifted it high and swung him down. Hoping that if there was some mucus still lodge within the pup it would help and bring it out.

Once, twice, trice and a fourth time and still not a gasp of breathe from the puppy.

"Tiberius, do up a hot water bottle we need to keep him warm." She told him as she settled the pup down and pulled out a thin rubber tube that had a syringe attached to it. She put the tube into the pups' mouth, working the tube as Tiberius came over with the hot water bottle. She picked up the pup and placed him on it.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he walked over to where Marge was trying to help the pup to breath.

Tiberius stepped behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder and said softly trying to explain, "the puppy isn't breathing and Marge is trying to help him."

Marge took off the syringe and looked to the two and said, "This is the only thing left to try and help," she gave a small breath into the tube and very gently pressed down on the ribs of the pup. A breathe into the tube and out of the pup by pressing on his ribs. She had to be careful as doing it too hard could break the ribs of the small pup.

Minutes went by and still nothing. Marge removed the tube and stopped, she looked to Harry and Tiberius with tears in her eyes, this was the first time that a pup had died on her.

"Aunt Marge?" Harry questioned seeing the upset look on his Aunts face.

"I can't save him Harry. He's…" Marge trailed off, not knowing how to tell a child of death.

"Harry, you know how you mommy and daddy aren't here anymore?" Tiberius asked, seeing Marge's distress. Harry nodded his head, "well the puppy is like that, he isn't going to be here anymore, he went to a special place that people go to when the don't breath in this world anymore." Even Tiberius who had seen death up close had trouble explaining it all to a small child.

Harry understood a little of what they were trying to say, he went to where the pup was still on the hot water bottle, with a towel underneath him. "Can I hold him and say bye?" Harry asked them.

Marge nodded and pulled Harry onto her lap. She gentle placed the pup into his arms.

Harry looked down at him and stroked the slightly wet fur, "I'm sorry," he murmured to it as a few tears started to fall.

Harry felt something weird inside of him, something that wanted to help. He didn't understand what it was. He looked to Medusa wondering if she could help him.

"_Let it out Harry, concentrate on you hands, on the pup._" She told him as she walked over and sat at his and Marge's feet.

Harry closed his eyes and felt that weird feeling and pushed it to the hand that had been stroking the puppy. He took a deep breath and let it out. He continued to push, going from his hand to the puppy underneath it. He vaguely heard a gasp as the feeling left him and went to the puppy fully. He opened his eyes and looked down to the pup. It gave a small gasp, and then another, and another. It was breathing.

"A natural healer," Tiberius whispered in shock.

Marge took the pup away from Harry and placed it on the water bottle hoping that it would warm the pup back up, she looked to Harry and smiled at him, "you used magic to help bring the puppy back to us Harry," she told him, pride filling her voice as she hugged his tightly. "Well done." She added as she looked to the still in shock Tiberius. "Shouldn't you be used to this type of thing?" she asked him.

"Marge a Natural Healer are rare, one in every five or six thousand wizards and witches born may have the talent. He would be excellent if he would take it as his profession, some don't. It is a hard profession." Tiberius said as he looked to Harry. "You all right Harry?" he asked the child.

Harry slowly nodded his head as he then said softly, "I'm tired, can I go to sleep?"

Marge looked a little worried and looked to Tiberius, "is he all right?"

"Yes, its no surprise, he used up magic that he isn't used to. Let him rest for few hours and make sure he has something to eat for dinner. I would just let him sleep now, even though if we could get him something to eat now it would be better." Tiberius said, "I'll warm up some soup." He added as he went to do that. Knowing that with magic that he would be faster than the normal way.

Marge nodded as she turned her attention back to Harry, "Harry sweet heart, can you stay awake and have something to eat first, its only a little soup."

Harry nodded and within a minute or two a bowl of warm soup was in front of him. He ate it slowly, only wanting to go to sleep. By the time he had almost finished he was nodding off to sleep on Marge's lap. Marge took the spoon out of his hand and went into living room and laid Harry down on the sofa, covering him with the afghan, letting him sleep as she and Tiberius talked a little over the puppy, who was now back with his mother and breathing just fine, and also what Harry had done and what they could do to encourage his ability but not put to much on him at once.

XxXxX

Harry was tucked up into bed and after reading another chapter of Mr Galliano's Circus, he was once again fast asleep. Marge left him alone and made her way back down stairs, where Tiberius was waiting for her. She sat down on the sofa and looked to the wizard.

"He's asleep." She said as Ripper went and sat down at her feet, he was once again a little put out about having another dog in the house. He considered it his territory, but knew that if he did anything he would be out in the kennels full time.

"That's good, he'll be fine tomorrow, large bursts of magic are tiring for a child. You know the owl that came this morning, well it was from Lucius, he finally got the information that I wanted." Tiberius told her.

"And, what did it say?" she asked him.

"Dumbledore does have guardianship, but only when it comes to the magical world. He would be in charge of Harry should he enter that side. Since at the moment he is within the Muggle, your brother has guardianship. We need them both to sign the papers making you his guardian in both worlds. Your brother should be easy to do. Dumbledore may prove a problem. I want to build a case first, so we can present it to him and he will have no choice. I'm going to contact Remiel and ask him to make an abuse report and send it to me instead of the ministry. Within it will be the readouts of the magical scans that he took when he came here. I will also need him to come back and to do a full check up on Harry, to make sure that we have everything to make a case and make sure that Harry is healthy, or will get there. He may need a few potions to help deal with the malnutrition that he has suffered, but that is if it can not be repaired by normal meals from now on." Tiberius said as he mentally went through the list he had made yesterday about it all.

"How long will it take you to gather everything?" Marge asked, she wanted Harry to be hers, and she wanted that now.

"For your brother, until he comes back, for Dumbledore, it depends on how quickly we can gather everything needed. I will need to make discreet inquiries about Harry's accounts within the magical world, since Dumbledore has control. I don't think he would do anything to them, but it is always best to make sure. We may need to have an independent ministry employee from the social services to come and talk with Harry about what happened. Or we could try and see if we can get some memories from Harry, since it maybe too traumatic to Harry to be questioned. We will need someone to visit them to watch the extraction of the memories." Tiberius said and then quickly explained about pensives when he saw he confused look.

"well, we have our work cut out for us, I just hope that things will go smoothly. I don't want Harry going back to that idiot." Marge grunted.

"I know, and I will do my best, you have my word on that Marge." He said with a gentle smile.

Marge smiled back at him and said, "you haven't let me down yet, and I don't think you will this time either."

"Well, I am going home, don't forget Draco comes tomorrow," Tiberius smiled as he stood up.

Marge stood as well and led the way to the door, "will it still be all right for him to sleep over, I mentioned it to Harry and I know that he is looking forward to it."

"Of course, I don't think I could get away without bringing Draco over here." He chuckled, he had received a letter from Lucius moaning about how much Draco had gone on about his new friend Harry and the nice lady Marge.

Marge opened the front door and Tiberius walked out, casting a quick charm to warm himself up. The cold snap was going away, but it lingered a little. "Good night Tiberius." She said softly, with a gentle smile on her face.

Smiling back "good night Marge," he said as he then walked down the path towards his own home. Marge didn't close the door until she couldn't see him anymore in the darkness.

* * *

**Well, thank you for reading so far and WOW to the amount of Reviews that I have for this. So thank you each and every one of you. When things go wrong I know I can look back on them smile and get back on the horse to write more.**

**Please review and tell me what you think?**


	15. Day Fifteen

**I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun.**

**Well, I am so sorry for taking so long in getting this done, the muse for this went away while I was working on my new fic, with a ghost hunter Harry, as well as him being a necromancer, it crossover that I am really enjoying writing at the moment.**

**I did have a little trouble writing this chapter as well, just didn't want to work as soon as Draco came on the scene**.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews as well. They helped in getting me writing this.**

**And finally, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Harsh Reality**

**Day Fifteen**

**The Sleepover**

Harry was at a point where all he wanted to do was to jump up and down on the bed that he was sitting on, waiting for Aunt Marge to come into the room to tell him it was all right for him to get up. It was going to be a fun day, since Draco was to come over later and staying the night. He was going to have a sleepover, he had seen Dudley have a few with his friends from nursery, but he had never dreamed that he would ever have one himself. He looked around what had become his room and smiled when he saw a few toys that he would be able to share with Draco, he wondered a little if Aunt Marge would let him take them downstairs for the two of them to play with.

It wasn't long until Marge made her appearance and picked him up from the bed. She cradled the young child in her arms, enjoying the warmth that it gave her. She bustled around the room, pick out clothes for Harry to wear and grabbing a towel, he was going to have a bath before they did anything else.

"Aunt Marge," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her neck, he loved being carried like this, it felt nice, warm and safe, a safety he never remembered feeling before.

"What is it Harry?" she asked him as she walked into the bathroom and started to fill the bath up with warm water.

"Can I bring some of my toys downstairs so that Draco and I can play with them? And can he come and see the puppies? And play with Medusa? Can we go out and see the other dogs as well? And play outside?" he asked in a rush, hoping that she would be all right with what he had asked.

"Yes you can bring some toys downstairs, as long as the both of you put one away before you start playing with another. He can see the puppies, but he cannot touch them at all, we don't want the mother rejecting them because of an unfamiliar smell on them. As for Medusa, since she is well behaved she is allowed inside and yes you can play with her. I will let you go and see the other dogs as well and let you introduce Draco to them all. If the weather isn't too cold I will let you play out side for a while." She answered them all with a smile on her face. It was nice of him to ask instead of just saying quiet about what he wanted to do when Draco came over. "Also, instead of half seven bed time, you will go to be at eight, so the two of you can play a little more." She told him of the change in bedtime. "Any misbehaviour and the two of you will go to bed at seven." She added, she didn't want the two of them causing too much mischief, even though she expected a little from them. And maybe an argument or two over what they would be doing.

"Can we bring the train set down stairs, Draco really liked it when he came to visit?" Harry asked as he looked to her excitedly.

Marge smiled at him and told him, "We'll bring it down and set it up so you can play with it straight away."

"Thank you Aunt Marge." He beamed; his green eyes alight with life and not the dullness that they were when he first came to her.

Marge carried on smiling, she loved seeing him like this, and she hoped that between her and Tiberius they would be able to keep him away from Vernon and that shrill wife of his. She helped him to undress and settled him into the tub and started to wash him, the cuts on his back were healed fully now, thanks to a little help from Healer Remiel and Tiberius.

It didn't take her long to bathe and dress him in clean clothes. She picked him up once again as she finished cleaning the bathroom, Harry had been waiting for her to finish patiently. The little boy didn't want to cause any trouble, even though he was excited about the day ahead.

"Right, Harry," Marge said as she held him close. "Shall we pick out a few toys to take down with us?" she asked him.

She walked into Harry's bedroom and set him down so that he could look through his toys and chose a few to play with. He went over to the train set that was away in its box; half the fun was setting it all up. He then brought it over to his be and placed it down and went back to look at a few more things. He then picked up a few stuffed animals and toy cars.

"Just these," Harry smiled up at her as he stood by the small pile of toys that were now on his bed.

Marge smiled back at him and nodded her head, "Of course, you grab the stuffed animals, and I'll bring the rest." She told him as he did what she said and took the stuffed toys from the pile. She piled the few toy cars on top of the train set box and followed the little boy down the stairs.

"Right, we'll keep these behind the sofa, all right Harry. We don't want them in the way all the time, just make sure that you keep them all here if they are too far out someone may trip over them. Shall we have breakfast and feed the dogs, and when they are finished we will let medusa inside." Marge said as she set down the things she had in her arms.

"Okay, I'll keep the tidy, Aunt Marge." Harry nodded as he set down the toys he had, making a promise to her.

The two then went into the kitchen to finished of their morning routine.

XxXxX

Harry was almost bouncing on the sofa as he waited for Draco to show up. Marge had a right time trying to keep him calm. Though she knew that this was the first time he was going to have a sleep over. She just wished she had been able to get Harry away from her brother and sister in law sooner. She didn't want to take the chance that the small child would have to go back to Vernon, either. She gave a quick look out of the window and smiled as she saw Tiberius and Draco coming up the garden path. With a knock at the door, Harry jumped up and ran to it, he was about to open the door but stopped and looked to Aunt Marge.

"Can I open the door Aunt Marge?" he then asked her.

Marge smiled at him and told him, "Normally I wouldn't let you, since I wouldn't know who was at the door, but as I know this time I will let you. And well doe for asking," she smiled as she walked over to him and watched him open the door.

Harry reached up and opened the door and smiled when he saw that it was Draco and Tiberius, "Hello Sir, hello Draco," he greeted them both with a huge smile on his face.

"Come in," Marge said behind Harry as she smiled at them both.

Tiberius and Draco entered the cottage and walked into the living room. Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he now stood in front of Draco. He couldn't help it, he had a friend, the first one in his life and he couldn't wait to have some fun. Marge and Tiberius went and sat down as the two boys went behind the sofa where Marge had set up the train set that Harry had.

"We're gonna have so much fun," Harry grinned at the blonde before him.

Draco grinned back and nodded enthusiastically, "What are we going to do first?" he then asked.

Harry cocked his head a little and then smiled, "Play with the trains, Aunt Marge said we can see the puppies later, and she's gonna let Medusa in a little later, she has to be with her mummy for a while."

"Cool," Draco nodded as the two of them knelt down by the train set before them.

Marge and Tiberius listened to the two of them and smiled at one another, "Well Marge, I hope you'll be able to handle the two of them."

Marge smiled at him and said, "I think I should be able to. Dudley is a handful, if I can Marge him I can manage the two of them."

"maybe on that one, Draco's things are here," he then said as he held out a small bag with some of draco's things inside.

"Right, I'll take them up in a moment, want to stay for lunch?" she asked him as she stood up.

Tiberius smiled and nodded his head, "yes, I would like that."

"It's soup and grilled cheese sandwiches today, I'll be letting medusa in after lunch and letting the two of them see the puppies later on in the evening, if you want to stay a little longer you are welcome to." She told him as she went towards the kitchen. "boys, uch will be ready soon, so don't make too much of a mess at the moment." She said to the two children as she went past them.

"We wont aunt Marge." Harry smiled up at her.

Marge could help but smile back at him, the smile was something precious to her and she wanted the chance to see that it stayed there. She carried onto the kitchen to get started on lunch, while Tiberius got up and went behind the sofa and sat down on the floor beside the two.

"So what are we playing?" he asked them both with a friendly smile.

"We need to make sure the Hogwarts express is on time, they can't be late to get to Hogwarts." Draco smiled up at his uncle, "I told how me and Harry will be going to Hogwarts when we're older." He added as he grinned to Harry.

Harry nodded and said, "I wish I could go now, it sounds like fun."

"It will be a lot of fun, and a lot of hard work, I know the two of you will do the best you can while there." Tiberius told the two of them.

"We will," the two of them coursed together.

"Good to hear, so lets make sure this train gets there on time," Tiberius then said as he looked to the train set, the rails in a figure 8.

"Yep, and there is a hippogriff on the line and he wont move, so we need a good wizard to get him to go away." Draco told him.

"Well a hippogriff, do you know how to deal with one?" Tiberius asked his nephew.

Draco shook his head as Harry piped up and asked, "What's a hippogriff?"

"It's a magical creature and they are very proud creatures, you must always bow to them first, and never, ever insult them. They are defensive and very strong. So when you bow to them, you have to wait until they bow back before you go near them, when they do you should be fine, some hippogriffs will even let you ride them if they find you worthy enough." Tiberius told the two of them.

"Wow," Harry grinned his eyes lighting up, "do you think one would every let me fly on them?"

"I have doubt Harry," he grinned to the smaller child.

"What about me Uncle Tibby?" Draco then asked him.

"They would let you as well Draco." He ruffled the blond hair in affection.

"Uncle Tibby don't do that, it messes it all up." Draco complained.

The three of them continued to play until Aunt Marge called them all for lunch. With Harry and Draco telling her about the adventures that they had been playing and all about the hippogriff.

XxXxX

Medusa was lying beside Harry, watching as the two boys played with the cars that Harry had brought down not long after lunch. Tiberius had left an hour ago, Marge stood up and watched them for a moment before saying, "Boys do you want to see the puppies?" she asked them, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" the two boys yelled together, as they dropped the cars and stood up looking at the woman before them.

"You can see them, but you have to follow the rules I set out all right?" she told them gentle.

"Okay," they nodded as they waited for her to tell the rules.

"Right, first, you are not to touch them, they have a special smell to them that the mommy can smell, and sometimes when someone else touches them it changed the smell. The mommy may then ignore the puppy, so no touching." Marge told them, getting nods of understanding, "at the moment the puppies cant hear or see you, they rely on smell." She told them as she took the two of them by the hand and led them towards Rita and her six puppies.

"Wow," Draco said as he peered into the box, "they're so small."

"Yes they are, when you were born you were really small as well." Marge told him smiling softly.

"Really, will the get big like I am?" Draco asked her as he looked towards her.

Marge nodded, "yes they will, they will get as big as their mother."

"cool," Draco said as he went back to watching the puppies.

"_Something smells nice,_" came a voice from the box.

"What smells nice?" Draco asked aloud, getting a funny look from Marge and Harry, who wondered who he was talking to.

"_Draco has a guardian,_" Medusa said as she sat down near Harry and looked up at him.

"You have a guardian Draco," Harry relayed the message to his friend.

"_Nice smell, want to find the nice smell,_" came the voice again as the small pup that Harry had saved moved towards Draco.

"Well Draco, looks like you have a puppy," Marge smiled to the small child.

Draco looked at her and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, really, since he is your guardian, I have no doubt that your parents will be fine with it." She reassured him softly.

"Okay," Draco nodded as he looked down at the puppy that was slowly making his way towards him.

Rita stood up, dislodging three puppies that were suckling, she went over to Draco and sniffed him and then went down to the puppy that was moving towards him. She picked him up and gently held him out towards Draco. Draco mesmerised reached out a hand and stroked the small puppy.

"_Oh, nice smell, oh nice feel._" The puppy said softly, enjoying the stroking.

"Draco, what will you call him?" he asked his friend as he watched him stroke the small pup.

"I don't know," Draco said as he stroke one last time, letting Rita put him back in the box.

"_I want nice smell back,_" the puppy whined a little. It was soon suckling at a teat.

"Come on boys, back out, time to leave them alone a little." Marge said as she then took the two of them by the hand and brought them back into the living room.

"Thank you for letting me see them Miss Marge," Draco said as she let their hands go.

"You're welcome Draco, now why don't the two of you play a little more before bed." She said as a knock sounded at the door.

The two children nodded and went back to crashing cars into one another as Marge went to the door and opened it, smiling when she saw Tiberius. She let him inside; Tiberius went to the kitchen and not the living room. The move puzzled her as she followed the other.

"What's going on?" she asked him as she closed the door behind her so that the two boys wouldn't be able to over hear.

"Well, we have the papers that your brother needs to sign, as soon as they are done you will be Harry's guardian within the Muggle world. Remiel is doing a report; we should have it within the next few days. Also, Dumbledore hasn't touched Harry's accounts so that's something in his favour. But since he has left Harry alone in the Muggle world and not checked up on him, which we know has caused problems for Harry in the abuse that he has suffered. Lucius is helping in building a case for us, in case Dumbledore wants to be difficult we have some leverage." He told her with a soft smile.

"So I have a good chance of getting Harry?" she asked him. Tiberius could tell that she was hopeful about that.

Tiberius gave a small nod, "since you have taken care of him, don't mind his magic and you are one of the few Muggle's able to breed Guardians for magical children, you have a really good chance of getting him. And with Lucius helping and toeing the line with me, he'll be backing you as well."

Marge gave a sigh of relief, she had a good chance of having Harry as her son, "Oh, some good news, the puppy that Harry brought back, is Draco's Guardian."

"Really?" Tiberius smiled.

Marge nodded, "I hope it's all right that I said he would be going with Draco when the pups old enough, and he is already thinking of a name."

"That's fine, Lucius always wanted him to have a guardian, but none of the ones that were breed into the magical world weren't right for him." He told her.

"Well he has one now, though I hope I will get chance to meet with Lucius and his wife." Marge said in a tone that told Tiberius it better happen soon.

"I will, well, I'll leave you alone again, good luck on getting the two of the to bed." He smirked as Marge led him out.

"I will, have no worries on that." She smiled as she opened the front door and let Tiberius out. "God night." she called to him.

"Night Marge," he called back.

Marge went back into the living room to start getting the ready for bed, she had plans to read them a famous five book; the adventure they had in them should lure them to bed sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Well, another chapter done, we are now half way through this fic, since there are thirty days, I meant to have done a chapter a day when I started this, but it kind of grew to epic status instead of the small drabbles I was planning.**

**Please read and review and tell me what you all think!**


	16. Day Sixteen

**I don't own Harry Potter, just playing around for a while.**

**I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait, had so much trouble with this chapter, for some reason it just wouldn't come. Then today, I got to my friends house and just like that the muse hit and I was able to get it done. I have gone through it, but I know I missed a lot, so I apologise in advance for the mistakes.**

**I would say a lot of OOCness for two characters later on, but I think it fits.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harsh Reality

Day Sixteen

Happy Day

"Argh!" a scream echoed throughout the house as Marge bolted upright in her bed as it woke her up.

She jumped out of her bed, grabbing the dressing gown that was at the bottom of it, without even thinking about it as she put it on. Marge's poor heart was in her throat at the scream. She ran across the landing and into Harry's room, throwing the door open as she went. Draco was sitting in the middle of the bed crying, Harry, too, was crying as he sat on the floor not far from the bed.

Marge went over to Harry first, after giving Draco a glance and could tell that he wasn't hurt in anyway, she asked softly as she knelt down by the little boy, "what happened boy's?" he voice soft and soothing.

Draco managed to stop crying a little as he sobbed, "It's my fault, I said we could jump on the bed and we did and he fell off." His tears renewed and he began to cry in earnest once again.

Marge picked Harry up and set him on her lap, as she sat down on the bed, gently she pulled Draco towards her as well, "shush boys' it's all right now, it's all right." She said softly as she was able to get Draco on her lap with Harry. She helped them close as she rocked them, constantly keeping up a stream of comforting words for the two of them.

Draco was the first to stop crying as he then occasionally hiccupped. Harry was still crying, but the loud cries had now turned into near silent sobs. Marge could feel that the young child trembling as he was in her arms. She continued to rock them as Harry slowly calmed down a little more, though he continued to shake a little.

"Are you hurt anywhere Draco?" she asked first as he shook his head in answered, she then turned to look down at Harry and then asked him, "how about you Harry? Are you hurt anywhere?" he voice was soft and warm as she looked him over a little, using her eyes.

He nodded his head slightly as fear started to enter his green eyes, "my head hurts Aunt Marge." He told her as he waited for her to start shouting at him for being naughty.

Draco could tell that his new friend was scared so he quietly said, getting Marge's attention, "Miss Marge, it's my fault, I told him it would be all right, because I do it on my own bed when I am at home." His silvery blue eyes shone with sorrow as he thought about getting his friend into trouble.

"I'm sorry Aunt Marge," Harry whispered as he ducked his head down, wincing slightly as he did so, his head was hurting him slightly.

"It's all right, I'm more worried about your head, I don't think you have done too much to it," she said as she ran a hand over it gently as she felt a small bump, Harry winced a little and she said softly, "I'm sorry sweetie."

"I'm okay," Harry murmured as he looked up to her.

"Boys, there is a reason you shouldn't be jumping on beds," she told them gently as she held them both in her arms.

"Why not, I can when I am at home?" Draco asked her a little curious as to why he couldn't do the same here.

"Well at you house you might have magic that will stop you from falling off. But because I live here, I don't have magic that will stop that from happening. And I know that when Harry fell of the bed you were both scared, and that's why you were crying." Marge answered him with a gentle smile.

"So at home there is magic and there isn't any here, but Harry is a wizard like I am?" Draco frowned, wondering why it wouldn't be protected.

"Yes, Harry is a wizard just like you Draco, but like you he can't cast spells yet, and I'm a Muggle and I can't use magic, so there is no way that there would be spell on the bed to stop you from falling off when you are jumping on it, and to be honest with you both, bed's are made for sleeping not bouncing on, that's what a trampoline is for." She said, scolding them both a little, though making sure that she wasn't doing it roughly, being sure that she explained why they shouldn't do something. She had to be honest with herself as well; she was so scared when she had heard that scream.

"So we shouldn't jump on the bed because we could get hurt, like me?" Harry asked her, he's trembling was slowly stopping a little.

"Yes, just like you were hurt," she nodded with a smile, "though you both have to realise that the two of you could be hurt even more, you were very lucky Harry that you didn't hurt yourself more than a little bump on your head. And the two of you frightened me so much when I heard you scream." She added as she told the two of the gently.

"We scared you?" Draco asked her curiously, Harry looking at her as well.

"Yes, you scared me so much," she said as she pulled the two of them closer and hugged the two of them.

"We're sorry," they chorused together as they hugged her back.

"I know you both are. Now, why don't the two of you get dressed and I will get dressed as well and we'll have something nice for breakfast." She smiled to the two of them.

The two of them smiled at her and nodded their heads as they gave her another hug and then climbed off her and found some clothes to put on. Marge left the two, to do the same so she could get them all some breakfast, and something to calm her nerves.

XxXxX

Marge watched as Harry and Draco were running outside, the older puppies around them as they played. She had no idea what they were playing but they were having fun and were relatively safe outside. She heard a knock at her front door and glanced at them out the window once again, making sure they were all right. She quickly went to the door and answered it, smiling as she saw Tiberius.

"Afternoon Marge," he smiled to her as she let him in.

"Hello Tiberius, come in," she nodded with a smile as she moved back so he could come in.

The older man walked into the room and looked at his friend, "So how was last night with two boys around?" he asked her, wondering what it was like for her. She had never had children, and had only watched over her nephew once or twice to his knowledge, now she had two to look after.

"Well, it was a bit of a trying morning, but the rest of it was fine. I have not felt alive like this in a long time," she said softly her mind going back.

Tiberius was silent for a moment before he asked her, "What happened this morning?"

She looked over to him as she then led the way back to the kitchen, so she could watch over the boys, "well, Draco thought it would be a good idea to jump on the bed, unfortunately I was woken by a scream as Harry had fallen off the bed. He's fine, but it was such a scare for me, my heart was in my throat," she shuddered a little as she remember the feelings from that morning.

"How have they been after that?" he then asked as he looked out the window and smiled when he saw his nephew and Harry playing with the puppies, who were chasing the two around the back garden.

"They've been good since then, I let them go out and play for a while, since I was going to be doing some lunch for us all, though I didn't know you would be here, but I think the two of them would like it," she smiled to him as she carried on fixing lunch.

"Nice to know that I am wanted," he smiled as he watched Harry fall to the floor, a smile on his face as Draco did the same and roll around as he puppies climbed all over them.

"I hate to call them in," she sighed as she watched, "they're having a lot of fun, though I think the weather might turn a little," she said as she looked to the sky, seeing clouds heavy with snow.

"I do wish this cold snap would be over," he nodded in agreement.

"Go and call them both in, and get the pups back in the pen with their parents," Marge said as she finished lunch and began to set it out.

Tiberius nodded and went out the back door and into the garden, he smiled as he watched the two of them play, "Boys!" he called to them, gaining the attention of both boys and the puppies.

"Uncle Tibby!" Draco shouted as loud as he could and scrambled up from the ground and ran over to him, "Do I have to go home now?" he asked him, looking sad at the thought of having to go home and leaving his new friend behind.

"No not yet, though we will have to go soon enough, I have no doubt that your mom and dad are missing you," Tiberius said with a smile.

"I miss them too, but I'm having a lot of fun Uncle Tibby, and I really like Miss Marge as well, and Harry's my best friend and I'm his and I have a puppy, he's my guardian like Medusa is Harry's, now I have to think of a name for him too," he rushed as he told his uncle what had been going on, "this morning we scared Miss Marge, we were jumping on the bed and Harry fell off, I thought it would be fine since I do I at home, but Miss Marge said she didn't have magic on the bed to make sure no one fell off like I have at home. But she still let us play out side and with the puppies and it was a lot of fun Uncle Tibby, I want to come everyday," he exclaimed happily as he carried on talking, barley taking in a breath.

Tiberius smiled and laughed at his nephew, "I'm glad you've had a lot of fun, but no jumping on the beds here okay, we don't want to scare Miss Marge so much we wont be aloud back," he told him.

Draco's grey blue eyes went wide as he said, "Oh, I want to come back, do you think she will let me come back again to see and play with Harry?"

Tiberius smiled and nodded, "I have no doubt she will let you come back." he then turned to Harry who had been waiting back and waiting for Draco to finish talking, "Hello Harry, have you enjoyed having Draco here?" he asked the shy child.

Harry smiled and nodded, "yes sir, it's been a lot of fun."

"Good to hear, now Marge has lunch ready for us to eat, so I think we should head inside." He then said as he looked to the children before him and herded them indoors and he then went and got the puppies back into the pen and with their parents once again. He walked into the kitchen as Marge was drying their hands.

"Right, you two, go and sit down," she told them as she watched Tiberius wash his hands as well.

"What do you think about dinner and having Lucius and Narcissa coming for the meal, so they can get to know you and where their little boy has spent the weekend?" Tiberius asked her softly as he looked to her.

"I don't mind that, though it wouldn't be a fancy meal," she told him in answer.

"That's all right with me, and I will make sure fine with them," he smiled as he thought about getting the two of them to have a meal in this little muggle house.

The two adults and two children sat down to lunch, with the two little boys retelling all of what they had done that day to two very attentive adults, ohhing and ahhing at the right places, bring bright smiles to two small faces.

XxXxX

Tiberius waved his wand and sent the dinner dishes to the sink to wash. Draco and Harry were already in the living room playing with the train set that had been there since Saturday morning, when Harry and Marge had brought it down for them to play with. Marge, Tiberius went into the living room, with Narcissa and Lucius following them. The four adults sat down, listening to the children as they played.

"You know, this is something that I always wished to do, just sit and listen to children at play, they had such lovely imaginations," Narcissa said a soft smile on her face.

"I know, I never thought of having children after Mathew passed away," Marge smiled softly, thinking of all the plans that the two of them had made for the future.

Tiberius looked over to his friend, "I am still sorry about that," he whispered, both Narcissa and Lucius looked to him.

"Why?" Lucius was the one to ask.

"Mathew was her fiancé, he saved my life, it's one of the reasons why I wont move from here, I promised him to keep Marge safe and I plan to make sure that I do, and now for me that include Harry, since he has wormed his way into her heart," he answered, not giving them the details.

"I always wondered why you refused to remain in the Manor," Lucius said, wondering if things would have been different with his Uncle living with them.

"It would have been the same Lucius, Abe was set in what he wanted to do, and he forbid me from coming to the Manor when he heard that I had been saved by a muggle. I would have loved to have been there, and help, bring you all out of that depressing place," Tiberius told him, he had wished he had been able to help the family.

"Well, I'm glad its over now, just have the future to look forward to, and I do wonder if Draco will be in Slytherin, he doesn't seem to be the type at the moment," Narcissa said as she turned to look at the two of them.

Lucius snorted, "all Malfoy's have been in Slytherin, he has time to come around."

Tiberius chuckled at that, "I have a feeling he is destined for another house, I'm hoping Gryfindor," he smirked over to his nephew.

"He wouldn't dare," Lucius exclaimed.

"Oh hush you, you wouldn't care what house he was in, you've already said that," Narcissa told him off as she slapped his arm in admonishment.

Lucius sighed and shook his head, "no need to tell everyone."

"I'm not telling everyone, I am telling family and I hope a friend," she said as she looked over to the muggle woman who had been silent listening to the friendly bickering.

"I would like that, it would be nice to have someone I could talk to about Magic, and maybe someone to help with a few spells to make sure the place is safe, I don't know if they told you but they were jumping on the bed this morning, and Harry fell off. Scared me half to death, I swear, my heart was in my throat." Marge smiled to her.

"Oh, I'll put a spell on the bed for Draco, I know he likes to jump around, make sure it doesn't happen again, I have to ask, how are you taking the news of Magic?" She then asked, she often wondered how muggles took the news that their child was a witch or wizard.

"Well, his magic came out to same me and he saved a life of a puppy, to me magic is a wonderful gift, but I do understand that it has the darker side. Tiberius has told me about the wizard that killed Harry's parents," she said softly as she glanced over to Harry.

"I will be doing my best to help you get full custody of him, I know that you have come to love him as your own, I can see that. I will also try and find out where they are buried, so that he can see them and say good bye to them properly, I have no doubt he has never been. I know that he is young, but some find comfort knowing that someone is at rest." Lucius said as he made a promise to do as he had said.

"I thank you for that," Marge smiled to him in thanks as Harry and Draco stood up from the trains set and went over to them, "What is it boys?" she asked them as she looked to them.

"Uncle Tibby, daddy, will you come and play with us, we need some more people to play the bad guys," Draco asked them.

Lucius hesitated for a moment, before giving in and smiled at his son and his friend, "why not, now tell me who I am to be," he said as he got up and joined to the two boys over by the train set and action figures that the two were playing with, Tiberius quickly joining them on the floor.

"You know Marge, a few months ago, I would never have thought that was possible. Lucius is a bit scared of playing with Draco, always afraid that he would be like his father and turn things into a lesson on humiliation," Narcissa smiled softly as she watched them play.

"I never thought I would want a child in my house all the time, I thought that dream had left the day Mathew had been killed," Marge smiled back as they sat back to watch.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews for this fic, each and ever one of them helps me remember why I keep plodding along when the muse doesn't want to follow me. **

**Please review and tell me what you all think so far, I would love to know.**


End file.
